The Slayer
by shirayuki-su
Summary: Tubuh itu tidak bergerak seperti mayat, tapi kesadaran dari pemilik tubuh itu masih ada disana. Melayang entah bagaimana, sang pemilik tubuh dipanggil "Slayer" oleh hampir semua makhluk tapi kejayaan nama itu sudah memudar termakan waktu dan hanya segelintir yang mengetahui kisah dari sang Slayer.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"The Slayer"

Prolog

Sang malaikat yang jatuh dan mulai memimpin pasukan dari neraka. Iblis pertama Lucifer dengan keserakahan yang tidak ada habisnya mulai mengambil alih dunia. Mereka yang membawa kegelapan dan mencuri cahaya dari diri manusia, dan beberapa manusia yang berdiri melawan mereka.

Manusia yang dianggap ras paling lemah berdiri dan melawan ikut serta dalam peperangan yang terlihat tiada akhir dari ras-ras supernatural. Diantara para manusia itu, seorang laki-laki dengan pedang yang terselimuti darah, ia dipanggil oleh semua ras dengan nama Slayer. Dia mengalahkan tak terhitung jumlahnya Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Naga yang ikut dalam peperangan tersebut, dan menyelamatkan manusia dari jurang kepunahan.

Sampai akhirnya pedang berdarah miliknya menancap ke dada sang iblis pertama Lucifer, menghancurkan kesombongan dan keserakahan miliknya menjadi debu, mengalahkan yang dianggap tak terkalahkan.

Dan sekarang sang Slayer tengah sekarat

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu kekuatan yang digunakan iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan bahkan naga adalah sihir meski jenis dari penggunaan yang dilakukan berbeda tapi inti murni tetap adalah dari jenis yang sama"

Sang Partner Sasuke membuat ekspresi sedih. Dia mendapatkan reputasi besar dan pengalaman yang tidak tergantikan bersama dengan Naruto. Selama perjuangan mengalahkan akar masalah yaitu Lucifer mereka berdua telah melewati situsai hidup dan mati bersama, meski ia kadang tidak mau mengakuinya Naruto adalah teman terbaiknya.

Setelah mendengar kata tersebut, Naruto bertanya

"Kenapa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang aku sudah tahu? Ceritakan padaku cerita yang lucu"

Dalam ingatan Sasuke selama ini. Naruto adalah sosok yang bersinar diantara yang lain, bagaikan cahaya mentari yang terang dan tidak akan padam. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan cahaya itu sekarang mulai redup. Tetapi, kenyataan tidak selalu seperti yang diinginkan, dia melihat sekarang Naruto terbaring lemah diatas kasur-nya dengan tubuh kurus dan kulit yang memucat menyerupai mayat. Ini adalah bayaran dari mengalahkan sang iblis Lucifer.

Selama pertarungan melawan Lucifer, Naruto berulang kali harus menerima serangan sihir yang tiada hentinya. Sampai akhirnya pedang Naruto berhasil menebas tubuh Lucifer, tapi itu tidak lah akhir dari iblis tersebut, ia di akhir kematiannya mengeluarkan sihir berbasis kutukan pada Naruto. Kutukan yang melemahkan tubuh sang Slayer tersebut, dan sekarang tubuh itu sudah akan mendekati akhir.

Sasuke berkata lagi, sembari memandang sedih pada sahabatnya.

"Dengarkan aku sihir murni yang ada hampir tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan nya secara langsung, mereka yang tahu hal ini menyerbut sihir tersebut sebagai "All One" "

"Terus apa yang ingin kau katakan Sasuke?"

Naruto berkata dengan wajah pucat. Sahabat nya ini datang untuk melihat dirinya dan sekarang ia menceritakan tentang sihir padanya. Ia tidak mengetahui apa yang diinginkan sahabatnya tersebut. Biasanya, ia adalah orang yang memasang wajah datar dan jarang mengeluarkan kata tapi kenapa sekarang sahabatnya berkata seperti ini?

Sasuke mengiraukan Naruto dan melanjutkan.

"Inti nya akan aku katakan sekarang. Sihir murni yang aku sebutkan itu memiliki energi sang serupa dengan seekor naga yang dalam kondisi tertentu"

"Katakan saja Sasuke apa yang kau inginkan, kau harusnya sudah tahu tubuh ini yang sudah bermandikan darah dari berbagai ras sudah mencapai batasnya. Dan aku pun tidak menyesali keputusan ku dulu untuk bertarung dalam peperang tersebut, aku malah bersyukur dengan bantuanmu dan teman-teman seperjuang kita ras manusia bisa selamat dan peperangan yang terjadi dapat berhenti"

Mata shapire Naruto menerawang jauh seakan menggingat sesuatu

"Kurasa ada satu penyesalan yang tidak bisa aku lupakan, aku benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan nya. Andai waktu ini bisa aku putar, ku pastikan dengan segala kekuatan yang aku miliki aku akan menyelamatkannya. Tapi keingginan terakhir ini sepertinya tidak akan terwujud, aku hanya berharap aku akan bertemu dengan nya setelah aku mati. Hehehe maaf kawan kurasa aku akan pergi lebih dulu dari mu"

Naruto mulai tertawa ringan sembari melihat sahabatnya yang masih membuat wajah sedih

"Naruto dengankan aku lagi, ini mengenai yang aku bicarakan tadi. Inti sihir yang aku katakan tersebut seperti saat naga mengalami hibernasi yang bertujuan untuk menyembuhkan diri dari luka yang diterima"

"Sasuke jangan katakan kau akan mengunakan kekuatanmu"

Sasuke memandang sahabatnya dengan senyum tipis

"Kekuatan dari Sacred Gear ku kau harusnya sudah tahu kan, jika aku menggunakan tahap akhir dari kekuatan mata ini aku bisa membuat kondisi dimana kau akan melakukan hibernasi seperti seekor naga, tapi aku tidak bisa memastikan selama apa kau akan mengalami hibernasi. Mungkin sebulan, setahun, sepuluh tahun atau mungkin lebih dari itu"

"Tidak Sasuke, jika kau melakukan itu kau akan buta dan semua energi dalam tubuhmu akan terserap habis sampai kering. Kau tidak akan bisa lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk bertarung"

"Naruto kau sudah melakukan hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, menghentikan perang dan mengalahkan Lucifer, aku sebenarnya berniat mengunakan kekuatan Sacred Gear ini saat itu tapi kau berjuang dan berjuang dan akhirnya mengalahkannya. Aku tahu resiko yang akan terjadi sangat tinggi, tolong percayalah pada sahabatmu ini dan semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar" 

TBC


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"The Slayer"

Chapter 1

Naruto mengingat dengan jelas sebelum ia mulai tidur. Pada saat yang sama, ia menyadari bahwa ingatan tersebut berjalan mundur pada masa lalu. Kesadaran dirinya dalam kondisi tidur, tapi ia tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya tetap berjalan mengikuti sang waktu. Dia telah tettidur untuk waktu yang lama dan ketika ia membuka mata nya Naruto akan sangat kesulitan menggunakan semua indra dalam tubuhnya. Ia bahkan kesulitan membedakan dirinya sekarang bangun atau masih dalam bermimpi.

 _ **BOOM**_

Naruto bangun dari tidur lamanya, karena ia mendengar suara ledakan dari tempat yang jauh. Itu sanghat tenang saat ia dalam kondisi tidur, tapi sekarang suara ledakan yang mengetarkan tanah membuatnya membuka kedua matanya.

"Mmmmmmm"

Masalahnya sekarang adalah ia berusaha mengerakan tubuhnya tapi respon yang Naruto dapat nihil, ia bahkan berpikir apa dirinya benar-benar masih hidup. Kesadaranya serasa melayang, dan tubuhnya tidak merespon. Naruto menenangkan dirinya, ia masih bernafas dan setelah merasakan sebentar ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya berdetak pelan, ia mulai membangun tenaga untuk mengerakan tangannya.

"Gmmm!"

Jari Naruto bergerak.

"Gmmm!"

Pergelangan tangan bergerak.

Naruto tidak mengerakkan tubuhnya dalam waktu yang sangat lama, jadi ia merasa mengerakkan tangan dan jarinya seraya mengerakkan batu. Kondisi Naruto hampir sama dengan binatang yang melakukan hibernasi di musim dingin yang membutuhkan waktu untuk mengerakkan tubuhnya pada musim semi, tapi perbedaan yang jelas adalah Naruto mengalami tidur melebihi para binatang yang berhibernasi tersebut. Darah merah mulai bersirkulasi dalam pembuluh darah berkat jantung perlahan memompa pelan, dan energi mulai perlahan bangun dalam tubuh Naruto. Perasaan mati rasa yang dirasakan tubuh mulai perlahan menghilang, dan sekarang ia dapat merasakan udara yang menyentuh kulitnya. Setelah berjuang menghimpun tenaga beberapa kali untuk mengerakan jari dan tangannya, satu jam berlalu dan Naruto dapat dengan mudah mengerakan lengannya.

" _Bagus, meski membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama aku berhasil mengerakan sedikit dari tubuhku yang mati rasa ini"_

Dia tapi tidak tahu berada dimana, yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan. Meski ia bisa merasakan sedikit dari hembusan udara melalui sebuah celah dilengan kirinya tapi tetap ia tidak tahu ia berada dimana.

" _Sasuke, Teme. Dimana kau meninggalkan aku?"_

Mata Naruto melihat kegelapan disekelilingnya. Ia berbaring dan sekarang dapat merasakan kelembutan ditubuh bagian belakangnya, meski sedikit tapi ia dapat dengan pasti mengatakan bahwa tempat ini bukan tempat yang lebar. Saat ia mengerakan kedua lengan nya kesamping, Naruto merasakan dinding yang mengurung dirinya.

" _Mungkin, aku sekarang berada dalam Peti?"_

Melihat dari yang ia rasakan bahwa ia benar-benar berada dalam peti yang cukup lebar untuk tubuhnya. Naruto dimasukan kedalam peti dalam kondisi hidup, berpikir seperti itu membuat ia merasakan perasaan buruk. Tetapi, mungkin ini ada artinya. Naruto merasa seperti itu, ia mulai mengali lagi memory tentang ini.

Dia adalah seorang Slayer, yang mengalahkan iblis pertama yang juga mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa ia adalah raja iblis Lucifer dan menyelamatkan manusia dari jurang kepunahan. Dia adalah Naruto. Tetapi, ia sekarat dari serangan sihir kutukan Lucifer dan sahabatnya, Sasuke melakukan ritual untuk dirinya tidur. Itu hampir sama dengan naga yang berhibernasi, dan berharap dengan itu kutukan yang ia terima dapat dikalahkan.

Untuk melakukan itu, pertama membutuhkan kekuatan sihir yang besar. Sasuke dan teman-temannya melakukan ritual disebuah altar. Ingatan Naruto berhenti disitu saat energi sihir mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sasuke melihatnya dengan ekspresi sedih dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Setelah itu, dia mengingat pecahan ingatannya, tapi ini mungkin efek samping dari ia yang tertidur terlalu lama. Tetapi ia masih belum tahu dimana dan bagaimana kondisi diluar sana.

" _Petama aku harus keluar dari tempat ini"_

Naruto berusaha membuka peti tersebut dengan mendorong dengan tangannya, tapi dengan cepat kekuatannya menghilang. Melihat seperti itu, meski ia mengerakkan seluruh kekuatannya peti itu tidak akan terbuka. Mungkin terdapat formasi sihir dalam peti ini pikir Naruto.

" _Ohhhh! SASUKE TEME!, kenapa kau membuat peti ini susah untuk dibuka"_

Naruto mengetatkan giginya. Itu tidak masalah jika ia dalam kondisi biasa dan terkurung dalam peti seperti ini, tapi dirinya baru saja terbangun.

" _Aku harus mengunakan semua kekuatanku untuk bisa keluar dari sini"_

Dia menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Biasanya, tubuhnya memiliki kekuatan yang tak terbayangkan yang melebihi makhluk apapun. Jika ia mengunakan kekuatan penuhnya Naruto hanya membutuhkan gerakan satu jari untuk membuka peti ini.

" _Uh Apa-apaan ini?"_

Naruto memasuki pikiran nya dan melihat sekerliling. Energi sihir yang mengerlilingi dirinya, yang memenuhi alam sadar nya sekarang tinggal hanya sebuah kolam kecil berisi mana. Semuanya menghilang begitu saja.

" _Tidak mungkin, apa aku mengunakan semua energi sihirku selama aku tidur?"_

Naruto tidak tahu berapa lama ia tidur, tapi melihat energi nya yang terkuras seperti ini ia meyakini ia sudah tidur sangat lama.

" _Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu sekarang"_

Naruto meningkatkan konsentrasi dan menajamkan setiap saraf dalam tubuhnya. Jika ia tidak bisa keluar dari sini mungkin ia akan benar-benar mati. Ia merasakan energi sihir yang tersisa mulai berputar pelan dan makin lama makin cepat, energi yang kuat mulai keluat pelan.

 **BOOOMM**

Detak jantung berdetak cepat. Energi sihir perlahan memenuhi setiap inchi saraf tubuh. Jantung itu berdetak mengalirkan darah untuk mengisi setiap sela yang kosong. Ia sekarang memenuhi syarat untuk mengunakan sedikit sihir dalam dirinya.

" _Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini sekali"_

Naruto berhasil memadatkan sedikit sihir yang tersisa. Mengkonsentrasikan setiap kekuatan dalam tubuhnya pada lengan kananya. Tidak peduli sekuat apa peti tersebut, dengan kekuatan konsentrasi sihir tingkat tinggi dari sang Slayer ia pasti akan menghancurkan benda tersebut.

Naruto membuka matanya. Kemudian merentangkan jemari tangan kanannya keatas, tiba-tiba dari sekeliling energi mulai mengalir kearah jemari Naruto. Cahaya biru gelap mulai mulai menerangi kegelapan dan ledakan besar terjadi.

 **Krack Krack BOOM**

Bersamaan dengan ledakan yang terjadi, awan debu terbentuk. Sebuah lubang besar raksaksa ada dalam tanah, dan cahaya biru yang menembus melalui awan. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah bayangan hitam keluar dari sana. Getaran-getaran tanah mulai terjadi, tanah runtuh dan mengisi lubang yang dibuat sang Slayer tersebut.

"Uahhhhh"

Teriak Naruto, ia hampir terkubur hidup-hidup dibawah sana. Setelah ia mengancurkan peti tersebut dan menggunakan sisa energi sihir nya, jika ia tidak bergerak dengan cepat untuk keluar mungkin ia akan terkubur.

"Sia-laa-n i-tu s-an-gat dal-a-m"

Saat ia ingin mengumpat seberapa dalam nya ia terkubur, yang keluar hanya erangan serak dari mulutnya. Bibir, mulut dan tenggorokannya kering membuatnya susah untuk berbicara. Setelah ia melihat lebih jauh ia menyadari, lubang yang ia buat cukup besar dan pasti akan mengundang masalah. Naruto pun melarikan diri dari sana.

Setelah Naruto pergi cukup jauh, cahaya matahari terasa sangat menyengat mata dan kulit tubuhnya. Sejak ia tertidur entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan sengatan cahaya matahari secara langsung seperti ini. Sekarang Naruto dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa sepotong kain menyelimuti tubunya. Tubuh Naruto seperti mumi, tubuh kurus kering dan pucat layak nya mayat. Fakta bahwa ia bisa berjalan adalah hal yang tidak bisa dipercaya, bahkan untuk bicara akan membuat Naruto sangat kesulitan.

' _Aku harus menemukan air'_

Sangat penting bagi Naruto untuk mencari air untuk menganti cairan tubuh yang sudah lama tersebut. Tubuh yang dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan tersebut membutuhkan nutrisi penganti.

' _Kenapa aku berada didalam hutan, Sasuke teme kenapa kau menguburku disini?'_

Setelah melihat kesekitar, Naruto mendapati dirinya berada dalam hutan dengan pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi. Bibir Naruto benar-benar kering, ia berusaha keras menyeret tubunya dan bergerak maju berharap menemukan air untuk diminum. Buah-buahan untuk mengisi nutrisi tubuh, dan mengembalikan kondisi tubuh sedikit, bagaimana pun juga ia masih memiliki sedikit sisa energi sihir dalam tubuhnya. Ia berjalan sembari memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan, Tiba-tiba suara derap langkah menghentikannya.

' _Ada seseorang disana'_

Naruto melangkah lebih cepat, melewati pohon mencari asal suara yang ada. Dia tidak tahu ada berapa orang disana, ia hanya berharap mereka bukan musuh. Segera seorang wanita muda mengenakan pakaian biarawati terlihat dipandangan Naruto.

"Ada seseorang disini"

Setelah wanita muda itu berteriak, beberapa perempuan dengan baju yang serupa datang.

' _Apa mereka Priest'_

Dia berpikir seperti itu, karena melihat pakaian yang mereka kenakan melambangkan simbol dari agama. Mereka semua memakai baju berwarna gelap yang menutupi hampir semua tubuh dan pada bagian tertentu terdapat garis putih dan dapat Naruto lihat semua wanita tersebut mengenakan kalung dengan salib sebagai pendant-nya.

Wanita muda yang dilihat Naruto pertama memiliki tampilan yang indah dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan wajah yang muda. Umurnya sekitar kurang dari 20.

"Apa dia manusia"

Wanita muda itu berkata sembari melihat kondisi dari Naruto. Naruto yang kondisi saat ini sulit dikatakan sebagai manusia.

"Apa yang dapat menyebabkan seseorang dalam kondisi seperti ini"

Meski seseorang yang tidak makan selama beberapa hari tidak akan mengalami kondisi seperti orang dihadapannya, bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seperti ini?

"Aku adalah Teressa seorang biarawati gereja, maukah kau mengatakan siapa dirimu"

Dia memiliki wajah yang manis, dan suara yang jernih. Berpikir seperti itu Naruto berusaha untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Amkmmmu Nmmarmmmmutmmo"

Tetapi, suara Naruto tidak keluar yang ia keluarkan hanya erangan serak. Setelah melihat hal itu. Teressa berkata

"Aku pikir kau tidak dalam kondisi untuk berbicara, aku kembali ke gereja"

"Bmmmmmmmannnikmk"

Naruto mencoba berkata dan hanya rasa sakit yang ia dapat yang akhirnya ia hanya menganggukkan kepala. Setelah Teressa melihat itu, ia menyuruh dua biarawati yang bersamanya memberikan selimut dan untuk membantu Naruto untuk berjalan. Naruto ingin memberitahu bahwa ia bisa berjalan sendiri, tapi satu langkah saja membuat ia harus mengerakkan banyak tenaga.

' _Aku merasa tidak berdaya'_

Biarawati membantu Naruto ke gereja. Teressa berkata

"Apa kau ingin minum air?"

Saat itu mata Naruto melebar. Air, ah itu adalah kata yang paling indah bagi Naruto saat ini. Ia dengan cepat menganggukkan kepala, Teressa mengambil sebuah botol dari keranjang dan memberikan kepada Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat membawa mulut botol itu dan meminumnya dengan pelan.

"Ah ah ah aha ah"

Ini adalah yang disebut dengan air pembawa kehidupan. Saat air itu membasahi bibir mulut sampai tenggorokan Naruto, ia merasakan sensasi yang menyegarkan. Ia dengan cepat meminum air itu sampai tetes air terakhir.

' _Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang'_

Teressa yang melihat itu memberikan senyum tipis, ia mengeluarkan lagi sebotol air dan memberikan pada Naruto. Selama perjalanan melewati hutan, Naruto berpikir sudah berapa lama ia tidur dan apakah sahabatnya masih hidup atau tidak.

Naruto membuka matanya melihat bangunan gereja. Itu adalah gereja dengan satu bangunan besar dengan lahan yang luar, sebuah kebun sayuran dan buah-buahan ada disamping. Suara ledakan mengalihkan pandangn Naruto, melihat sebuah galian tidak jauh dari gereja.

' _Ini alasan aku untuk bangun'_

Naruto menyadari suara yang membangunkannya adalah sebab dari galian yang ia dengar dari Teressa untuk membuat sumur. Peti tempat tidur Naruto mungkin berada pada bawah tanah dan Sasuke yang membuant hal tersebut selama ia berhibernasi.

' _Berapa lama waktu yang terlewat'_

Setelah sampai di gereja Teressa membawa kesebuah ruangan yang berada disamping gereja utama. Naruto dapat melihat anak-anak kecil yang bermain dihalaman gereja, sebuah senyum tanpa sadar ia buat.

' _Kedamaian yang membuat anak-anak bisa bermain seperti ini adalah yang kuinginkan'_

Masa kecil Naruto dan Sasuke begitu keras saat itu, sejak usia kurang dari sepuluh tahun ia harus mengangkat senjata untuk kehidupannya. Orang tua, kerabat dan teman berakhir mati dan yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan Sasuke didesa yang ia dulu tempati, ia masih bisa menginggat wajah Orang tuanya yang berkorban waktu itu. Mengingat waktu tersebut membuat dada Naruto terasa sakit, tapi sekarang melihat canda tawa dari anak-anak dihadapannya, membuat ia sadar perjuangan nya dulu dan Sasuke tidak sia-sia.

"Duduklah disini"

Teressa menunjuk pada sebuah kursi

"Tunggulah sebentar aku akan membawakanmu makanan yang mudah dimakan dan pakaian"

Naruto menyadari kondisisnya saat ini dan hanya mengangguk pelan, Teressa tidak lama membawa sebuah pakaian tua dan semangkut sup yang masih terlihat beruap. Pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto hanya sebuah kaos tua berwarna coklat dan celana dengan warna yang sama, ia tidak memperdulikan nya selagi ia bisa memakai sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Selimut yang ia kenakan tadi masih ia pakai.

Teressa yang memberi waktu bagi Naruto untuk berganti kembali masuk kedalam ruangan, duduk dihadapan Naruto.

"Melihat kondisimu yang masih belum bisa berbicara, jadi dengarkan saja. Ledakan yang terjadi tadi adalah untuk membuat sumur resapan, sumber air didaerah ini sudah mulai mengering jadi gereja berinisiatif membuat sumur sendiri"

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala mendengar penjelasan dari Teressa.

"Karena kondisimu masih lemah lebih baik untuk beristirahat, Maria dan Eda akan mengantarkan mu"

Sembari berkata begitu dua gadis muda masuk dan mengantarkan Naruto.

The Slayer

Sehari berlalu dan tubuh Naruto sudah merasa lebih baik, meski tubuh kurus dan kulit pucatnya masih ada tapi dibandingkan kemarin ini lebih baik. Ia bangun dengan sedikit merasakan segar dalam tubuhnya.

"Biarawati Teressa ingin kau melakukan perawatan"

Suara pelan seorang wanita mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia dengan cepat mengangguk

' _Perawatan?'_

Naruto tidak tahu arti dari kata tersebut. Sebelumnya ia hanya mendengarkan dan berusaha untuk menebak arti dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Teressa, meski ia dapat mengikuti percakapan tapi itu hanya sebatas kata yang ia pahami selebihnya ia hanya bisa menebak artinya.

"Oh akhirnya pasiennya datang, masuklah"

Seorang wanita tua berkata dengan lembut, membuat Naruto memandangnya. Naruto dapat merasakan energi dari wanita tua dihadapannya. Energi yang ia tahu pasti.

' _Dia seorang penyembuh'_

Naruto dengan cepat berpikir untuk membuat semacam alibi jika ia mendapatkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Kemarilah duduk disini"

Naruto dengan patuh duduk dikursi dihadapan wanita tersebut.

"Namaku Maria, orang-orang di gereja selalu menganggap aku nenek mereka jadi aku tidak terlalu keberatan. Jadi siapa namamu"

"Na-ma Na-r-ut-o"

"Kelihatannya tubuhmu masih belum pulih, melihat tubuh kurus dan wajah pucat itu pasti banyak yang menganggap kau mayat. Tapi mungkin Tuhan berkehendak lain dan Teressa menemukanmu dan menyelamatkan"

Maria mulai mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan kearah Naruto, cahaya terang mulai bersinar dari sana. Naruto dapat merasakan energi dalam tubuhnya pulih tapi hanya sebagian kecil, ia juga merasakan bahwa cahaya ini adalah Sacred Gear. Meski sedikit berbeda dari milik sahabatnya tapi energi yang dipancarkan memiliki persamaan.

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi"

Narutp menganguk setelah Maria selesai memberikan perawatan, meski Cuma sedikit memberikan perubahan pada tubuhnya tapi itu adalah bantuan besar bagi Naruto.

"Siapa namamu"

"Nar-uto"

"Naruto?"

"Mu-ngk-in"

Naruto menjawab samar-samar memberikan kesan bahwa ia tidak yakin dengan ingatannya. Meskipun Naruto memberikan nama aslinya. Maria mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

"Mungkin kau tidak merasa yakin dengan ingatanmu?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala

"Apa yang masih kau ingat saat ini"

"Iblis"

"Mmm?"

"Ib-lis menang-kap ti-dak in-gat lag-i"

"Ah"

Maria mengangguk mengerti. Naruto berkata sembari berpikir keras, ia merasa bersalah pada gereja. Tapi meski bagaimana pun itu akan sangat berbahaya jika informasi tentang dirinya tersebar, apalagi untuk para makhluk supranatural.

' _Maafkan aku, ini akan lebih baik seperti ini, aku pastikan akan mengatakannya jika kekuatanku sudah pulih"_

Naruto meminta maaf kepada Maria dan semuan yang membantunya.

"Nenek apa kau didalam"

Suara manis dari seorang anak mengalihkan perhatian kedua nya melihat gadis manis mengenakan pakaian biarawati di ambang pintu. Gadis manis itu berambut kuning cerah hampir sama dengan rambut Naruto, mata hijau emerald yang indah dan kedua tangan yang membawa keranjang dengan buah dan beberapa bunga disana.

"Asia, sudah kubilang untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu"

"Maaf Nenek"

Naruto memperhatikan percakapan mereka dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Ayo Asia perkenalkan dirimu"

Asia yang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Maria, sesekali melirik pada Naruto

"Asia Argento calon biarawati"

"Naruto"

"Asia ayo gunakan kemampuanmu untuk menyembuhkan Naruto"

Asia masih ragu menatap Naruto dan akhirnya mengangguk, ia mulai berjalan dihadapan Naruto dan merentangkan tangannya. Cahaya perlahan menyelimuti tubuh sang Slayer, cahaya yang sama seperti Maria keluarkan tapi intensitas ini sangat berbeda. Cahaya Sacred Gear yang gadis ini keluarkan membuat kondisi Naruto kembali dengan cepat, meski masih kurus tapi warna pucat itu perlahan mulai memudar.

"Terima kasih"

Kata Naruto, saat Asia menyudahi perawatannya. Dengan rutin seperti ini kondisi tubuh Naruto akan pulih dengan cepat

"Maria boleh aku bertanya"

"Silakan"

"Dimana tempat ini?"

"Kita ada di salah satu gereja di daerah Eropa"

"Eropa?"

' _Apa itu sebuah negara atau apa, itu dulu tidak ada'_

Sepengatuhan Naruto, daerah bernama Eropa itu tidak pernah ada

"Sekarang tahun berapa"

Jawab Maria

"Tahun 20XX Masehi"

"Tahun 20XX? Maria berkata 20XX?"

"Ya dan juga sekarang bulan 3 dan tanggal 28"

"Huh. Tunggu sebentar"

Naruto menyentuh kepalanya, dengan ekspresi shock diwajahnya.

" _20XX Masehi"_

Naruto tidur setelah 3 tahun setelah ia mengalahkan iblis Lucifer dan pada saat itu penangalan masih mengunakan BC dan sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Masehi. Lebih dari 2000 tahun telah berlalu dan mungkin lebih jauh dari itu

' _Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini'_

Dia sudah berpikir bahwa ia sudah tidur dalam waktu yang lama. Seperti seekor naga yang bisa tidur selama lebih dari 100 tahun. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka dan tidak pernah dalam mimpi terliarnya ia akan tertidur selama itu.

' _Itu menjelaskan banyak hal'_

Bagaimana kondisi tempat ia tertidur, bahasa yang digunakan dan beberapa hal baru yang baru diketahui Naruto.

' _Semua orang yang aku tahu, semuanya sudah mati'_

Naruto mengalami depresi mengetahui hal tersebut. Mengingat sahabat yang telah pergi benar-benar menyakitkan. Ketika ia mendengar suara lembut dari samping, Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya. Maria menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang kuwatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ingatanmu terhubung dengan tanggal?"

"Mungkin sedikit"

"Apa yang kau ingat?

"Aku kehilangan beberapa tahun ingatan kurasa"

Setelah itu Maria tidak bertanya lagi lebih jauh mengenai ingatan Naruto, Asia yang disamping hanya memperhatikan percakapan mereka berdua. Naruto mendapatkan informasi-informasi mengenai teknologi yang telah berkembang pesat dan banyak hal yang lain. Asia yang mendengarkan pun tertidur dipangkuan Maria, Maria yang menyadari hal itu membawa gadis itu kekamarnya.

Naruto pun kembali kekamarnya, melihat cahaya orange yang menembus jendela. Ia tidak tahu ia selama itu berbicara dengan Maria. Tapi mengetahui fakta bahwa waktu telah berlalu selama itu membuat Naruto Shock.

Ia berbaring ditempat tidurnya setelah memakan sup yang dibawakan oleh Eda. Pandangan mata itu menerawang jauh mengingat apa yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

"Sasuke"

Naruto ingin melihat sahabatnya yang mungkin tidak akan ia lihat lagi.

The Slayer

Di pagi hari berikutnya, Naruto dipanggil untuk menemui Teressa. Pagi hari itu tidak mengubah wajah dari wanita didepannya. Dia terlihat manisa dan elegan seperti pertama Naruto bertemu.

"Sudahkan kau makan?"

"Terima kasih, Eda memberikan ku pagi ini"

Setelah ia dapat perawatan dari Maria dan Asia, Naruto sudah mulai memakan makanan biasa dan tidak memakan sup.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin"

"Itu berkat Teressa"

Naruto terlihat menakutkan saat tubuh kurus dan pucat nya, tapi sekarang ia lebih terlihat baik dari sebelumnya.

"Aku mendengar dari Nenek bahwa ingatanmu mengalami ngangguan"

"Ya, mungkin ini terdengar tidak nyata tapi percayalah"

"Sebenarnya sulit untuk mempercayai, tapi melihat kondisimu waktu itu apalagi yang bisa aku katakan untuk bisa tidak percaya"

"Terima kasih"

"Tetapi itu tetap akan menjadi masalah, setelah kondisimu lebih baik aku berharap kau bisa bekerja bersama di gereja ini"

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat. Ini bukan keinginannya tapi menghabiskan waktu sembari mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya kurasa tidak buruk. Dirinya bukan tipe yang suka berdiam disuatu tempat, tapi bila tempat itu membuatnya nyaman itu beda lagi menurut Naruto. Ia berkeinginan untuk melihat sekali lagi dunia yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama ini, perubahan seperti apa dan apakah ia masih dibutuhkan.

Setelah pembicaraan dengan Teressa Naruto berjalan kedapur untuk mencari makan, ia tidak bisa merepotkan Eda untuk selalu membawakan makananan untuknya. Penampilan Naruto tidak lah berubah dengan rambut panjang kuning cerah dan mata biru shapire yang menjadi ciri khas, tubuh yang sebelumnya kurus sekarang mulai berisi dengan daging. Ini adalah salah satu kemampuan Naruto untuk dapat kembali kekondisi semula selagi ada mana dalam tubuh, tapi masalahnya hanya mana dalam tubunya yang dulu hampir tidak ada habisnya sekarang tinggal sedikit tersisa.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan sejak Naruto bangun, dan sejak itu kondisi tubuh Naruto sudah kembali seperti semula dengan tubuh yang mulai berisi dan kulit cerah, dengan kondisi seperti ini tidak akan ada yang percaya jika sebelum nya Naruto terlihat seperti mumi. Rambut panjang itu sudah dipotong rapi memperlihatkan wajah tampan dengan bola mata shapire yang memikat.

Naruto juga melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan di gereja sembari bermain dengan anak-anak, ia sekarang lebih dekat dengan gadis bernama Asia Argento atas permintaan dari Maria dan Teressa. Gadis pemalu itu menjadi lebih terbuka jika didekat Naruto, meski pertama kali ia mendekati Asia, gadis itu melarikan diri dengan cepat. Tapi sekarang ia dapat tersenyum dengan riang.

Anak-anak gereja sekarang sedang melihat Naruto melakukan latihan pagi. Dia melakukan handstand dengan jempol ditangan kanan dan tiga batu yang ditumpuk disan, Naruto sedang melakukan push-up. Dalam kondisi itu ia berganti tangan berkali-kali sembari keringat yang mulai bercucuran, ia sudah melakukan hal ini sejak setengah bulan yang lalu. Saat ia merasa kondisi nya sudah bisa lagi untuk ia tempa, meski dalam sebulan ini energi sihir nya belum sepenuhnya kembali. Dan sekarang belum mencapai setengah dari kapasitas penuh tapi ia masih bisa menempa tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin mencoba nya"

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia kurang dari 5 berteriak dengan kencangnya, sesaat Naruto mengakhiri latihan nya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengusah kepala anak tersebut dengan lembut.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, tapi tunggu beberapa tahun lagi"

"Benarkah"

"Iya itu benar"

"Asyik, aku akan menjadi seperti Nii-chan dan menjadi kuat"

Anak itu memukul-mukul udara dengan cepat membuatnya tidak seimbang dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Anak-anak lain yang melihat itu tertawa bersama-sama, Naruto pun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

The Slayer

Naruto beberapa kali mengecek lokasi dimana ia dikuburkan, ia menemukan bahwa terdapat formasi-formasi sihir yang mengelilingi peti tersebut. Membuat peti itu terlindung meski dengan serangan sihir tingkat tinggi. Ia juga menemukan catatan dari sahabatnya disana.

 _Naruto, jika kau membaca catatan ini berarti kau sudah bangun dan aku mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Ini sungguh mengesalkan tidak bisa melihat wajah bodohmu itu Naruto, tapi aku bersyukur bahwa kau bisa selamat. Jangan cemaskan aku, aku masih bisa hidup setelah menggunakannya jadi jangan kawatir, aku hidup dengan bahagia disini memiliki keluarga dan anak. Aku tidak tahu kau tidur berapa lama, tapi aku berharap kau bisa menemukan kebahagianmu, hidup ini milikmu dan kau sudah berjuang untuk kami dan umat manusia jadi nikmatilah. Setelah kau bangun harusnya energi sihirmu akan berkurang drastis, tapi aku sudah memikirkan hal tersebut jadi carilah formasi sihir disebelah peti tersebut dan kau akan menemukan sebuah bola yang berisi energi force, itu mungkin tidak akan mengembalikan secara penuh tapi setidaknya akan membantumu dan juga ada hadiah kecil untukmu. Ini mungkin perpisahan tapi aku berharap kau bisa menemui keturunanku, aku tidak tahu mereka dimana dan ucapkan salam pada mereka. Dan yang terakhir aku menyesal untuk tidak bisa menemuimu lagi Naruto, meski aku sering tidak mengakuinya tapi kau adalah sahabatku. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Salam Sahabatmu Sasuke_

Ia berdiri disana untuk beberapa waktu, meski tidak terlihat air mata mengalir turun dari mata shapire itu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Sasuke"

Tangan itu perlahan menyentuh formasi sihir berbentuk lingkaran disana, sebuah suara gemuruh perlahn terdengar dan dua benda keluar dari formasi tersebut. Sebuah bola kristal murni dengan energi sihir dan sebuah kotak hitam dengan formasi sihir yang mengelilinginya. Naruto mengambil bola Kristal tersebut dan menutup matanya pelan, ia mulai menyerap energi sihir yang terkandung dalam bola tersebut.

Perasaan nostalgia terasa saat ia merasakan energi sihir familir dari bola tersebut, ia dapat dengan pasti mengatakan bola tersebut mengandung energi sihir dari rekan-rekan seperjuangannya dulu dan juga energi sihir Sasuke yang paling besar. Ia tanpa sadar mengangis lagi mengingat pecahan-pecahan ingatan masa lalu itu yang terkubur bersama waktu.

Setengah hari lebih Naruto disana dan ia berhasil mengembalikan setengah dari energi sihir nya. Ia bersyukur dan akan menggunakan energi dari rekan-rekannya dengan bijak. Pandangan mata Naruto beralih pada kotak hitam disana.

"Aku tidak tahu isi nya apa Sasuke, tapi aku berterima kasih dan aku akan membuka nya nanti"

Naruto membuat pola formasi sihir dilengan kanannya dan memasukan kotak tersebut disana. Ia membuat semacam ruang penyimpanan mengunakan sihir, itu adalah sihir yang Sasuke dan ia ciptakan dulu. Ia mulai berjalan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal. Kawan"

The Slayer

Setahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat, Naruto merasakan banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia menemukan tujuan baru untuk melindungi gereja tempat ia tinggal ini dan melidungi adik angkat nya Asia. Ia juga berganti nama menjadi Naruto Argento setengah tahun lalu dengan desakan dari Asia yang menangis meminta ia melakukannya. Waktu itu benar-benar membuat Naruto tidak habis pikir, tapi akhirnya ia menuruti keingginan gadis tersebut.

Pagi ini begitu cerah dan Naruto seperti biasa mengangkut air untuk digunakana memasak, mencuci dan mandi. Ia melakukan itu dengan cepat karena memang kekuatan yang ia meiliki sangat berbeda. Suara lonceng mengalihkan pandangan Naruto, ia mendapati seseorang laki-laki berdiri dipintu gereja. Ia mengenakan setelan layaknya pastur berwarna hitam tapi yang membedakan adalah ia mengenakan topi panjang, sebuah koper ditangan kiri dan sebuah amplop ditangan kanan.

Naruto mendekati pria tersebut

"Ada keperluan apa anda kemari"

"Nama saya adalah Cornellius dan saya adalah utusan dari gereja pusat, ingin mengantarkan sebuah surat untuk kepala biarawati disini"

Cornellius menyerahkan amplop ditangan kanannya kepada Naruto

"Karena anda sepertinya bekerja disini, saya bisa menitipkan surat ini kepada anda. Terima kasih"

Sembari berkata demikian ia beranjak pergi dan sosok itu dengan cepat menghilang dalam bidang pandang Naruto.

Naruto dengan cepat membawa surat itu kepada Teressa, Teressa membawa curat itu dan memanggil beberapa orang untuk datang keruangannya. Diruangan Teressa sekarang terdapat Maria, Asia dan Naruto.

Teressa memandang surat dimeja itu, dan berkata

"Surat ini memberitahukan bahwa biarawati Asia Argento akan dipindahkan di jepang"

TBC


	3. Arrival

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"The Slayer"

Chapter 2

Naruto memandang keluar jendela, melihat jajaran awan yang bergerak membentuk suatu hal yang dinamis. Ini pertama kali ia mengendarai sebuah kendaraan bernama pesawat, membuat nya sedikit merasa bersemangat. Sesekali ia membaca sebuah brosur ditangannya, brosur bergambar sebuah gunung biru yang puncaknya tertutup salju.

Tiba-tiba, ada sentuhan lembut di bahu Naruto. Ia melirik melihat kepala Asia yang mengantuk yang bersandar disana. Karena mungkin ini pertama kali dia melakukan perjalanan jauh, serta fakta bahwa dia yang sebelumnya menangis kencang setelah pergi dari gereja. Dan gadis manis itu pun tertidur dibahu Naruto yang ia anggap tempat paling nyaman.

 _Hush hush hush_

Irama pernafasan Asia terdengar di telingga Naruto. Dengan setiap hembusan nafas, Naruto bisa merasakan detak jatungnya bereaksi pada hal itu. Di tempat duduk ini, hanya ada Asia dan Naruto. Meskipun penumpang lain tidak berada jauh tapi mereka tidak mungkin untuk menganggu. Selain itu, Asia sekarang telah benar-benar masuk kedalam mimpi, tampaknya ia kelelahan dari perjalanan.

Naruto dengan lembut mengangkat kepala Asia dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Setelah itu ia, mengamati wajah tidur Asia secara detail. Ia serasa tidak bosan melihat wajah gadis itu, entah kebetulan atau bukan sifat dan kelakukan Asia menginggatkan nya pada seseorang dimasa lalu.

Puas mengamati wajah Asia, Naruto menyandarkan kepalannya pada bahu kursi mencari kenyamanan dan ia mulai menutup mata. Dia hanya berharap tempat bernama Jepang itu tidak membahayakan bagi Asia.

Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi sudah memasuki wilayah bandara, dengan spoiler dikedua sayap pesawat yang terbuka, flap bagian bawah yang diturunkan dan roda yang mulai dikeluarkan. Dengan pengendalian pilot yang mahir pesawat penumpang tersebut melakukan landing dengan aman. Beberapa pramugari memberikan intruksi singkat pada penumpang.

Naruto merapikan coat berwarna coklatnya, disampingnya asia mulai beranjak dan berjalan mengikuti penumpang yang lain.

"Asia apa kau baik-baik saja"

Asia mengangguk dan berkata

"Aku harus baik-baik saja, karena ini juga perintah dari gereja pusat jadi aku harus bisa"

".."

"Dan juga Naruto-niichan bersamaku, jadi aku pasti baik-baik"

Naruto tersenyum mengacak halus rambut gadis didepanya sesaat, dan mengikuti arus penumpang keluar.

Langit biru dengan sedikit awan menjadi hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto, ia mulai berjalan ke sebuah ruangan dimana ia dan Asia menunggu barang-barang yang akan keluar diroda berjalan. Tidak sampai beberapa menit sebuah koper besar dan kecil berwarna sama keluar dari sana. Naruto dengan sigap mengambil kedua koper tersebut, dan menyerahkan koper kecil ke Asia.

Mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan keluar, melihat bagaimana tempat yang akan mereka tinggali entah untuk berapa lama. Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan menggandeng Asia, pandangan dari para orang-orang disekitarnya ia hiraukan. Naruto dan Asia memang menarik perhatian dengan sosok tinggi tegap dan rambut kuning cerah, wajah tampan dan disampingnya seorang gadis manis membuat mereka berdua pusat perhatian disana.

Naruto menarik tangan Asia dan membawanya pergi dari sana dengan cepat. Mereka berdua sekarang berjalan ditrotoar, Naruto dengan selembar kertas ditangan berusaha mencari alamat gereja dimana mereka akan tinggal. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang bertabrakan, mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Asia yang jatuh terduduk dan seorang remaja berambut coklat yang berposisi sama.

"Ummm... kamu baik-baik saja?"

Remaja itu mendekati Asia dan menawarinya tangan.

Naruto yang dibelakang hanya memperhatikan remaja tersebut, ia dapat merasakan Aura energi yang bercampur darinya. Tapi ia merasa sangat familiar dengan aura ini, Naruto berusaha menginggat ingatan dari peperangan yang dulu dan ia mendapatkan bahwa Aura ini adalah Naga, dan tidak hanya itu aura tersebut adalah milik dari salah satu naga Surgawi.

"Awww. Mengapa aku bisa tersandung"

Naruto dengan cepat melesat disamping Asia dan membantunya berdiri menghiraukan remaja dihadapanya. Ia dengan cepat mengecek tubuh Asia, apa ada luka atau tidak.

"Asia apa kau tidak apa-apa"

"Naruto-niichan"

Issei baru sadar dirinya menganga melihat gadis berambut pirang lurus dan berkilauan dengan wajah yang ia sadari sangat cantik dihadapanya.

"Umm, ada apa...?"

Asia melihat pemuda dihadapanya dengan sedikit cemas

"Oh... maaf"

Issei hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata yang ada dipikiriannya, ia serasa terhipnosis oleh kecantikan gadis dihadapanya. Dirinya bahkan mengabaikan fakta bahwa gadis berpakaian gereja itu tidak sendirian. Tersadar akan lamunannya, Issei melihat kesamping gadis itu mendapati seorang pria tampan yang memiliki ciri-ciri identik dengan gadis tersebut. Dia juga dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah koper yang tergeletak ditanah.

"Ummm sedang bepergian?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Saya ditunjuk ke Gereja di kota ini. Anda pasti penduduk kota ini. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Asia menunduk kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia merasakan sentuhan tangan dari sampinnya, melihat kakak nya yang melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kami pertama kali datang kemari, jadi bisa dibilang kami berdua tidak tahu arah ke Gereja kota dan juga beberapa orang yang kami tanyai tidak terlalu jelas mengerti dimana Gereja tersebut"

Issei memandang pria yang berbicara tersebut, dan menyadari senyum dari sana. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan tangan kirinya yang baru-baru ini bangkit serasa merespon jika berdekatan dengan pria tersebut. Issei mengabaikannya dan berkata

"Sepertinya aku tahu dimana tempat Gereja itu"

Ia menginggat ada sebuah gereja tua di bagian luar kota.

"Benarkah!? Terima kasih! Ini semua pasti berkat Tuhan"

Asia tersenyum pada pemuda didepannya. Issei yang melihat hal tersebut memberikan senyuman yang paling keren yang bisa ia buat. Ia bahkan melupakan apa yang disampaikan Buchou-nya tentang berurusan dengan pihak fraksi lain.

Naruto yang dari tadi diam sebenarnya menganalisa aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Ia mendapati selain aura naga, aura iblis juga tercium dari tubuhnya. Naruto dengan cepat berpikir untuk mengali informasi lebih tentang kota ini. Ia memandang jauh dan bergumam.

' _Kota ini benar-benar percampuran dari berbagai makhluk supranatural'_

Ditengah perjalanan ke Gereja, Naruto berusaha merasakan berbagai aura disekitarnya. Ia mengumpat pelan merasakan berbagai aura di kota ini.

"Uwaaaah!"

Tangisan seorang anak laki-laki mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa yoshi-kun"

Suara kawatir seorang ibu yang mendekati anak tersebut. Asia yang melihat sebuah luka di lutut anak itu melangkah maju mendekat.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis hanya karena luka kecil seperti ini"

Asia membelai anak itu. Sembari demikian Asia mengarahkan telapak tanganya, cahaya hijau perlahan terbentuk dan luka dilutut perlahan menghilang tanpa bekas.

Issei yang menyaksikan itu terkejut. Terlintas ucapan Rias Gremory tentang Sacred Gear beberapa jam lalu. Ia juga merasakan getaran Sacred Gear miliknya ditangan kiri serasa merespon Sacred Gear gadis tersebut, perasaan ini berbeda saat respon dari pria yang bersama gadis itu.

"Selesai, lukamu sudah sembuh. Sekarang pasti tidak sakit lagi"

"Terima kasih Onee-chan"

Ucap anak itu dan berlalu pergi bersama ibunya.

"Asia!"

"Maafkan aku. Tanpa sadar aku.."

Naruto membelai kepala Asia dan menatapnya

"Kau harusnya tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu sembarang"

"Kekuatan itu..."

Issei bertanya

"Ya. Ini adalah kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan. Kekuatan khusus yang diberikan Tuhan padaku"

"Asia!"

Asia menutupmu mulutnya dengan cepat, ia melirik kakaknya pelan takut dia akan marah. Asia akhirnya sadar bahwa hal yang diperlihatkan tadi tidak patut ditunjukan pada orang asing.

Issei kemudian menyarankan untuk melanjutkan perjalanana. Tidak sampai sejam sebuah gereja terlihat, gereja yang berada pada pinggiran kota dan tertutupi oleh pohon-pohon disekitarnya.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi"

"Tunggu dulu"

Ketika Issei sudah mau pergi, kata-kata pria itu menhentikannya

"Terima kasih telah mau menggantarkan kami kesini, meski sudah berjalan cukup lama tapi kami belum tahu namamu"

"Ah."

Issei serasa tersadar bahwa ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Hyodou Issei. Semua orang di sekitar ku memangilku Issei"

"Namaku Naruto Argento dan gadis disampingku ini adalah adikku Asia Argento"

"Kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi"

The Slayer

Naruto menatap bangunan gereja tua dihadapanya dengan tajam, ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan aura dari malaikat jauh dan hawa membunuh yang kuat dari dalam gereja. Ia mendesah pelan, menyadari bahwa surat yang selama ini hanya tipuan untuk membawa pemilik Twilight Healing kemari. Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Asia jika, ia tidak bersamaanya sekarang. Memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto marah.

"Asia dengarkan aku, kita pergi dari gereja ini. Sepertinya surat itu tidak benar-benar dari gereja pusat"

"Tapi Naruto-niichan"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ini menyangkut keselamatanmu, kau juga bisa merasakannya kan hawa membunuh dari dalam gereja ini. Dan lihat sekeliling, bangunan yang rusak dan tak teramat ini menjadi fakta bahwa gereja ini sudah ditinggalkan"

Asia menganggukkan kepala mengerti, ia juga sudah diberitahu oleh Teressa-oneechan dan Maria-baachan tentang bahaya yang mungkin terjadi. Karena itu kakaknya ikut serta dalam perjalanannya, memastikan kebenaran surat tersebut dan keselamatan Asia.

Tangan Naruto dengan cepat menggapai Asia membawa gadis itu pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat tersebut. Belum sampai beberapa langkah, ia berhenti memandang tajam kearah langkah kaki yang keluar dari balik pohon.

"Hmmmm. Wah wah Nah, ternyata pemilik Twilight Healing telah datang? Dan kamu mau pergi kemana"

Suara orang itu begitu senang. Ia pun keluar memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan berpakaian seperti seorang pendeta. Pria itu tersenyum jahat.

"Nama saya Freed Zelzan. Saya adalah anggota suatu kelompok Eksorsisme tertentu. Oh kalau boleh tahu siapa pemilik Twilight Healing, dari informasi yang didapatkan bahwa pemiliknya adalah seorang gadis. Jadi pria disana tidak dibutuhkan, aku bisa membasuh dosa-dosa dengan darahmu"

Naruto belum pernah bertemu yang nama nya Eksorsis, dimasa lalu mereka belum ada dan dari buku yang ia baca mereka seharusnya bekerja untuk gereja untuk membasmi iblis. Tapi orang dihadapanya memancarkan hawa membunuh dan dari perkataanya jelas dia musuh.

Pendeta itu mengeluarkan pedang yang hanya bagian gagang dan sebuah pistol

 **BOOOM**

Sebuah suara bergetar diudara. Pedang yang tadi sekarang bagaikan pedang cahaya.

"Hehehe Ayo kita mulai penebusan dosanya"

Asia yang bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto dengan takut.

"Asia tenang saja aku akan melindungimu"

Naruto memasukan tangan kanannya dalam saku coat-nya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau hitam legam dengan panjang tidak mencapai 30 sentimeter, memposisikan posisi bertarung dengan pedang pendek.

"Kau ingin melawan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Jadi bolehkan aku menebasmu? Bolehkah aku menembakmu? Tidak apa-apa itu tidak akan terasa sakit, karena kau akan menebus dosa dengan cepat"  
pendeta benama Freed itu berlari kearah Naruto. Dia dengan cepat menebaskan pedangnya, Naruto yang tidak tinggal diam pun melesat maju.

 **Trang**

Proyektil dari pistol itu ditangkis dengan mudah oleh pisau Naruto. Ia dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya menghindari pedang dari samping. Tidak hanya itu pisau ditangan kanannya melesat cepat ke leher pendeta tersebut.

 **Trang**

Freed yang melihat itu menangkis dengan pistolnya, menjadikan mereka berdua beradu kekuatan. Eksorsis itu merasakan ia kalah akan tenaga menebaskan pedang ditangan kanannya, Naruto yang tidak menunggu akan serangan Freed mengepalkan tangan kiri yang bebas, mengantam tepat pada ulu hati pendeta tersebut.

"Uhuk"

Pendeta itu terpental menerima pukulan Naruto. Pistol ditangannya pun jatuh tepat pada kaki sang Slayer, Naruto mengambil pistol tersebut.

"Keparat kau Uhuk..."

Dari muluT Freed mengeluarkan cairan bening yang ia dapat yakini berasal dari lambungnya. Kekuatan pukulan dari lawan dihadapannya tidak pernah ia bayangankan, jika ia manusia biasa maka perut orang itu pastilah sudah hancur. Tapi ia adalah seorang Eksorsis yang telah mengalami pelatihan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh orang awam, dan satu pukulan harusnya dapat dengan mudah ia tahan. Tetapi orang dihadapanya berbeda.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Asia"

 **Bang**

Naruto berkata dengan pelatuk yang ia tarik.

"Gwaaaaah!"

Freed mengerang di tempat, ia dapat merasakan sakit dibetis kirinya.

"Apa kau sekarang mau bicara?"

 **Bang**

"Gwaah!"

Ia mengerang lagi, sekarang rasa sakit menjalar dari kaki kanannya. Ia ingin melawan tapi pergerakannya telah dilumpuhkan oleh manusia dihadapnnya. Freed sekarang melihat pria yang menjadi musuhnya bukan lagi manusia tapi monster yang berbahaya.

Naruto yang merasakan aura lain mendekat mengarahkan pistol ditangannya keatas, suara proyektil yang ditembakan mengema diudara. Tidak lama sekelebat bayangan dengan sayap hitam meluncur turun kebawah, Naruto yang melihat sebuah tombak mengarah padanya melompat mundur tepat didepan Asia. Tubuh sang Slayer itu sedikit menegang dengan pisau dan pistol disetiap tangan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Freed akan berakhir seperti ini dan juga pemilik Twilight Healing ternyata memiliki seorang penjaga"

Suara perempuan terdengar mengema. Dalam sekejab sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki sayap hitam berdiri disana.

"Apa maumu Da-Tenshi?"

Naruto bertanya dengan dingin

"Jadi kau sudah tahu aku ini apa dan masih mau melawan, harusnya aku beri pilihan serahkan Sacred Gear Twilight Healing atau kau mati tapi karena ketidak sopananmu tadi aku akan langsung membunuhmu"

 **Tik**

Raynalle menjentikkan jarinya dan tiga Da-Tenshi keluar dari bayang-bayang.

"Naruto-niichan"

Asia yang dibelakang Naruto bergetar karena takut, air mata keluar dari mata emeraldnya. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya yang menjadi sebab semua ini.

"Tenang saja Asia semua akan baik-baik saja"

Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman

"Sekarang tutup matamu dan bayangkan sesuatu yang indah, karena aku tidak ingin adikku yang manis melihatnya"

Asia mengangguk dengan cepat dan menuruti perintah Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Mengarahkan tangan nya ke hadapan Asia, dalam sekejab mata lingkaran sihir perlindungan tercipta, melindungi Asia.

"Dengan ini aku bisa sedikit lebih serius"

"Apa yang kau katakan manusia, kau ingin melawan kami berempat yang seorang Da-Tenshi. Kau hanyalah seekor serangga dihadapan kami"

Pria Da-Tenshi itu berkata dengan arogannya. Melesatkan tombak cahaya berwarna biru ke arah Naruto.

"Kuperingatkan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh kalian semua disini, jadi turuti saja perintahku dan pergilah"

Kata Naruto, ia yang melihat tombak cahaya kearahnya menebaskan pisau hitam ditangan kanan dengan seketika tombak cahaya kebanggan Da-Tenshi itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kukatan sekali lagi untuk pergi jika tidak jangan salahkan aku"

Raynalle berkedut marah dan berteriak

"Serang manusia keparat ini"

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut, mulai mengeluarkan sedikit aura ditubuhnya. Aura yang bagaikan kegelapan itu hanya menyelimuti tubuh Naruto bagaikan kulit kedua, tapi yang paling membedakan adalah kekuatan yang dipancarkan dari aura yang sesedikit itu benar-benar nyata.

"Kurasa lima detik sudah cukup"

"Tutup mulutmu serangga"

1

Naruto melesat menghilang tanpa ada yang menyadari dan berakhir diatas kepala pria Da-Tenshi tersebut. Ia agak merasa jengkel dengan makhluk tersebut, tangan kanan mengepal dan menghantam tepat pada punggung Da-Tenshi menyebabkan lubang besar ditanah. Ia masih yakin pria itu masih hidup tapi kondisi sekarang mungkin sekarat.

2

Ketiga wanita Da-Tenshi itu memandang dengan mata lebar, Shock. Mereka baru menyadari sekarang peringatan yang dilontarkan manusia tersebut tidak main-main. Dalam sekejab salah satu rekan mereka tumbang. Mittel yang tidak jauh dari Naruto merasakan sakit yang mejalar dari perutnya dan mengetahui bahwa manusia yang ia lihat telah berpindah dan melancarkan serangan padanya. Rasa sakit yang begitu kuat membuat nya kehilangan kesadaran dengan segera, tidak menyadari dirinya kembali jatuh tepat dimana rekan mereka jatuh pertama.

3

Kalawana yang merasakan bahaya mencoba melarikan diri dengan cepat, mengepakkan sayapnya pergi. Tapi sebuah tangan menghentikan nya, memegang kaki kiri dan menariknya kuat. Ia bahkan tidak sempat melawan saat manusia tersebut menariknya dengan kekuatan lebih dari tadi dan menghempaskan kedalam lubang yang sama, meski kesadarannya masih ada tapi sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak.

4

Raynalle yang menyaksikan seluruh bawahannya kalah dalam waktu singkat mengerang marah, tapi ia menyadari lawan yang ia hadapi lebih kuat darinya. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia melemparkan puluhan tombak cahaya kearah Naruto. Berharap mengenai lawan tersebut, Naruto yang melihat tombak cahaya kearahnya hanya bersikap datar. Pisau yang tadi ia masukan dalam coat, ia tarik kembali. Dengan energi nya ia menyalurkan kedalam pisau tersebut, dan dengan beberapa tebasan tombak-tombak cahaya itu menghilang.

5

Menyadari tidak ada kesempatan menang Raynalle berusaha melarikan diri, tapi saat ia ingin mengerakan sayap nya ia menyadari sayap tersebut telah terpotong. Dengan tatapan takut Raynalle melihat pisau hitam menusuk perutnya, dan sebuah hantaman dari tumit kaki membuatnya jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama.

Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya keatas, dari pisau itu terbentuh aura gelap yang makin lama makin terkonsentrasi. Jika ia lepaskan serangan nya maka dipastikan keempat Da-Tenshi itu akan mati, tapi Naruto berpikir lain dan menghilangkan aura nya. Ia dengan perlahan turun dan menapaki tanah, berjalan kearah lubang tersebut.

Dia menyadari bahwa fraksi Da-Tenshi akan bergerak meski ia membunuh atau tidak mereka. Tapi ia menilai bahwa mereka masih memiliki informasi yang dapat digunakan untuk nanti. Naruto mengores telapak tangannya, meneteskan beberapa darah ketanah dan dalam sekejab lingkaran sihir mengelilingi keempat Da-Tenshi tersebut.

"Darah ini adalah sebagai pengikat, bahwa engkau akan menjadi kaki dan tangan yang tidak akan menghianatiku. Kupersembahkan darahku ini"

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Naruto, lingkaran sihir itu bersinar terang dan darah yang mengelilingi lingkaran tersebut mulai memasuki tubuh keempat Da-Tenshi tersebut. Ini adalah sihir kuno yang pernah Naruto dan Sasuke gunakan untuk mendapatkan informasi dimana letak Lucifer, meski syarat dari sihir ini adalah mereka yang dijadikan kaki tangan harus jauh lebih lemah dari pengikatnya. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mengguji berbagai makhluk dengan sihir ini dan hampir semua berhasil, tapi untuk bangsa naga itu masih belum seratus persen berhasil.

Freed yang menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut berkeringat dingin, ia berusaha menyeret tubuhnya untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Naruto yang merasakan pergerakan pendeta itu, mengeluarkan dan menembak pistol yang tadi. Peluru itu tepat mengenai kening Freed dan mengakhiri kehidupan Eksorsis itu dengan cepat.

Sang Slayer itu berjalan kearah Asia, dan membawa tubuh Asia yang masih menutup mata pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan cepat.

The Slayer

Dua belas sayap hitam itu menepak dengan indahnya. Pemilik sayap itu memandang pada sisa pertarungan dihadapannya. Pria dengan rambut hitam dan sebagian pirang itu perlahan turun, pakaian kimono yang ia kenakan berkibar dengan pelan.

Pria itu mendesah pelan berjalan kearah lubang dimana ke empat anak buah nya terbaring disana. Ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pertarungan yang terjadi ini bukan disebabkan oleh fraksi manapaun, karena ia tidak merasakan aura iblis atau pun malaikat. Melainkan ia merasakan aura lain yang tertinggal. Ia tidak bisa menebak pasti aura apa ini karena pemilik aura tersebut dengan baik menghapus sisa-sisa aura yang mungkin dilacak.

"Sebenarnya apa lagi yang akan terjadi"

Gumam Pria tersebut. Ia dengan kekuatannya membawa keempat anak buahnya pergi dari sana berharap mereka akan memberikan informasi yang berarti dari peristiwa tersebut. Pria tersebut juga menyadari keberadaan pendeta Freed yang telah tewas disana, tapi ia mengabaikan dan terbang pergi.

"Mereka kalau tidak salah berada dibawah perintah Kokabiel"

Pria tersebut mulai mengaitkan masalah tersebut dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Jika intuisinya benar maka masalah ini akan berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia terjadi.

The Slayer

Naruto berjalan menyusuri kota dengan Asia dipunggung, berharap menemukan tempat tinggal yang layak untuk mereka berdua. Ia dapat mendengarkan nafas halus Asia yang tidur dipunggungnya, pandangan Slayer itu menatap melihat sebuah selebaran yang ditempel ditiang listrik. Selebaran yang memperlihatkan rumah yang dijual, disana juga mencantumkan harga dan tempat dimana pemilik tinggal.

Naruto yang sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi mengambil selebaran tersebut dan berjalan kearah alamat yang tertera. Setengah jam berlalu dan akhirnya ia menemukannya, meski langit sudah gelap tapi pemilik rumah itu menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Negosiasi yang Naruto lakukan juga tidak berlangsung lama, dengan kesepakatan yang sudah ditulis Naruto membayar dan siap menempati rumah tersebut, beruntung ia sudah mempersiapkan untuk hal-hal yang seperti ini. Pemilik rumah yang bernama Satoshi itu dengan baik nya mengatarkan ia dan Asia.

Bangunan dua lantai dengan empat kamar dihadapanya memberikan kesan nyaman, meski tidak besar tapi terlihat bagus. Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan kunci rumah, membuka dan melihat isinya. Ia dengan cepat membawa gadis dipunggunya kedalam kamar, membaringkan dengan lembut. Naruto menatap wajah tidur Asia, sebelum ia meningalkan kamar tersebut Naruto mengecup kening Asia.

TBC

Author Note :

Nikmati saja lah cerita yang saya buat, baik tidak nya yang menilai adalah pembaca. Jika berkenan tinggalkan review. Terima kasih


	4. Begining

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"The Slayer"

Chapter 3

Naruto Argento terbangun dengan kepala pusing. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Ia melirik pada jendela yang sedikit memancarkan cahaya. Langit sudah memberikan cahayanya lagi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha mencari petunjuk sekarang jam berapa, Ah Naruto baru ingat ia baru pindah kemarin malam dan rumah ini masih kosong jadi jam pun ia belum punya.

Dia mulai berjalan kearah pintu membuka nya lebar-lebar. Kemudian ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah panjang berdiri disana. Mata hijau gadis itu menatap nya dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa Asia?"

Asia tidak menjawab hanya melangkah maju dan memeluk tubuh pria dihadapannya. Wajah gadis itu dibenamkan pada dada Naruto, suara isakan kecil terdengar jika kau menajamkan pendengaranmu.

Naruto menganggkat tangannya mengelus lembut rambut gadis itu dengan sayang. Ia memaklumi rasa takut Asia, tapi hal seperti ini harus terjadi cepat atau lambat. Pemilik dari Sacred Gear pasti akan bersinggungan dengan dunia supranatural, dan Naruto dengan segala kekuatannya akan melindungi Asia.

"Tenang saja Asia aku pasti akan melindungimu"

Pemilik Twilight Healing itu mengganguk pelan.

"Jadi sekarang bisa lepaskan aku"

Asia yang mendengarnya perlahan melepas pelukannya, melangkah mundur dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita mencari makan"

"Hm"

Naruto tersenyum melihat anggukan gadis tersebut, ia dengan cepat membawa kedua nya keluar rumah.

Disepanjang perjalanan keduannya menyaksikan berbagai remaja yang mengenakan pakaian serupa, sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dan blazer hitam dan sebuah logo yang Naruto yakini sebagai logo sekolah. Asia yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan tertarik, selama ini dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya bersekolah pada umumnya. Ia selalu belajar bersama anak-anak di gereja dan sesekali ia belajar dengan Teeresa dan Maria.

Naruto yang melihat tatapan Asia tersenyum maklum, ia juga menyadari sedikit keinginan dari gadis tersebut. Meski Asia tidak menunjukkan keinginan egois dirinya tapi ia dan semua orang di gereja sadar akan hal itu. Dia menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu dan berkata.

"Asia apa kau ingin merasakan bagaimana bersekolah seperti pada umumnya dan memiliki teman yang sebaya denganmu"

Asia mengangguk pelan

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu, Nii-chan mu ini akan berusaha melakukannya yang terbaik"

"T-tapi Naruto-niichan"

"Tenang saja aku pasti akan melakukannya yang terbaik, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak membangunkanku jika ingin kekamar mandi dimalam hari"

"Nii-chan!"

"Hehehe..! yang lebih penting sekarang kita harus mengisi perut dulu"

"Hmm"

Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan tangan kanan yang menggandeng Asia. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihatnya ia hiraukan tujuannya sekarang adalah mencari makan dan mengali informasi bagaimana membuat Asia menjadi seorang siswa sekolah.

The Slayer

Naruto duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya sambil memandangi Asia yang tengah asyik melihat-lihat buku yang siang tadi ia belikan. Ia mengambil kopi diatas meja menyesapnya pelan, ia juga mengambil sebuah buku disamping kopi tersebut dan mulai membacanya. Buku yang dibacanya adalah buku tentang peraturan umum di negara tersebut, Naruto juga mendapati bahwa agar bisa menjadi siswa sekolah harus melalui beberapa tes. Ia mengembuskan nafas pelan, berpikir apa Asia bisa melewati tes tersebut tapi melihat subjek yang diujikan dan beberapa syarat lain ia bisa bernafas lega.

Dia membuka lembaran buku yang dipengangnya kesebuah halaman, mata shapire Naruto menyipit pelan melihat pada halaman tersebut tercantum sebuah gambar sekolah. Ia juga dapat melihat gambar dari beberapa siswa yang mengenakan pakaian yang dilihatnya siang tadi.

"Kuoh Academy"

"Nii-chan"

"Ah bukan apa-apa Asia, kau lanjutkan saja yang kau lakukan"

Dia tidak sadar mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Naruto melirik ke Asia yang kembali ke aktifitasnya semula dan mengembuskan nafas pelan.

' _Di katakan disini bahwa sekolah ini memiliki peringkat yang baik dan sistem pengajaran yang profesional. Melihat denah lokasi sekolah Kuoh ini juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, jadi Asia hanya tinggal berjalan kesana. Dua tahun lalu dikhusus kan untuk perempuan dan sekarang juga dibuka untuk siswa laki-laki jadi melihat presentasi jumlah laki-laki dan perempuan aku bisa merasa aman. Tetapi aku tidak bisa lengah begitu saya, melihat kemarin kita harus berhadapan dengan Da-tenshi dan remaja kemarin juga beraura iblis. Sialan aku masih harus mendapatkan informasi, kalau seperti ini aku tidak tahu musuh yang akan dihadapi seperti apa. Asalkan lawan tidak setingkat dengan malaikat bersayap dua belas aku masih bisa menahannya meski kesempatan menang sangat tipis'_

Naruto menyesap kopi nya sampai habis dan mendesah pelan.

' _Andai saya kekuatanku bisa pulih dengan cepat, ini mengesalkan hanya memiliki setengah dari keseluruhan kekuatan yang kumiliki. Tapi aku bersyukur mendapatkan bantuan dari mu Sasuke dan kalian yang memberikan energi sihir kepadaku. Kalau menunggu pemulihan tubuhku sendiri akan memakan waktu lebih dari dua tahun dan itu waktu yang cukup lama. Aku harus mencari sumber sihir untuk bisa kuserap, apa aku harus mengunakannya agar bisa mengembalikan kondisiku lebih cepat. Tidak jika mengunakannya akan lebih membebani dan resiko yang ada lebih besar'_

' _Aku sangat berharap bisa menemukan seperti naga, pegasus, unicorn, phoenix sekarang karena mereka adalah hewan-hewan yang mengandung inti murni mana yang bisa dengan mudah aku serap. Berpikir seperti itu akan percuma sekarang, dari banyak buku yang kubaca mereka sekarang hanya menjadi makhluk dongeng dan legenda. Tetapi pasti mereka masih ada disuatu tempat bersembunyi sekarang'_

"Ah aku melamun terlalu lama"

Dia menyadari bahwa ia terlalu lama berpikir sampai keluar dari subjek yang ia pikirkan. Naruto memandang Asia yang tertidur sekarang dengan kepala yang disandarkan dibantaran sofa dan tangan memeluk sebuah buku, pakaian terusan berwarna putih terlihat kusut. Naruto tersenyum melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan dengkuran halus, ia menutup buku ditangannya dan meletakkannya dimeja.

Kedua tangan itu menyentuh belakang leher dan tungkai kaki membawa tubuh gadis itu ke arah kamar. Naruto membaringkan dengan lembut dan tidak lupa mengecup kening Asia sebelum keluar.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya melihat seperti apa kota ini"

Kata Naruto mengambil coat coklatnya dan melangkah keluar rumah, ia tidak lupa memasang kekkai.

"Jadi kemana aku harus pergi sekarang?"

Sebuah aura samar terasa oleh Naruto, ia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan kesumber aura.

"Kurasa jawabannya adalah kesana"

Naruto melesat kearah aura yang ia rasakan, kecepatan yang begitu cepat bagi mata orang biasa.

The Slayer

Sebuah gedung yang tidak terpakai di daerah luar kota dengan rumput tinggi mengelilingi bangunan tersebut. Gelapnya daerah itu memberikan kesan menyerampan, sesekali terdengar suara yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Malam dengan bulan yang tertutupi menyulitkan pandangan mata. Beberapa siluet memasuki gedung tersebut seolah tidak terganggu oleh kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba suara raungan mengema bersamaan dengan ledakan yang memekakan telinga. Dari gelapnya bayang-bayang, sesuatu muncul. Tubuh bagian atas adalah seorang wanita dan bagian bawah raksaksa, dikedua tangannya memegang sebuah tombak panjang. Tubuh bagian bawah memiliki empat kaki beserta cakar yang tajam, dan ekor bagaikan ular mengikas kesana kemari.

Lima siluet itu tidak gentar melihat makhluk tersebut. Siluet yang paling depan memberikan perintah pada yang lain dan mulai menyerang makhluk tersebut.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

Suara benda tajam yang berbenturan menggema, kilatan-kilatan bunga api terpancar dari sana. Siluet pemegang pedang itu melancarkan serangan lagi dan lagi, tapi makhluk tersebut menangkis dan menyerang dengan tombak dan cakar dikakinya.

Tidak sampai disitu kilatan-kilatan petir berwarna kuning sekarang mulai terlihat. Pemilik dari petir itu mengarahkan pada makhluk tersebut, suara geraman rasa sakit dari sana terdengar jelas. Dia yang melihat itu menambah intensitas serangannya berusaha menghancurkan makhluk tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat dari balik jendela memasang wajah datar, ia dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka semua disana iblis. Naruto juga mendapati pemuda yang membantunya berada disana, terdiam saat rekan-rekannya menghabisi makhluk tersebut.

Mata Slayer itu menatap tertarik pada energi yang dikeluarkan gadis berambut merah disana, energi hitam kemerahaan yang ia tahu pasti apa itu. Kekuatan yang dulu pernah ia lawan dalam peperangan, yang hanya dimiliki bangsa iblis dari clan Bael Power of Destruction.

' _Jadi mereka berasal dari clan Bael, tapi kenapa mereka mengancurkan jenis mereka sendiri dan juga bagaimana makhluk yang dulu bukan iblis bisa menjadi iblis'_

Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa hanya gadis berambut merah yang murni iblis dan sisanya memiliki aura yang bercampur dalam satu tubuh. Tetapi aura yang menyelubungi mereka adalah aura iblis, itu yang membuat Naruto berspekulasi seperti itu. Jika keturunan iblis dan makhluk lain maka salah satu yang akan dominan dan yang lain akan bercampur dan jika kedua nya dominan maka kedua energi tersebut akan menjadi satu. Tapi mereka berbeda dan Naruto pun kesulitan untuk menjelaskannya.

' _Gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang itu dalam dirinya aku dapat mengenali aura dari Da-Tenshi, Pemuda berpedang itu juga memiliki aura dari Sacred Gear dan gadis kecil itu terasa seperti Youkai, kalau pemuda coklat itu aku sudah mengenali aura naga darinya. Dan yang murni hanya gadis berambut merah tersebut, aura iblis dari tubuhnya benar-benar murni'_

' _Seperti yang kuduga bahwa sekolah yang aku baca tadi ada makhluk supranatural disana, lihat itu seragam yang dipakai mereka sama dengan digambar. Hah apa yang harus aku lakukan, melihat lagi profil dari kota ini yang paling dekat hanya Academy Kuoh dan sekolah yang lain berada cukup jauh. Tetapi jika aku biarkan Asia bersekolah disitu akan jadi masalah, tapi aku harus juga mengenalkan dunia supranatural pada Asia karena dia juga pasti akan berurusan dengan mereka dan disekolah itu Asia bisa mendapatkan pengetahuan dan teman sebaya. AHHH AKU BINGUNG'_

Lamunan Naruto berhenti saat merasakan aura mereka sudah akan menghilang, ia juga menyaksikan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang membawa mereka pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Naruto yang merasa tidak ada gunannya disitu, melompat dan menghilang dalam bayang-bayang malam. Sosok-nya dengan cepat terlihat berdiri diatap sebuah gedung, ia memandang bulan diatasnya dengan datar. Sesekali angin menerpa dan mengibarkan coat-nya, Naruto sekarang benar-benar merasakan perbedaan yang besar di masa ia sebelum tertidur dan setelah bangun. Banyak yang ia tidak mengerti, tapi itu juga membuat ia makin tertarik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi selama aku tidur tapi kupastikan aku akan mencari tahu"

Kata Naruto sembari menikmati angin malam yang dingin

"Apa kabar dengan fraksi-fraksi sekarang, siapa yang sekarang memimpin fraksi malaikat, iblis dan malaikat jatuh sejak kejatuhan pemimpin mereka pada peperangan aku jadi ingin tahu"

The Slayer

Naruto dan Asia keluar dengan sebuah amplop besar ditangan, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan administrasi dikota tersebut. Meski agak merepotkan tapi hal seperti itu dibutuhkan untuk tinggal di kota ini. Dan kenapa Naruto tidak kembali ke Eropa dimana gereja yang dulu ia tinggali berada disana? Ia pasti menjawab bahwa itu akan sangat beresiko tinggi. Dimana jika Naruto melakukannya dalang dari surat tersebut akan menargetkan gereja karena pemilik Twilight Healing kembali dan resiko terlukanya bagi pengguni gereja akan menjadi lebih besar, ia juga sudah menghubungi Teressa dan sudah memikirkan jalan yang terbaik. Menurut Naruto Asia akan lebih aman berada bersamanya dan juga lebih baik mengetahui siapa dalang dari masalah ini dan menyelesaikannya sebelum kembali.

"Naruto-niichan apa Asia akan benar-benar bersekolah disana"

Asia berkata dengan wajah penuh harap

"Iya tenang saja Asia, serahkan semua pada Nii-chan mu ini"

"Terima kasih, Naruto-niichan"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih karena kau adalah adikku, itu sudah jadi tugas kakak untuk melakukannya"

Asia mengganguk senang

"Jadi sekarang kita akan kemana, langsung melihat sekolah yang akan kau tempati atau kembali kerumah, atau juga mencari makan"

"Terserah Nii-chan"

"Hehehe kalau begitu kita lihat dulu sekolah tersebut lalu mencari makan dan terus pulang"

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan obrolan yang terus terjadi antar keduanya, sesekali terlihat Asia tertawa karena omongan Naruto. Bagi perjalan kaki yang melihat mereka bukan sebagai saudara tapi lebih ke kekasih, karena keintiman mereka berdua. Bahkan ibu-ibu yang melihat mereka tersenyum penuh arti yang dengan baiknya dihiraukan Naruto dan Asia.

Langkah kaki mereka pun akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang yang cukup besar, sebuah lapangan luas dan bangunan besar disebrangnya. Tulisan besar Kuoh Academy di gerbang mengindikasi bahwa ini adalah tempat yang tepat. Naruto berjalan kearah gerbang yang tertutup tersebut, berusaha memanggil petugas disana.

Dengan alasan untuk melihat sekolah yang akan dimasuki adiknya petugas tersebut akhirnya membukakan gerbang. Naruto membalas lambaian tangan dari petugas itu dengan senyuman saat ia dan Asia mulai memasuki kawasan Kuoh Academy.

Pandangan siswa dari berbagai sudut sedikit membuat Naruto risih, ia yang saat ini mengenakan pakaian berupa kemeja gelap dan celana dengan warna yang sama memang memberikan kesan keren. Apalagi didukung dengan wajah tampan, yang membuat siswa perempuan Kuoh menjadi terpesona. Naruto juga memberikan aura dewasa yang menambah nilai positif akan dirinya.

Disampingnya Asia mengenakan sebuah blus dan cardigan. Rok dengan warna musim gugur juga ia kenakan, penampilan Asia saat ini benar-benar cocok.

Naruto menggengam tangan Asia dan membawa nya masuk kedalam gedung sekolah tersebut. Gedung tiga lantai itu ternyata lebih luas pikir Naruto saat ia memasukinya. Ia mulai berkeliling dengan santai menghiraukan siswa yang mengikuti mereka.

Dari pembicaraan dengan petugas penjaga gerbang bahwa kantor kepala sekolah berada dilantai tiga, jadi Naruto tidak bergegas kesana dan dengan santai mengelilingi lantai satu dan dua. Untuk ruangan yang lain ia berencana melihat setelah dari ruang kantor kepala sekolah.

Puas berkeliling Naruto dan Asia saat ini berdiri didepan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, Naruto dengan tegas membuka pintu dihadapanya. Dan mendapati seorang pria duduk disana.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Naruto Argento dan disebelah saya adalah Asia Argento"

Naruto dengan cepat memperkenalkan dirinya dan Asia, berusaha sesopan mungkin dengan orang dihadapan mereka.

"Saya kepala sekolah Kuoh Academy dan ada keperluan apa anda berdua kemari"

Pria itu berbicara dengan nada datar tapi berwibawa

"Saya ingin mendaftarkan adik saya kesekolah ini, jadi silakan untuk melihat berkas-berkas nya terlebih dahulu"

Naruto memberikan sebuah amplop yang sebelumnya sudah ia persiapkan terlebih dahulu.

Pria itu menerima dan membuka nya perlahan, membaca setiap detail dari surat-surat disana. Tidak sampai lima menit ia sudah menyelesaikan membacanya, mengembalikan isi kembali kedalam amplop.

"Saya sudah membaca berkas-berkas nya, dan mendapati bahwa adik anda sebelumnya tidak mengikuti sekolah formal. Jadi bisa anda jelaskan sebabnya"

"Sebenarnya adik saya ini adalah seorang biarawati yang sejak kecil hidup di gereja jadi selama ini ia hanya mendapatkan pendidikan dari gereja dan tidak bisa mengikuti sekolah formal. Alasan kenapa sekarang mendaftakan diri ke sekolah formal itu karena keinginan dari adik saya sendiri"

"Melihat nilai dari tes yang sudah dia jalani, ia tidak akan kesulitan untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang diajarkan dan juga melihat kalian berdua yang seperti nya bukan dari negara ini, membuatku sedikit tertarik"

".."

"Jadi kuputuskan untuk menerima Asia Argento sebagai siswa di Kuoh Academy dan juga disini ada beberapa berkas dari Naruto Argento juga yang terselip, dan aku membaca nya tanpa sadar. Anda memiliki kemampuan dalam bahasa dan meski tidak ada ijazah resmi tapi itu tidak menutup kemumkina bahwa kemampuan anda tinggi. Jadi apakah anda menginginkan untuk menjadi guru disini, sebagai guru bahasa inggris"

Naruto hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung mendengar penuturan dari kepala sekolah Kuoh Academy tersebut. Tetapi melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini bukanlah sifat Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran nya, saya dengan senang hati akan menerimannya"

"Itu bagus dan tunggu sebentar"

Pria itu mengambil dua lembar kertas dari laci meja dan mulai menulis sesuatu disana.

"Ini adalah surat penerimaan bagi saudara Asia Argento dan kontrak kerja bagi saudara Naruto Argento"

Naruto menerima surat tersebut dan menunduk berterima kasih

"Terima kasih banyak"

Setelah menerima surat tersebut Naruto dan Asia keluar dari ruangan dan menuju ke lantai dua dimana ruang administrasi berada. Saat mereka keluar suara bell istirahat mengema di kawasan Kuoh Academy, dan banyak siswa yang berhamburan keluar. Naruto terpaksa harus mengela nafas saat menyadari di jalan yang dilewatinya penuh akan siswa.

"Naruto-niichan"

"Tenang saja Asia, mereka hanya sedikit tertarik pada kita dan juga kau harusnya tidak malu karena mungkin mereka akan menjadi temanmu nanti"

"Hmm"

Naruto mengengam tangan Asia dan membawanya berjalan. Suara-suara dari samping kiri dan kanannya ia hiraukan.

"Hei hei tampan apa kau sensei baru"

"Siapa namamu"

"Kau dari luar negeri ya?"

"Lihat lah kemari"

"Gadis itu apa siswa baru"

"Kyaaa dia imut banget"

Dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh siswa Kuoh Academy padanya, Naruto sampai tidak bisa membalasnya jadi ia akhirnya mengacuhkan saja. Asia yang disampingnya juga sempat membalas beberapa tapi karena pertanyaannya yang terus berdatangan akhirnya gadis itu kewalahan juga.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berhasil masuk ke ruang administrasi dilantai dua dengan perjuangan. Urusan administrasi dengan surat dari kepala sekolah tidak memakan waktu lama. Naruto dan Asia hanya perlu menunggu untuk sebuah seragam dan kartu siswa untuk Asia, dan beberapa buku materi untuk Naruto.

Setelah menerima hal tersebut Naruto dan Asia beranjak pulang, tapi sebelum itu mereka memastikan bahwa jam istirahat telah berakhir agar mereka tidak terjebak lagi.

The Slayer

Beberapa hari semenjak Naruto dan Asia mendapatkan surat tersebut, mereka mulai melakukan persiapan untuk memulai kehidupan di kota yang jauh dari rumah ini. Naruto sendiri dengan sigap mencari informasi beberapa hari terakhir, meski ia bisa merasakan Da-Tenshi yang ia ikat dengan darahnya masih belum bisa digunakan. Tetapi dengan keahlian dari masa lalu, ia masih bisa mencari beberapa informasi berharga.

"Hari ini cuacanya bagus. Iya kan Naruto-niichan?"

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali Asia"

"Hehe. Bagaimana tidak senang, hari ini kan hari pertama masuk kesekolah"

"Iya iya. Tapi ingat kan apa yang aku katakan"

"Iya Nii-chan. Pertama berusaha untuk tidak malu dan gugup didepan banyak orang. Kedua berteman dengan teman sekelas sebisa mungkin, menjawab pertanyaan mereka dan terakhir jika terjadi masalah yang tidak bisa ditanggani, gunakan ini untuk memanggil Naruto-niichan"

Asia berkata dengan senyum diwajahnya, ia juga menunjukan sebuah gelang di pergelangan tangan kiri. Sebuah gelang yang khusus dibuat Naruto, agar bisa mengetahui di mana lokasi Asia dengan cepat dan memilki fungsi panggilan.

"Bagus kalau Asia mengingatnya"

Mereka berjalan kesekolah dengan bahagia, Asia yang mengenakan segaram Kuoh Academy dan Naruto yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana gelap disampingnya. Tatapan para siswa yang berjalan searah dengan mereka penuh dengan rasa tertarik.

"Bukankah mereka yang kemarin itu?"

"Tidak mungkin... pria tampan itu akan ada disekolah bersama dengan kita?"

"Kyaaa aku jadi tidak sabar"

"Gadis disampingnya juga manis sekali"

"Apa mereka bersaudara?"

"Melihat kesamaan mereka kupikir mereka bersaudara"

Seperti itulah yang dibicarakan siswa disekitar mereka. Ya bagi yang melihat mereka berdua pembicaraan seperti itu sudah sangat biasa, melihat mereka begitu menawan.

Naruto dan Asia sampai disekolah sambil berbicara. Mereka berjalan kearah ruang guru terlebih dahulu, selang beberapa menit mereka keluar. Mereka dengan patuh menunggu dipintu ruang kelas, sampai seorang sensei memanggil mereka.

"Selamat pagi"

"Selamat pagi sensei"

Suara sensei yang masuk dan balasan dari siswa mengema dalam kelas

"Hari ini kita akan menerima siswa dan sensei baru dari luar negeri, aku harap kalian bisa berperilaku pada mereka dan mengenalkan peraturan sekolah ini"

Kelas menjadi sunyi sesaat kembali ribut mendengar ucapan sensei. Bisikan-bisikan dari berbagai sudut ruang kelas dapat didengar.

' _Siswa dan sensei baru?"_

Pikir Issei

Dua orang berambut sama memasuki kelas. Suara ribut makin terdengar saat siswa melihat wajah dari keduanya. Mereka kemudian membungkuk dan memberikan salam ke semua penghuni kelas. Keributan makin menjadi saat Naruto memberikan senyuman dan Asia yang menunduk malu. Mereka berdua bersamaan mengambil alat tulis dan perlahan menulis nama mereka, sebuah tulisan dengan huruf katakana. Setelah menyelesaikan itu, ia berbalik dan melihat seluruh penguni kelas dengan menyeluruh.

"Salam kenal. Nama saya Naruto Argento dan saya akan menjadi sensei baru mengajar bahasa inggris, jika ada pertanyaan mengenai pelajaran bisa bertanya langsung. Terima kasih" Naruto tersenyum untuk mengakhiri perkenalannya.

Suara teriakan perempuan makin menjadi melihat senyman menawan Naruto. Sensei harus dengan tegas mendiamkan siswa-siswa tersebut.

"Asia gilirannmu"

Asia mengangguk pelan

"Sal-am kenal. Nama sa-ya Asia Argento. Saya berharap bisa berteman dengan kalian semua. Terima kasih" Asia membungkuk dengan gugup

Issei yang berada dikelas tersebut, memandang gadis itu dengan berbinar. Ia tidak sadar mengeluarkan senyuman mesum.

The Slayer

Hari itu berakhir dengan damai, dengan Asia yang cepat beradaptasi dan mulai memiliki teman sekelas. Dan Naruto sendiri yang disibukkan dengan beberapa materi pembelajaran yang harus ia kuasai, hari pertama ini dia belum diperbolehkan mengajar sendiri. Naruto hanya mengikuti seorang sensei yang memberikan contoh cara mengajar padanya, meski hampir semua siswa perempuan dikelas yang ia masuki menaruh perhatian padanya. Ia hanya memberikan senyum pada mereka, tapi untuk beberapa siswa yang Slayer itu indikasi sebagai iblis Naruto beberapa kali merasakan dan bertanya sewajarnya pada mereka.

Di kelas tiga Naruto mendapati gadis berambut merah dan hitam yang ia lihat kemarin, dan mengetahui nama mereka adalah Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. Naruto juga mendapati fakta bahwa kedua nya sangat populer di Kuoh Academy, tetapi dalam pikiran Naruto ada yang sedikit menganjal. Kenapa clan Gremory yang pada waktu dulu hanya sebuah clan kelas 2 memiliki kekuatan Power of Destruction dari bael yang notabennya dulu sangat menakutkan dalam peperangan. Apakah clan bael sekarang telah musnah dan bagaimana nasib 72 pilar iblis yang dulu pernah ia lawan. Naruto ingin mengetahui nya tapi bagaimana ia mendapatkan informasi tersebut.

Selain itu Naruto juga merasakan ada lebih dari sepuluh iblis di Kuoh Academy dan hampir semuanya bergender perempuan. Dan salah satu pilar juga ada disana selain Gremory yaitu Sitri, clan yang selalu menyulitkan rencana Naruto dan Sasuke dulu karena kecerdasan mereka selain itu kemampuan pengendalian sihir elemen air dan es sangat tinggi. Bahkan beberapa kali api Sasuke bisa dipadamkan oleh sihir mereka.

Naruto mendesah pelan, saat ini ia sedang berjalan pulang bersama Asia. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan lebih pada iblis-iblis tersebut untuk saat ini. Dia tidak ingin merusak senyuman bahagia yang ditunjukan gadis disampingnya tersebut.

"Asia bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

"Naruto-niichan, hari ini begitu menyenangkan. Aku mendapatkan beberapa teman namanya Rika-san, Nana-san dan Tama-san, teman-teman yang lainnya juga baik padaku. Dan Nii-chan tahu Issei-san juga ada dikelas yang sama"

"Ah remaja yang waktu itu"

"Hmm. Nii-chan sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hari ini sedikit melelahkan, tapi cukup menyenangkan juga"

"Jawaban Nii-chan selalu begitu"

"Hehehe kau tahu sendirikan nii-chan mu ini seperti apa"

".."

Asia mengangguk cepat

"Oh ya. Asia apa kau kesulitan dalam pelajaran atau yang lainnya"

"Tidak terlalu, karena pelajaran yang diajarkan hampir sama dengan yang diajarkan Teressa-neechan dan Maria-baachan"

"Begitukah?"

"Hmm"

"Ah aku harap tidak ada yang terjadi"

Naruto bergumam pelan dan gadis disampingnya mengangguk setuju. Mereka berjalan pulang dengan perasaan seperti itu.

Disebuah jendela sebuah bayangan perempuan tengah mengawasi kepergian dua orang yang sekarang menghilang dari kawasan Kuoh Academy. Gadis dengan rambut merah darah tersebut, bersedekap dada yang menyebabkan aset yang dimilikinya makin terlihat.

"Akeno bagaimana menurutmu mereka berdua?"

Rias Gremory bertanya pada ratu-nya yang sedang menuangkan teh

"Asia Argento memilki aura dari pemilik Sacred Gear dan Naruto Argento memilki aura yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, yang saya prediksi sebagai Sacred Gear juga"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu?"

"Itu mungkin karena saya mendengarnya dari Hyodou Issei Buchou"

"Issei?"

"Benar Buchou, ia sebelumnya pernah bertemu dengan mereka berdua dan menurut Issei, ia mengalami respon bila berdekatan dengan pria bernama Naruto Argento"

"Jadi seperti itu, memang benar jika Sacred Gear yang berdekatan akan merespon antara satu sama lain dan sejauh yang kuketahui hanya Sacred Gear yang bisa melakukannya"

"Apa Buchou akan menjadikan mereka salah satu peerage Gremory?"

Akeno bertanya dengan secangkir teh ditangannya, ia menatap sang King dihadapanya dengan hormat.

"Kita lihat nanti Akeno, tapi pemilkik Sacred Gear akan sangat membantu jika mereka masuk dalam peerage-ku"

"Buchou masih memikirkannya?"

"Tentu saja Akeno, siapa yang ingin bertunangan dan menikahi Raiser Phenex. Aku jelas-jelas menentang pertunangan ini, meski ini sudah menjadi diputuskan oleh Otou-sama tapi aku tetap akan menentangnya dan di rating game aku pasti akan mengalahkannya, untuk mendapatkan kebebasan"

"Kesimpulannya Buchou akan menarik, tidak peduli apa"

"Itu benar Akeno, jadi persiapkan apa yang harus dilakukan dan juga bisa panggilkan Issei kemari, aku ingin mendengar langsung mengenai pertemuan mereka"

"Baik"

The Slayer

Naruto berlari dengan kencang dan hampir mendobrak pintu besar dihadapanya. Saat ia menyadari Asia yang duduk disofa baik-baik saja, dirinya baru saja merasakan panggilan darurat dari gelang yang dipakai Asia langsung melesat begitu saja. Meski hari ini jam pelajaran sudah berakhir tapi masih ada siswa dan guru di sekolah, yang dengan hebatnya dihiraukan Naruto dikepalanya saat itu hanya keselamatan Asia.

Ia melirik kesekeliling dengan cepat dan menyadari seluruh iblis dari Rias Gremory ada disana. Dengan Rias Gremory duduk bagaikan rasa dikursi yang berbeda, ia juga melihat wajah asing dengan pakaian pelayan berdiri dibelakang kursi tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa wajah pelayan itu terasa sedikit familiar, apa ia pernah bertemu dengannya pikir Naruto.

"Duduklah Naruto-san"

Mendengar penuturan dari siswa bernama Akeno Himejima, ia dengan pelan berjalan dan duduk disamping Asia.

"Asia apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Nii-chan"

"Syukurlah"

Naruto yang mendengarnya menghela nafas pelan, dan sekarang menatap datar ke arah siswa perempuan dihadapannya.

"Apa maksud dari ini Gremory-san, kenapa kau membawa Asia kemari?"

Dia berkata dengan intonasi yang biasa ia gunakan, tapi bagi yang mengetahui mereka merasakan duri didalam sana.

"Tenang dulu sensei, kami disini hanya ingin menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan yang pastinya akan menguntungkan bagi sensei dan Argento-san"

Rias membalas dengan senyum percaya diri, yang harus digunakan dalam sebuah negosiasi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksumu Gremory-san, jadi bisa engkau jelaskan?"

Dengan pertanyaan yang terkesan tidak tahu tersebut, Naruto berusaha mengali informasi lebih dari gadis dihadapanya. Ia juga sedikit menyesali kecerobohan dirinya, dan tidak menyangka bahwa iblis-iblis di Kuoh yang akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Apa pola pikir di dunia supranatural juga berubah sejak ia tertidur? Naruto tidak tahu jawaban pastinya. Ia berpikiran bahwa mereka hanya akan hidup damai jika tidak ada salah satu yang menyerang, tapi sekarang yang dilihatnya berbeda.

"Menjelaskan dari awal akan memakan waktu lama sensei, yang kami inginkan adalah kalian berdua menjadi salah satu dari kami"

"Salah satu dari kalian?"

"Benar kami bukan manusia, seluruh anggota club ini adalah iblis"

Selesai berkata begitu seluruh anggota club tersebut mengeluarkan sayap mereka, sayap hitam seperti kelelawar. Naruto memperhatikan dengan datar, ia juga menyadari hanya wanita berpakaian pelayan tersebut yang tidak mengeluarkan sayapnya.

"Naruto-niichan"

Asia yang melihat hal tersebut mengenggam lengan Naruto kuat.

"Tenang saja Asia"

".."

"Kau seperti nya tidak terlalu terkejut sensei, tidak seperti Argento-san"

"Ah mungkin karena aku juga pernah berurusan dengan bangsa kalian, jadi aku tidak terlalu terkejut"

Rias yang mendengar perkataan Naruto sedikit terkejut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria tersebut telah berurusan dengan iblis sebelumnya. Ia berdehem pelan, untuk mengusir pikirannya yang mulai keluar subjek dan berkata.

"Jadi sensei kami ingin menawarimu dan Aregento-san untuk menjadi Peerage Gremory"

"Peerage?"

"Untuk menjelaskan hal tersebut, aku akan menjelaskan sejarah para iblis. Jaman dahulu kala terjadi perang tiga pihak antara Akuma, Da-Tenshi dan Tenshi. Ketiga pihak memilki jumlah pasukan yang besar dan mereka telah berperang sejak waktu yang tidak diketahui. Akibatnya, ketiga pihak kehilangan sebagian besar pasukan mereka dan perang selesai beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu tanpa ada pihak yang menang"

Naruto mendengarkan dan mulai berpikir tentang garis waktu yang ia tinggalkan

"Para iblis tidak terkecuali kehilangan banyak dari bangsa mereka, dan karena jumlah iblis yang menurun, Ajuka Beelzebub salah satu dari Yondai Maou menciptakan sebuah Evil Pieces dimana dengan kekuatan Evil Pieces dapat merubah makhluk lain menjadi bangsa iblis dan menjadi peerage dari pemilik Evil Pieces tersebut"

' _Beelzebub, Yondai Maou, Evil Pieces benar-benar banyak hal yang kulewatkan. Dan menurut gadis ini peperangan berakhir beberapa ratus tahun lalu dan artinya setelah kedamaian yang aku buat bersama rekan-rekan ku terjadi peperangan lagi antar tiga fraksi dan itu baru berakhir'_

"Jadi berdasarkan penjelasan tersebut Evil Pieces bisa merubah manusia menjadi iblis, itu tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang budak? Dan apa kau pikir aku dan Asia akan menyetujui begitu saja?"

Suara yang dikeluarkan sekarang benar-benar berubah, terasa tajam dan menusuk siapapun yang mendengarkan.

"Tenang dulu sensei, meski di ubah menjadi iblis mereka masih memilki kebebasan sendiri tidak seperti budak"

Rias berusaha untuk tetap tenang mengadapi Naruto, meski dalam hatinya ia sedang bergejolak.

"Kebebasan? Kebebasan seperti apa yang kau maksudkan, tidak ada kebebasan dimana kau terikat seperti itu"

Pewaris Gremory itu mengumpat dalam hati, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria didepannya akan menolaknya seperti ini. Rias bahkan sekarang hampir kehabisan kata untuk menjawab.

"Kau harusnya sudah menyelidiki nya terlebih dahulu, bahwa aku dan Asia berasal dari gereja dan merupakan musuh bagi iblis. Dan bagaimana kau yang seorang iblis menawarkan menjual kemanusian kami untuk menjadi bangsa kalian, aku tidak peduli keuntungan apa yang kami dapatkan dan dengan tegas aku menolak menjadi salah satu dari kalian. Jika kalian ingin mengusir kami dari sekolah ini aku tidak peduli"

Naruto berkata dengan emosi dan berharap dengan begitu iblis-iblis itu tidak menggangu mereka. Ia tidak pernah mengendurkan kesiagaanya, apalagi dengan wanita berpakaian pelayan tersebut. Aura yang dipancarakan oleh nya benar-benar kuat, meski wanita itu menahanya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan aku pergi dari sini"

"Sensei tunggu seben-"

Suara Rias berhenti saat melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang muncul di dekat pintu. Kobaran api meluap dan memperlihatkan belasan iblis yang muncul dari sana.

"Sensei bisa tunggu sebentar"

Naruto sebenarnya ingin cepat pergi dari ruangan tersebut, tapi mendengar Rias Gremory berkata dengan mata yang memohon ia dengan cepat mengangguk. Ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan iblis yang baru keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. Dia menarik Asia dan duduk dikursi disudut ruangan, sebuah teh dan kue di meja juga disajikan dengan rapi oleh gadis bernama Akeno.

Mereka berdua menikmati teh dan kue tersebut dengan damai. Naruto juga dengan tegas memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan iblis-iblis tersebut. Ia mendapati bahwa iblis dengan rambut pirang tersebut adalah tunangan Rias Gremory dan melihat sikap gadis itu, ia dengan tegas menolak.

"Akan kubawa kau kembali ke Underworld Rias dengan kekuatan Phenex ini"

Kobaran api mulai terbakar dari tubuh iblis tersebut dan tawa sombong terdengar mengema dalam ruang club.

"Apa mereka berdua juga peerage-mu Rias"

Raiser menujuk tepat kearah Naruto dan Asia. Rias ingin membantah iblis Phenex tersebut, tapi suara gadis itu tidak keluar.

".."

"Hahahaha...! gadis berambut pirang panjang itu boleh juga Rias. Bersama denganmu aku akan membawa sebuah peerage perempuan mu ke Underworld dan akan kujadikan mainanku, sisa nya akan kujadikan debu. Gadis itu akan menjadi mainan favoritku, akan kuperkosa terus menerus sampai aku bosan hahahah"

Tawa arogan Raiser makin menjadi dan ia tidak menyadari kalimat yang ia ucapkan telah membangunkan kemarahan dari seseorang disana.

Dalam sepersekian detik mata seluruh iblis disana dibuat melihat sekelebat bayangan dan detik berikutnya sebuah lubang tercipta di dinding dengan Raiser berada disana. Para iblis itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, mereka baru melihat Raiser yang tertawa penuh arogansi dan sekarang ia sudah menancap di dinding.

Pandangan seluruh iblis itu akhirnya menangkap seseorang yang sekarang berjalan kearah Raiser dengan pelan. Seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata shapire yang mereka kenali sebagai sensei baru mereka.

Tangan kanan Naruto cepat mencengkram leher Raizer dan membenturkannya. Ia tidak melakukan itu sekali tapi berkali-kali sampai iblis itu mengeluarkan api penyembuhannya.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, apa kau ingin mati?"

Suara dingin dan penuh hawa membunuh dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Kau hanya lah budak yang tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, aku adalah iblis phenex yang abadi"

Raiser berkata dengan api yang mulai berkobar memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum tipis, dan mencengkram lebih pada tangan kanannya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan api yang dikeluarkan iblis tersebut. Naruto mendekatkan tubuh nya dan berkata.

"Api mu bukanlah api Phoenix yang sebenarnya"

TBC

Author Note :

Untuk beberapa pertanyaan aku belum bisa jawab sekarang, karena seiring berjalannya cerita pasti akan terjawab juga. karena setiap perjalanan yang sudah tahu akhirnya akan bagimana tidak akan seru lagi. jika menganggap cerita ini bagus, tolong berikan review. Terima kasih


	5. Truth

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"The Slayer"

Chapter 4

"Api mu bukanlah api Phoenix yang sebenarnya"

Ucapan Naruto membuat bingung seluruh iblis disana, mereka tidak mengerti arti dari kalimat tersebut. Mereka yang mengetahui secara umum bahwa iblis clan Phenex adalah pemilki api yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya, dan sekarang ada seorang yang mengatakan bahwa api tersebut bukan api Phoenix yang sebenarnya. Kalau seseorang mengatakan itu, mereka akan tertawa karena orang itu tidak mengetahui apapun tapi pria yang sekarang berada disana tidak bisa jika kau tertawakan.

Raiser mengeluarkan suara seperti seekor babi yang tercekik, saat tangan kanan Naruto mencengkram makin kuat. Api yang dikeluarkan oleh iblis Phoenix tersebut terasa tidak berguna dihadapan sang Slayer, kobaran yang harusnya bisa menghanguskan itu tidak bisa melukai sedikitpun dari kulit Naruto.

"K-KAU KE-PARA-T"

"Masih belum mengerti juga ternyata"

"Kkkuuueeeggg!"

Suara tercekik itu makin keras dari Raiser.

Tangan Raiser mencengkram tangan Pria dihadapanya berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia juga dengan semua energi sihir nya menciptakan api terkuat yang pernah ia buat. Panas yang diciptakan oleh Raiser bahkan sampai membuat seisi ruangan club tersebut mengeluarkan asap. Tapi bagaikan tidak peduli dengan panas disekitarnya, ia mengangkat tubuh iblis tersebut dan menghantamkan ke dinding yang lain.

"Api yang kau keluarkan tidak akan bisa membakarku"

Naruto berkata pelan sembari melesatkan tubuh Raiser kelantai. Energi panas yang diciptakan iblis itu dengan sekejab menghilang.

"Uhuk uhuk huk Keparat kau uhuk"

"Apa itu masih belum cukup"

Naruto melompat dan menghantam tubuh Raiser yang berada dibawahnya dengan keras. Kaki kanan Naruto dengan tepat berada dileher Raiser.

"Iblis jika kau berani bicara seperti itu lagi, aku pastikan kau akan menghilang"

Mata Slayer itu dengan cepat berfokus pada wanita berpakaian pelayan tersebut, ia merasakan aura darinya yang makin menguat. Tidak hanya itu sebuah tombak dari es melesat cepat kearah Naruto yang ia tangkis dengan pisau dari saku celanannya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Bisa kau hentikan perbuatanmu Argento-san"

"Memang kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

Naruto berkata dengan masih menatap lurus pada mata perak pelayan tersebut.

"Kau baru saja menyerang salah satu iblis berdarah murni dari 72 pilar di Underworld. Apa kau tidak tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan kau dapatkan?"

"Aku tidak peduli itu 72 pilar atau apalah itu. Ia berani berbicara seperti itu pada Asia dan aku tidak akan mengampuninya"

"K-au han-yalah sera-ngga di-hadap-an kelu-arga Phoenix"

Raiser berkata dengan kearogannya, masih tidak menyadari siapa yang sekarang ia hadapai.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar"

"Kkkuuueegg!"

Naruto mengginjak leher Raiser, membuat nya mengeluarkan suara tercekik kembali.

"Argento-san, ini peringatan terakhir bagimu"

"Ingin mengentikanku coba saja, karena aku pastikan tidak akan segan-segan untuk melawan"

"NARUTO-NIICHAN!"

Suara teriakkan Asia seraya menyadarkan diri Naruto, ia hampir saja kembali pada dirinya yang selalu ingin bertarung saat ada lawan kuat, tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Naruto merasakan rasa nyeri saat mendapati Asia yang menangis disana, ia menendang Raiser dan mengirimnya kembali pada para iblisnya, dan melesat tepat dihadapan Asia.

"Jangan menangis Asia jangan menangis, Nii-chan mu ada disini jadi jangan menangis"

Asia dengan reflek memeluk pria dihadapanya erat.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, lebih lama disini tidak baik untuk dirimu"

Naruto memegang lengan Asia dan membawanya pergi. Saat mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Apa kau berpikir bisa pergi begitu saja, setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku Raiser Phoenix"

Naruto yang kesabarannya mulai habis mendengar kearoganan iblis dihadapanya mulai mengobarkan aura miliknya. Detik dimana ia melepaskan sebagian kekuatannya tersebut menyebabkan ruangan club itu bergetar hebat, bagaikan menerima gelombang gempa yang terus menerus. Beberapa iblis yang tidak kuat menahan kekuatan Naruto sudah berlutut.

Rias yang menyaksikan kekuatan dari pria tersebut hanya bisa menelan ludah, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria bernama Naruto Argento itu memilki kekuatan seperti ini. Rias melirik dan melihat Raiser yang terdiam merasa gelombang kekuatan tersebut, dan menyadari fakta bahwa Raiser bukan tandingan Naruto. Ia juga melihat hanya Grayfia yang tetap tenang dalam kondisi saat ini.

"Kau menyebut dirimu sebagai Phoenix tapi menurutku kau hanyalah Phoenix palsu. Phoenix yang sesungguhnya memiliki api yang sangat kuat dan bahkan diriku takut akan kekuatannya, tapi api mu bahkan tidak bisa memberikan luka kecil dikulitku dan apa itu bisa disebut api Phoenix. Jangan bercanda!"

Kata Naruto bagaikan memberi penjelasan pada Raiser. Aura yang ia keluarkan pun kembali ia tarik, membuat para iblis yang kesulitan menahan aura tersebut bisa bernafas lega.

"Kukatakan sesuatu yang menarik yang mungkin kalian para iblis juga belum mengetahuinya. Clan iblis Phoenix yang kalian ketahui selama ini sebenarnya berasal dari Phoenix yang jatuh, yang hanya memiliki sebagian dari kekuatan penuh dari Phoenix"

Dia berbalik dan membuka pintu tersebut. Sebelum Naruto melangkah keluar, ia berbalik lagi dan berkata.

"Wanita berpakain pelayan disana, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu"

"Nama saya Grayfia Lucifuge, pelayan dari keluarga Gremory"

"Grayfia Lucifuge.. Lucifuge.. Luci.. fuge. Ah pantas saya wajahmu terasa sangat familiar, apa kau mengenal seseorang benama Claire Lucifuge?"

"Claire Lucifuge?"

"Benar Claire Lucifuge dulu aku per-"

Naruto berhenti saat menyadari tarikan dari Asia.

"Kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara"

"Aku berharap kalian tidak akan mengganguku dan Asia lagi, jika kalian melakukannya aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghilangkan keberadaan kalian"

Ia melangkah keluar tapi sebelum itu Naruto memberikan sebuah peringatan yang di dengar oleh semua iblis disana.

Suara pintu yang ditutup dapat terdengar dan keheningan terjadi diruangan club tersebut.

Keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama sampai suara tawa Raiser kembali mengema dalam raung club tersebut, ia tersenyum dan berkata dengan kearogannanya.

"Rias, apa ini yang kau rencanakan meminta bantuan dari orang luar? Begitu lemahkah para budak-budakmu itu, dan apa kau masih ingin menantangku dalam Rating Game? Kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, jadi kemarilah dan cepat menjadi istriku"

"Tutup mulutmu Raiser, aku menentang dengan keras pertunangan itu dan kami pastikan akan memenangkan Rating Game"

Rias berkata dengan marahnya, ia meluapkan setiap emosi disana.

"Kita lihat nanti Rias dalam sebulan kau akan kujadikan Istriku"

Lingkaran sihir tercipta dibawah kaki Raiser dan para peerage-nya, dan mulai membawa mereka kembali ke Underworld

"Dan untuk pria tadi aku pastikan dia merasakan seratus kali dari apa yang dia lakukan padaku"

Dengan kalimat itu Raiser menghilang dari ruang club

Rias dan para peerage-nya kembali terdiam disana, mereka baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang baru bagi mereka. Melihat seseorang yang memilki kekuatan yang melampau iblis dan dengan mudah nya mengalahkan mereka. Rias mungkin akan melompat senang andai saja, ia bisa menarik Naruto Argento ke dalam peerage-nya tapi kenyataan berbeda. Dari apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu, Rias dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dia tidak tertarik untuk menjadi iblis dan sepertinya sudah sering melakukan kontak dengan bangsa iblis.

Issei yang dari tadi hanya bisa menyaksikan mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras. Dirinya merasa sangat lemah dan tak berdaya, ia bahkan tidak bisa menyuarakan protes nya pada iblis Phoenix tersebut. Dan melihat pria bernama Naruto yang menyerang Raiser hanya karena ucapannya membuat Issei menyadari bahwa jika seseorang melecehkan sesuatu yang berharga bagi dirimu, dirimu harus bertindak untuk mempertahankannya. Apa yang paling berharga bagi dirinya saat ini? Jika itu Issei yang dulu dengan semangat ia akan menjawab koleksi buku dan video pornonya, Tetapi sekarang ia tidak tahu pasti. Ia hanya merasa marah dan kesal yang tidak diketahui mengapa saat melihat Buchounya direndahkan oleh Raiser, Issei ingin menghajar siapa saja yang mencoba melakukannya pada Rias Gremory.

Dan untuk Akeno, Koneko dan Kiba mereka seakan mendapatkan dorongan keras untuk menjadi kuat. Mereka menyadari diri mereka sendiri dan menginginkan kekuatan untuk mempertahankan milik mereka. Dengan memilki kekuatan mereka akan dengan lebih mudah untuk menghadapi masa lalu mereka, yang berusaha mereka kubur dalam-dalam.

Disisi lain Grayfia yang memilki raut wajah tenang, tangah berpikir keras dalam dirinya. Ia mulai mencerna perkataan dari pria yang menyerang Raiser. Ia tidak bisa membantah tentang fakta keluarga Phoenix yang diucapkan nya tadi, informasi tersebut seharusnya telah hilang dan hanya sebagian kecil dari iblis yang mengetahuinya. Dia sendiri bahkan hanya mengetahui sedikit dari hal tersebut, tapi pria itu dengan lancar mengatakannya. Dan perkataan terakhir dari Naruto Argento sangat menganggunya, tentang sebuah nama yaitu Claire Lucifuge. Nama itu serasa pernah ia dengar dan Grayfia sangat yakin bahwa ia mengenal iblis bernama Claire Lucifuge.

' _Jangan-jangan nama itu'_

Sebuah kepingan ingatan perlahan masuk kedalam Grayfia, ingatan saat dirinya masih sangat muda. Dirinya tidak begitu ingat pasti berapa ratus atau ribu tahun waktu itu. Grayfia saat itu masih dalam pangkuan ibunya dan melihat hamparan luas tanah milik clan Lucifuge, Ibu nya yang saat itu menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang makhluk yang bernama Slayer padanya. Dirinya yang saat itu teramat muda hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa berpikiran lain. Dan pada saat itu sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut dikelabang dan mata yang sama berjalan kearah mereka. Wanita dengan pedang dipunggunya itu tersenyum kearah Grayfia, ia mengelus rambut nya dan berkata.

"Grayfia kau pasti akan menjadi kebangaan dari clan Lucifuge"

' _Aku ingat nama itu Claire Lucifuge, nama dari salah satu iblis terkuat di keluarga Lucifuge dan nama itu juga adalah nama dari Baa-sama. Tapi kenapa pria itu mengetahui nama tersebut? Baa-sama harusnya telah meninggal saat peperangan dulu. Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Sirzech, Pria bernama Naruto Argento itu sangat misterius dan jika dibiarkan mungkin akan menjadi bahaya dikemudian hari'_

The Slayer

Malam itu Naruto duduk diatap rumahnya dan Asia yang berada disamping kiri dirinya tertidur dengan menyandarkan diri pada tubuh Naruto. Ia mulai berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan setelah kejadian sore tadi, dari pembicaraan yang dilakukan gadis Gremory itu dan iblis Phoenix palsu tersebut Naruto dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu membutuhkan kekuatan untuk membatalkan pertunangannya. Ia sedikit memaklumi kenapa ia dengan kekuatannya berusaha merekrut dirinya dan Asia, tapi sayang dirinya tidak ingin diubah menjadi sesuatu yang dulu ia lawan dan dia juga tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi pada Asia.

"Aku sudah merasakanmu dari tadi, jadi bisa kau keluar dari sana. Diawasi seperti ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman"

Naruto berkata pelan dan dalam sekejab sesosok bayangan dengan sayap hitam berada dihadapanya.

"Tak kusangka aku akan ditemukan secepat ini, aku sangat yakin sudah menekan energiku ketitik dimana akan sangat sulit dideteksi. Tapi kau menemukanku dengan cepat, mengagumkan"

Pria berkimono itu bertepuk tangan pelan, ia juga mulai mendaratkan dirinya dan menghilangkan kedua belas sayap yang ia miliki.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Dari sikap mu sepertinya kau tidak memilki niatan untuk menyerang, malah sebaliknya. Bukan begitu?"

"Tebakan yang menarik tapi tidak salah juga"

"Jadi apa yang kau mau dariku"

"Tenang dulu. Sebelum aku mengatakannya, bolehkan aku duduk. Aku ini tipe yang tidak terlalu suka jika berbicara hal yang penting dengan berdiri"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Hehe Terima kasih"

Pria berkimono itu dengan santai duduk disamping kanan Naruto, pandangan mata emas itu memandang atap rumah yang terkesan tidak biasa itu dengan santai.

"Tak kusangka ada rumah dengan atap yang bisa digunakan untuk bersantai seperti ini, aku jadi ingin memilkinya satu"

Naruto melirik pria disampingnya dengan datar tidak menyangka Pria tersebut malah akan berceloteh tentang kondisi rumahnya seperti itu. Kalau boleh jujur ia sendiri merasa beruntung memilki rumah seperti ini, dimana sebagian dari atap bisa digunakan bersantai. Mungkin pemilik sebelumnya menyukai bintang dan mendesain rumahnya agar memudahkan untuk mengamati bintang-bintang. Naruto mengembuskan nafas pelan dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau terlalu santai untuk seseorang yang bisa kuanggap musuh"

"Tidak terlalu, tapi meski terlihat begini aku masih dalam kondisi siaga kau tahu dan juga aku tidak ada niatan untuk menjadikan dirimu musuh"

Dia berbicara dengan santai

"Apa kau tidak takut aku akan menyerangmu saat kau sedang lengah"

"Kalau kau ingin melakukannya, aku mungkin sudah dalam kondisi yang terluka parah sekarang"

Naruto memandangi lawan bicaranya berusaha mencari sedikit kebohongan dari sana, tapi yang ia lihat hanya wajah pria dengan rambut sebagian pirang dan hitam tersenyum kearahnya. Ia juga mendapati bahwa kekuatan Da-Tenshi tersebut sangat kuat.

"Jadi kenapa kau menemuiku?"

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan aku adalah Gubernur malaikat jatuh Azazel"

"Gubernur malaikat jatuh Azazel, jadi kau pemimpin fraksi Da-Tenshi saat ini"

"Benar"

"Tunggu dulu. Azazel.. Azazel kah. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya"

".."

Azazel menautkan alisnya bingung melihat pria dihadapanya seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah benar juga aku mengingatnya sekarang meski wajahmu sedikit berbeda tapi aku yakin sekarang bahwa kau adalah Jenderal perang malaikat jatuh Azazel yang membawahi hampir seluruh legion perang Da-Tenshi"

Azazel hampir saja tersentak terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria itu akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jenderal perang itu adalah posisi saat dirinya masih aktif dalam peperangan dan pada saat itu ia masih sangat naif yang menyukai pertarungan, dan kalau ingatan Azazel tidak salah pada waktu itu ia masih sangat muda. Harusnya hanya segelintir makhluk yang masih mengingatnya dalam posisi tersebut, tetapi pria berambut kuning dihadapanya mengatakan dengan santainya. Azazel dengan cepat menenangkan diri dari keterkejutan dan memasang wajah tenang.

"Heh! Seperti nya kau tahu banyak tentangku. Dan Jenderal perang, aku sudah lupa terakhir kali ada yang memanggilku seperti itu"

"Aku hanya mengetahui sedikit itu saja"

"Kau orang yang menarik. Dari aura yang kurasakan kau manusia, tetapi ada yang berbeda dan kekuatan yang kau miliki tidak bisa dianggap remeh bahkan oleh para fraksi"

"Itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan"

"Tidak kusangka kau memilki sifat yang suka merendah ya dan kau belum memberitahu namamu, aku sudah memberitahukan siapa diriku jadi sekarang giliranmu"

Naruto mendesah pelan

"Aku sangat yakin bahwa kau sudah menyelidiki tentangku dan Asia. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk melakukannya, namaku Naruto Argento dan dia Asia Argento"

Kata Naruto sembari ia mengelus lembut rambut Asia

"Oh! dia kah pemilih Twilight Healing"

"Jika pembicaraan kita ingin dilanjutkan sebaiknya aku membawa Asia kedalam, angin malam tidak baik baginnya"

"Silakan saja aku tidak keberatan"

Naruto dengan lembut mengendong tubuh Asia berusaha agar gadis itu tidak terbangun, setelah itu ia membawa Asia ke kamarnya. Menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dan memberikan kecupan sayang. Saat Naruto sampai diatap rumahnya lagi, ia melihat Azazel yang sudah membawa bungkusan ditanganya. Ia dapat melihat beberapa kaleng dan mencium aroma alkohol dari sana.

"Kau sudah selesai, aku membawakan minuman"

Naruto mendekat dan duduk disamping Azazel.

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang sudah mempersiapkan hal seperti ini"

Dia berkata, mengambil sebuah kaleng bir dari plastik putih disana. Naruto membuka dan meminumnya pelan.

"Tentu saja. Ini akan memudahkan pembicaraan yang kita lakukan"

"Jadi Azazel apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, jika keinginanmu hanya Sacred Gear Twilight Healing kau tidak akan sampai melakukan hal seperti ini"

Azazel tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia sekarang yakin bahwa lawan bicara nya bukan orang bodoh dan bisa dengan mudah melihat jauh untuk mendapatkan informasi.

"Kau sudah melihatnya. Yang kuingin tahu adalah identitas sebenarnya dirimu Naruto Argento, kau begitu misterius bahkan jaringan informasi yang aku punya tidak menemukan siapa sebenarnya dirimu. Yang kuketahui hanya kau yang tinggal di gereja terpencil di Eropa dan nama mu saja. Itu tidak masuk akal mengingat kekuatan yang kau miliki, jadi aku ingin bertanya siapa kau sebenarnya"

Gubernur Da-tenshi itu memandang lawan bicara nya dengan tajam. Azazel ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya pria ini, dari kekuatannya saja dia yakin bahwa pria tersebut hampir setara dengan dirinya dan tidak hanya itu, aura yang dipancarkan pria itu terasa aneh bahkan Azazel merasa tidak nyaman jika berdekatan dengan aura tersebut.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku. Aku tidak keberatan untuk memberitahumu tapi sebuah informasi harus dibalas dengan informasi lain jadi aku juga akan mengajukan pertanyaan"

"Itu tidak masalah sama sekali"

Naruto mengangguk dan meminum lagi bir ditangganya

"Namaku Naruto, dalam peperangan yang dulu terjadi semua makhluk memanggilku Slayer dan aku manusia sejauh yang aku tahu"

"Slayer? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya tapi dimana?"

"Itu mungkin karena pada waktu itu kau masih sangat muda Azazel. Jenderal perang malaikat jatuh Azazel namamu dulu lumayan terkenal"

"K-kau Ja-jangan-jangan"

"Benar, aku adalah manusia yang telah membantai habis setengah legion yang kau pimpin waktu itu dan kau waktu itu dengan marahnya meneriakan sumpah serapah padaku"

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah yang dibuat Da-Tenshi tersebut.

"I-itu menjelaskan semuanya. Kekuatanmu, auramu dan juga posisiku dulu sebagai Jenderal perang yang harusnya hanya diketahui oleh beberapa makhluk saja"

"Tenang saja Azazel itu hanya masa lalu"

Azazel mengembuskan nafas berat.

"Ini benar-benar berbeda dengan apa yang kuperkirakan, tak kusangka aku akan menemui seseorang yang menjadi legenda disini. Kau yang mengakhiri Early War (perang awal mula) dengan membunuh Lucifer, keberadaanmu setelah itu menghilang dan bahkan para fraksi tidak ada yang tahu"

"Jadi bisakan aku untuk mengajukan pertanyaan sekarang Azazel?"

Azazel berdehem pelan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan para fraksi setelah kejatuhan Lucifer?"

"Pertanyaan yang kau ajukan itu akan memakan waktu cukup lama untuk menjelaskan"

"Aku bisa menunggu sambil minum saat kau menjelaskan nya Azazel"

"Baik baik aku akan menjelaskannya. Sejak kejatuhan sang raja iblis Lucifer konfrontasi antara semua pihak yang mengikuti perang mulai mereda perlahan-lahan. Dimulai dari fraksi iblis yang mulai mundur dari perselisihan yang terjadi karena kekosongan pemimpin mereka, dan juga karena perang saudara yang terjadi. Fraksi malaikat yang saat itu masih memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk melanjutkan perang akhirnya mundur juga, aku sendiri tidak tahu sebab nya tapi hal yang kudengar adalah mereka mundur karena perintah dari Tuhan. Dan untuk fraksi malaikat jatuh mundur karena pemimpin mereka terluka cukup parah, aku yang masih menjabat sebagai Jendral perang mengintruksikan untuk mundur dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Melihat fraksi besar yang mundur membuat pihak yang tidak termasuk dalam fraksi juga mundur, dan itu termasuk manusia"

"Peperangan yang kami sebut Early War (perang awal mula) pun berakhir, tapi itu bukan akhir dari peperangan yang ada. Hampir selama lebih dari lima ratus tahun kedamaian tercipta dari akhir peperangan awal mula dan setelah kedamaian yang bertahan sementara itu mulai terjadi perselisihan kembali antar para fraksi. Aku sendiri tidak tahu fraksi mana yang menjadi dalang perselisihan tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dalam diri setiap fraksi masih menyimpan dendam dengan fraksi lain. Api peperangan yang dulu padam akhirnya harus menyala kembali"

Azazel menghentikan penjelasan nya sejenak sambil membuka dan meminum bir baru dari kaleng. Ia melirik Naruto sejenak.

"Perang yang tidak terelakan akhirnya terjadi lagi. Selain dari ketiga fraksi besar, dua naga surgawi kembali mengikuti perang. Dan waktu itu manusia tidak mengikutinya, aku tidak tahu mereka kemana tapi menurut informasi yang kudapatkan waktu itu. Pemimpin mereka mengintruksikan untuk tidak ikut serta dan bersembunyi entah dimana, aku tidak tahu siapa nama pemimpinnya waktu itu tapi yang aku tahu ia memiliki ciri khas rambut hitam legam dan mata yang sama hitamnya"

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar fakta itu, ia tanpa sadar membayangkan sahabatnya Sasuke.

"Fraksi iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya mereka pada perang tersebut dan mengakibatkan banyak korban yang berjatuhan antar fraksi. Fraksi iblis yang kehilangan keempat pemimpin mereka yaitu Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan dan Asmodeus, mereka juga kehilangan banyak iblis dari 72 pilar. Fraksi malaikat yang juga kehilangan banyak pengikut dan Archangel, dan rumor nya Tuhan juga gugur waktu itu. Di Fraksi malaikat jatuh kami kehilangan pemimpin kami dan para petinggi membuat kekuatan dari fraksi Da-Tenshi jatuh. Dua naga surgawi juga meninggal dalam perang tersebut. Perang yang terjadi itu memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mencapai kedamaian, kami menyebut perang tersebut Great War"

"Memang kalau aku boleh mengatakan dengan jujur Early War(perang awal mula) adalah peperangan yang lebih dahsyat dari Great War, tetapi sejarah akan perang awal mula telah dihapuskan dari dunia ini. Mereka yang mengetahui perang awal mula memilih untuk menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat, mungkin mereka tidak ingin mengingat lagi kekejaman yang terjadi pada waktu itu.

Azazel meminum bir kalengnya dengan sekali teguk dan menghabiskannya. Ia juga mengambil sekaleng bir lagi, membuka dan meminumnya.

"Setelah Great War setiap fraksi mulai berbenah diri dan tidak mengungkit-ungkit tentang perang. Dan akhirnya sepakat untuk membuat perdamaian dengan banyak peraturan. Fraksi malaikat yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Michael dan Gabriel mencoba membangun kembali kepercayaan manusia pada mereka, karena ketekunan mereka banyak manusia yang kembali dalam kepercayaan. Fraksi iblis yang kehilangan banyak iblis murni mereka mulai membuat sistem dimana mereka bisa mengubah jenis lain menjadi iblis, dan keberhasilan mereka akhirnya menciptakan Evil Pieces. Pemimpin mereka saat ini dipanggil sebagai Yondai Maou dan mereka adalah Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub dan Falbium Asmodeus. Dan fraksi malaikat jatuh yang menduduki kursi pemimpin adalah aku, Shemhazai dan Baraqiel. Kami tidak seperti fraksi malaikat dan iblis yang bisa menambah jumlah mereka, karena itu kami lebih memilih untuk mencari cara lain"

"Hic... Bir ini begitu enak"

Azazel meminum lagi bir tersebut, ia sampai tidak sadar telah menghabisakn lebih dari lima kaleng.

"Jadi seperti itu kah yang terjadi"

Gumam Naruto, setelah ia mendengarkan penjelasan Azazel dirinya merasa perjuangan waktu itu tidak sia-sia. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa setelah peperangan itu berakhir terjadi perang lagi yang disebut Great War. Naruto sedikit merasa curiga bahwa manusia yang disebutkan oleh Azazel itu adalah keturunan dari sahabatnya Sasuke. Ia memandang langit malam berbintang dan berpikir akan kemungkinan keturunan sahabatnya ada disuatu tempat disana.

' _Sasuke, aku akan berusaha mencari keturunanmu meski itu harus memakan waktu yang lama. Aku berjanji padamu'_

"Hic hic sekarang boleh aku hic bertanya?"

Azazel berkata dengan diselingi cegukan, dapat dilihat bahwa Da-Tenshi itu sekarang mulai mabuk.

"Silakan"

"Apa hic yang akan hic kau laukan saat ini?"

Naruto yang masih memandang jauh menutup mata nya pelan, ia sedang berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan. Saat sebuah hal yang ia yakini berada disana Naruto membuka matanya dan berkata.

"Saat ini aku hanya ingin melindungi gadis itu, dan mungkin mencari informasi yang dapat berguna kedepannya"

"Begitukah hic.."

"Hmm"

"Sekarang aku harus memanggilmu seperti apa, apakah dengan julukanmu dulu sang Slayer atau sekarang sebagai Naruto Argento?"

"Aku lebih memilih untuk dipanggil Naruto Argento. Slayer adalah nama masa lalu dimana aku berperang dan sekarang aku hidup disini tanpa peperangan, tapi jiwa Slayer tetap ada padaku kerena dia adalah aku dan itu tidak akan berubah"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang kau katakan tapi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Naruto, kau tidak keberatan kan"

"Tidak. Kurasa itu cukup bagus"

"Dan bagaimana kalau kau dan aku sekarang berteman"

"Apa kau tidak dendam padaku Azazel?"

"Dendam? Untuk apa?"

"Aku lah yang telah membantai habis setengah legionmu waktu itu dan dengan pembantaian yang kulakuakn kekuatan serang Da-Tenshi waktu itu turun dengan drastis menyebabkan banyak malaikat jatuh yang mati. Apakah kau tidak ingin membalaskan dendam mereka?"

Azazel diam sejenak dan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Dalam perang apapun bisa saja terjadi dan korban akan selalu ada, kau sendiri aku yakin banyak kehilangan teman dalam perang tersebut bukan. Jika aku yang dulu pasti akan dengan tegas mengatakan akan membalaskan dendam mereka, tapi aku tidak naif seperti dulu. Karena dendam yang kubawa pasti sama dengan dendam yang dibawa pihak lain"

"Heh! Tak kusangka kau bijak juga"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak keberatan berteman denganmu"

"Itu yang aku harapkan. Sekarang ayo minum lagi"

"Ok"

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya menghabiskan malam dengan minum.

The Slayer

Hari ini Naruto mengajar seperti biasa, ia sekarang sedang menerangkan pengunaan huruf lampau dan bagaimana membacanya. Sesekali Naruto menunjuk siswa nya untuk menuliskan dipapan tulis kalimat yang mereka buat. Ia mendesah pasrah saat hampir semua siswa perempuan mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya. Jika pertanyaan mengenai materi pembelajaran ia akan sedang hati untuk menjawab, Tetapi pertanyaan yang gadis-gadis SMA itu tanyakan lebih ke berbau pribadi. Naruto bahkan pernah ditanyai berapa ukuran sepatu dan celana yang membuatnya tidak berkutik untuk menjawab.

"Kurasa hari ini sudah cukup sampai disini. Untuk tugas yang saya berikan tolong dikumpulkan minggu depan"

"Eeeeh sensei saya ingin bertanya?"

"Sensei pelajaran berikutnya masih lama"

"Tinggalah lebih lama sensei"

"Jangan pergi sensei!"

Naruto mengakhiri pelajarannya dan keluar kelas, ia menghiraukan suara protes dari siswa perempuan di sana. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak ingin menjawab dan menuruti mereka, tapi hari ini ia cukup lelah dan kejadian kemarin juga masih menganggunya.

Dia mulai berjalan kearah ruang guru sambil menguap, kemarin malam Azazel benar-benar membuatnya minum sampai pagi. Ia sampai tidak mendapatkan tidur sama sekali dan sekarang Naruto mengantuk dan lelah. Tetapi ia sedikit merasa bersyukur, pembicaraan dengan Azazel memberikannya banyak sekali informasi yang ia tidak ketahui. Dia juga saat ini menjalin kontak dengan Da-tenshi tersebut, yang membuatnya lebih mudah jika mencari informasi mengenai sesuatu.

"Naruto-sensei bagaimana pelajaran hari ini?"

Naruto mendongak melihat wajah seorang pria dihadapanya.

"Ah Tidak ada masalah Kagami-sensei. Murid-murid memperhatikan pelajaran, jadi materi yang saya ajarkan bisa mereka terima dengan baik"

"Itu mungkin karena kau sangat populer kan"

"Hahaha Kagami-sensei bisa saja"

"Sudah dulu aku harus masuk kelas sekarang. Naruto-sensei jika sengang kita bisa minum-minum bersama"

Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum pada pria bermarga kagami tersebut. Ia mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan punggung pada kursinya.

' _Baguslah hari ini tidak ada pergerakan dari iblis Gremory dan bawahannya, aku akan berdoa agar hari-hari berikutnya akan menjadi damai'_

"Baiklah saatnya mengoreksi tugas kelas 2-1, 2-4 dan 3-2"

Tangan Naruto dengan cepat mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas dalam tumpukan dan mengoreksi nya. Bagi orang awam yang melihatnya mungkin Naruto saat ini hanya memindahkan kertas saja, tapi jika orang itu mendekat dan memeriksa kertas yang sudah Naruto ambil dari tumpukan, mereka akan menyadari bahwa kertas tersebut telah dikoreksi dan dinilai. Dengan kecepatan yang seperti itu Naruto menyelesaikan tumpukan kertas di mejanya kurang dari setengah jam.

"Selesai"

Dia menaruh lembaran kertas terakhir dengan senyum puas diwajahnya. Naruto melirik jam di dinding dan menyadari waktu untuk pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai. Ia mengambil buku materi dan beranjak kekelas berikutnya.

Kelas yang ia ajar terakhir adalah kelas 2-2 dimana Asia dan remaja iblis bernama Hyodou Issei juga berada disana. Sampai bell berbunyi tidak ada masalah dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan Naruto, hanya beberapa siswa perempuan yang menggagu dirinya dan bagi Naruto itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Saat ini ia berada dilorong kelas berjalan kearah ruang guru untuk mengambil beberapa barang, sampai sebuah suara mengentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto berbalik dan mendapati seorang remaja disana.

"Ada apa Hyodou-san?"

"Ano sensei, apa bisa sensei mendengarkan permintaanku?"

"Permintaan? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Gremory-san?"

"Itu memang ada hubungannya, tapi aku kemari atas keinginanku sendiri"

Naruto mendesah pelan melihat keseriusan dimata remaja tersebut.

"Baiklah aku akan mendengarkan permintaanmu, tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu tersebut"

"Sensei!"

"Dan juga sepertinya kau kesulitan untuk mengatakannya sekarang, jadi malam ini aku akan menunggumu ditaman Kuoh dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan Hyodou-san"

"Terima kasih Sensei"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu, dan karena bell pulang telah berbunyi, aku pamit dulu. Asia pasti masih menungguku di gerbang sekolah"

Dengan ucapan itu Naruto meninggalkan Issei disana.

Issei yang masih berdiri diam melihat punggung Naruto dengan keseriusan. Ia tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangan nya karena bersemangat.

The Slayer

"Apa kau benar ingin mendengarkan permintaan bocah naga itu Naruto?"

Azazel bertanya sambil menatap pada Naruto yang berada disampingnya. Angin malam yang dingin bertiup cukup kencang membuat Da-Tenshi itu sedikit merapatkan baju kimononnya. Mereka saat ini berada di area taman Kuoh dan sedang menunggu kedatangan dari Hyodou Issei.

"Kurasa aku akan mendengarkannya, dan juga melihat seriusan dari mata itu sedikit membuatku tertarik"

"Heh begitukah, tapi kenapa kau harus membawaku segala"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus"

"Cih.. jawaban macam apa itu"

"Bercanda. aku hanya bercanda, aku membawamu sebenarnya untuk mengamankan area ini dan juga melihat dari raut wajahmu kau juga tertarik dengan pemilik Sacred Gear dengan jiwa naga surgawi itu kan"

"Aku memang tertarik, jadi dimana bocah itu sekarang"

"Ah itu dia"

Naruto berkata saat melihat sosok Issei yang berjalan ke area taman, ia dengan cepat mengintruksi Azazel untuk bersembunyi dan melakukan tugasnya meski Da-Tenshi itu sedikit mengerutu.

"Hyodou-san disini"

Dia melambaikan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian remaja itu.

Issei yang mendengar Namanya dipanggil dengan cepat mencari sumber suara dan mendapati pria bernama Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia dengan cepat berjalan ke sana.

"Duduklah Hyodou-san"

Mendengar hal itu Issei dengan patuh duduk disamping Naruto.

Mereka berdua saat ini duduk dibangku taman yang berjejer melingkar dan dihadapan mereka adalah sebuah kolam. Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas pantulan bintang dari kolam tersebut dan beberapa ikan berenang disana.

"Sensei aku-"

"Jangan panggil aku sensei seperti itu saat ini, karena kita tidak berada disekolah dan jam mengajarku juga sudah selesai hari ini. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Naruto"

Issei mengangguk pelan.

"Naruto-san sebenarnya permintaanku itu adalah, bisakah Naruto-san membantuku untuk menjadi kuat. Dengan menjadi kuat aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan Buchou dari Raiser, karena itu Naruto-san tolong bantu aku"

Dengan ucapannya Issei membungkuk dalam-dalam kearah Naruto, ia saat ini bersungguh-sungguh berharap pria itu akan membantunya.

"Angkat kepalamu Hyodou-san"

Issei mengangkat tubunya dan menatap kearah Naruto. Ia mendapati raut wajah yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

".."

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Silakan Naruto-san"

"Apa yang menyebabkan dirimu menjadi iblis Hyodou Issei? Jika kau tidak menjadi iblis seperti saat ini mungkin kau tidak harus berurusan dengan dunia supranatural dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang biasa tanpa harus bertarung"

"Naruto-san sebenarnya menjadi iblis bukanlah keinginanku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengingat detail kejadiannya saat itu Naruto-san, tapi sejauh yang aku ingat saat itu ada seorang perempuan bernama Yuma yang membunuhku dan dalam kondisi sekarang Buchou Rias Gremory datang dan menyelamatkanku dari kematian dengan menjadikan aku peerage-nya. Sejujurnya aku masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa aku sudah bukan manusia lagi, tapi fakta bahwa sekarang aku adalah iblis tidak bisa kuubah"

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau begitu menginginkan kekuatan Hyodou-san? saat kita bertemu pertama kali kau bukanlah tipe yang seperti itu"

"Itu karena aku ingin melindungi mereka Buchou, Akeno, Koneko dan bahkan Kiba. Tapi saat ini aku lemah dan tidak bisa melindungi mereka, karena itu aku menginginkan kekuatan untuk melakukaknnya"

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa marah karena mereka tanpa seijinmu mengubahmu menjadi iblis Hyodou-san?"

Issei berdiam sejenak dan berkata dengan tegas.

"Mungkin pernah terpikirkan hal tersebut, tapi berkat Buchou juga aku masih hidup meski bukan menjadi manusia dan kerena aku masih hidup aku masih bisa melihat Ayah, Ibu, Matsuda dan Motohama"

"Begitukah"

"Jadi Naruto-san"

Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi taman dan mulai bicara.

"Hyodou-san dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu untuk menjadi iblis, dan sejauh yang aku dengar darimu. Seperti nya dalam dirimu masih ada sisa-sisa kemanusian, aku tidak tahu itu akan menghilang atau tidak tapi aku tahu bahwa meski kau diubah menjadi iblis tapi dirimu masih tetap menganggap bahwa kau manusia. Benar bukan Hyodou Issei-san?"

"..."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, karena dari raut jawahmu aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban. Keinginanmu untuk melindungi itu menarik sekali dan tekadmu cukup kuat sejauh yang kulihat. Dan aku tidak keberatan untuk membantumu"

"Naruto-san"

"Tapi dengan sebuah syarat mereka tidak boleh tahu bahwa aku membantumu"

"Mereka?"

"Maksudku teman-temanmu di club itu, dan ini juga termasuk dengan Rias Gremory"

"T-tapi Naruto-san, jika aku tidak mengatakannya dengan Buchou mereka akan membenciku"

"Hyodou Issei dengarkan aku, semua keinginan di dunia selalu ada pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan. Dan apa kau ingin melihat teman-temanmu itu jatuh ditangan iblis Phoenix palsu itu. Kalau aku jadi kau aku tidak akan membiarkannya meski aku harus mati. Mereka hanya akan membencimu sesaat dan setelah masalah yang ada selesai mereka pasti akan melupakannya"

Issei terdiam meresapi setiap kata yang diucapkan pria disampingnya.

"Jadi Hyodou Issei apa keputusanmu? Jika kau setuju dengan syarat yang aku ajukan temui aku lagi besok ditempat ini, diwaktu yang sama dan pastikan kau sudah bersiap"

Dengan kalimat itu Naruto beranjak pergi, sosok nya dengan cepat menghilang dibaling bayangan malam.

TBC

Author Note :

Kenapa banyak yang bertanya tentang pair, aku jadi sedikit heran juga. Apa para reader sekarang lebih melihat siapa pair nya dulu baru membaca fic? Tidak melihat jalan cerita dan yang lainnya. Untuk pair ada itu saja sudah cukup kan, dan pair nya siapa aku masih belum bisa bilang jadi maafkah saya. Dan mungkin ini update terakhir dibulan puasa, dan update lagi setelah lebaran. Minal 'Aidin wal-Faizin bagi yang beragama islam dan Saya selaku author Shirayuki su mohon maaf jika ada salah baik disengaja atau tidak. Jika menyukai cerita saya tolong tinggalkan review kasih


	6. Choice

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"The Slayer"

Chapter 5

"Apa kau tidak berlebihan dengan ucapanmu Naruto?"

Azazel bertanya dengan membuka kaleng bir ke duanya.

"Tidak"

"?"

"Karena dia membawa jiwa naga itu, kau pun harusnya sudah tahu apa yang aku masksudkan Azazel"

"Ah takdir pertarungan antar kedua naga surgawi itu ya"

"Hmm. Mereka akan bertarung cepat atau lambat dan entah kenapa aku ingin menolong anak itu"

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang"

"Aku akan melatih anak itu"

Naruto berkata

"Dan dimana kau akan melatihnya?"

"Ada sebuah tempat yang ingin aku datangi, dan aku tidak tahu tempat itu sudah berubah atau tidak. Tapi aku ingin kesana"

"Apa ini berarti aku tidak boleh tahu lokasi pasti tempat yang kau bicarakan"

"Maaf Azazel, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, jadi berapa lama kau akan disana"

"Mungkin sebulan, atau bisa lebih lama. Aku tidak tahu"

"Begitukah"

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam menikmati kaleng bir ditangan dan melihat jauh kearah langit gelap tanpa bintang, angin dingin malam serasa mereka berdua hiraukan. Saat ini Naruto dan Azazel masih berada ditaman, Naruto sebenarnya ingin pulang tapi Da-Tenshi itu menyeretnya untuk menemani minum.

Tepat jam dua dini hari Naruto bisa pulang dan tidur, ia bahkan harus menunggu Azazel mabuk berat untuk bisa pergi. ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan mata berusaha untuk menyelam kealam mimpi.

Sebuah kepingan ingatan tanpa sadar menjadi salah satu mimpi nya malam itu.

Darah merah pekat kembali membasuh pedang yang ia bawa, pandangan mata itu melirik sekilas wajah musuh yang mati akibat pedangnya. Tidak ada seringai atau senyum kemenangan yang ada hanya wajah datar dengan mata shapire dingin. Ia mulai berlari menerjang musuh yang ada tidak peduli dengan jumlah mereka, belasan serangan sihir mengarah padanya yang dengan lihai ia hindari.

Teriakan teriakan dan seruan dalam bentrok antar senjata terdengar mengema dalam medan perang. Sejauh mata memandang mayat dari iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan makhluk lain bergelimpangan disana. Dengan raungan keras dari lima ekor naga berwarna hijau yang mulai membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar, api panas dari mulut mereka membakar habis siapa saja yang terkena.

Nafas pemuda itu sudah mulai habis, ia mencengkram pedang ditangannya erat agar kesadaran milkinya tidak hilang. Baju besi yang ia kenakan sudah hancur disana-sini menandakan bagaimana kerasnya pertarungan yang dilalui nya. Mata shapire itu mendongak keatas, melihat lima naga dengan ganas nya mengeluarkan api panas. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan mulai berlari menerjang, angin penuh dengan aroma kematian menerpannya membawa rambut pirang bercampur darah itu berkibar.

Dengan tubuh yang sudah kelelahan itu ia membawa dirinya melompat tinggi ke udara, tujuannya hanya satu membunuh naga disana. Pedang ditangannya bagaikan kilat menebas dan menusuk punggung naga tersebut. Seakan tidak peduli dengan raungan rasa sakit dari naga itu, ia membawa pedangnya dan dengan keras menebas leher makhluk itu. Darah yang keluar membasahi dirinya, ia tidak pedulikan. Dia kembali mendongak untuk melihat empat naga yang meraung marah kearahnya, tanpa perasaan takut ia kembali menerjang.

Dan saat itu Naruto terbangun

The Slayer

Issei duduk merenung dimeja kelas, ia tidak mendengarkan pelajaran fisika yang diajarkan Kagami-sensei. Dirinya saat ini tengah memikirkan pilihan apa yang akan ia ambil, mengikuti pelatihan dengan Buchou nya dan anggota club Occult atau mengikuti pria bernama Naruto. Issei tidak tahu pilihan mana yang terbaik, tapi kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto sedikit membuatnya sadar bahkan apa yang dikatakan pria itu tidaklah salah.

Meskipun Issei tidaklah pintar tapi ia bisa melihat dan mengetahui bahwa jika ia mengikuti Naruto, kemungkian untuk bisa mengalahkan Raiser akan lebih besar. Tetapi ia juga harus mengambil konsekuensi dimana Issei harus tutup mulut mengenai masalah Naruto pada anggota club.

Dia lemah dan Issei sadar akan hal itu, ia dulu berpikir bahwa dengan dirinya saat ini tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tapi saat melihat Akeno yang dengan mudah mengeluarkan sihir petirnya, Kiba dengan keahlian berpedang dan bahkan Koneko memilki kekuatan yang lebih kuat darinya membuatnya sadar diri. Buchou-nya Rias Gremory berkata bahwa ia memiliki potensi yang besar karena menyerap delapan bidak pion, tapi kata-kata itu sekarang terasa kebohongan belaka.

Dirinya ingin menjadi kuat, ia tidak rela menjadi lemah seperti ini. Tetapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Issei tidak tahu. Pikiran itu terus menghantui dirinya sendiri, sampai sebuah kebulatan tekad tercermin dimata Issei. Ia sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dirinya lakukan.

Dikelas yang sama Asia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan kakanya pagi tadi. Ia sedikit melirik Issei yang duduk disudut ruangan dan melihat remaja itu memiliki raut wajah berpikir keras. Asia memutar ingatannya tentang pagi tadi.

Asia duduk dan mengunyah roti tawar berselai coklat tanpa membuat suara. Disebarang nya Naruto duduk sambil dengan kopi ditangan, ia juga sedang membaca koran ditangan yang satunya.

"Asia malam ini kemasi barang-barangmu"

Naruto berkata sambil melipat koran ditanganya, ia memandang lurus kearah gadis itu yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Na-naruto-niichan, apa kita akan pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku menyuruhmu mengemasi barang-barang karena malam ini kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat"

"Ta-tapi, bukankah kita baru saja tinggal disini dan bagaimana dengan sekolah Nii-chan"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memikirkannya"

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti dan juga kita akan melakukan pelatihan"

Asia yang mendengar kalimat itu merasakan hawa dingin tak terjelaskan.

"Pe-pelatihan? Nii-chan Maksudmu "

"Benar seperti waktu itu"

Naruto berkata dengan senyum diwajahnya. Tidak menyadari raut wajah yang berlawanan dibuat Asia, gadis itu mengerti pelatihan seperti apa yang kakak nya maksudkan. Karena setengah tahun yang lalu ia juga mengikuti pelatihan tersebut dan itu memberikan semacam rasa takut yang tak terjelaskan bagi Asia.

Tanpa sadar Asia yang saat ini dikelas merinding mengingat kembali sesuatu yang ingin ia lupakan. Dirinya hanya bisa berdoa agar kakak nya mengubah keputusannya, meski Asia tahu itu akan mustahil.

Bell istirahat pun berbunyi dengan nyaring membuat beberapa siswa bersorak ria, mereka mungkin tidak tahan dengan pelajaran yang membosankan atau karena merasa lapar, tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi karena itu ruang kelas dengan cepat menjadi kosong dan hanya beberapa siswa yang ada. Asia termasuk dalam beberapa siswa tersebut, karena ia dengan sigap mengeluarkan kotak makannya.

Issei yang masih dikelas mulai beranjak, ia bukan ingin membeli makanan di kantin sekolah tapi lebih untuk menjernihkan sedikit dari pikirannya. Di sepanjang jalan ia melihat siswa perempuan yang melihatnya dengan jijik, Issei yang telah terbiasa dengan tatapan mereka hanya menghiraukan saja. Issei melihat kedepan dan mendapati pria bernama Naruto berjalan kearah nya.

Naruto berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru, ia lupa membawa tugas yang tadi dikumpulkan dikelas 2-4. Mungkin karena sudah takdir ia berpapasan dengan Hyodou Issei di jalan, pandangan mata remaja itu sekarang sedikit berbeda. Naruto dapat melihat bahwa masih ada kebingunan disana, tapi kabut kebingungan itu perlahan menghilang. Saat ia tepat disamping remaja itu Naruto berkata.

"Ini keputusanmu jadi pikirkanlah Hyodou Issei"

Issei yang mendengar kata Naruto berhenti dengan segera, ia langsung melihat punggung pria tersebut. Ia akhirnya bisa membuat keputusan, Issei bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya membuat senyum diwajahnya.

' _Benar ini adalah keputusanku'_

"Terima kasih. Sensei"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Issei. Dirinya hanya tinggal menunggu apakah remaja itu akan mengikutinya atau tidak.

Malam hari. Naruto duduk di kursi taman bersama dengan asia dan sebuah koper kecil berada disampingnya.

"Naruto-niichan apa masih lama kita untuk menunggu?"

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi"

Asia mengangguk patuh.

Angin malam itu berhembus dengan kencangnya sembari membawa awan gelap yang menutupi cahaya bulan. Hyodou Issei merapatkan jaket coklatnya, ia saat ini sedang berjalan kearah tempat perjanjian dengan Naruto. Sebuah tas punggung juga ia bawa, menandakan dirinya sudah mengambil keputusan untuk mengikuti pria tersebut.

Mata coklat Issei dapat melihat Naruto yang sudah menunggunya dibangku taman yang sama. Ia juga mendapati Asia berada disana, dengan langkah yang dipercepatan Issei sampai dihadapan Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

Issei menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Baik ayo kita pergi"

Naruto menghentakkan tanah dengan kakinya pelan dan dalam sekejab lingkaran sihir dengan warna gelap tercipta. Naruto dan Asia yang sudah didalam lingkaran itu saat ini melihat tepat pada Issei yang dengan pasti melangkah masuk. Cahaya terang bersinar dan membawa ketiga nya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Issei memandang jauh kearah Kuoh Academy dan dirinya menghilang bersama Naruto dan Asia. Sebelumnya. Dia berjalan masuk kedalam ruang club Occult dan mendapati Rias Gremory tertidur disofa. Dirinya sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata pada sang King-nya tapi melihat Rias yang tertidur, ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Buchou maafkah aku untuk menjadi egois saat ini, karena aku sadar dengan kekuatanku sekarang ini aku tidak akan bisa membantu banyak. Aku pastikan akan kembali dan menyelamatkanmu dari Raiser"

Issei mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Rias lembut.

"Aku akan menjadi kuat, jadi sampai waktu itu tiba. Sampai jumpa"

Dengan ucapan itu Issei membawa dirinya ke tempat pertemuan.

Dua puluh menit sejak kepergian Issei, Rias terbangun dan tidak menyadari bahwa peerage pion miliknya saat ini telah pergi. Dan sebuah perasaan aneh terasa di dada Rias, ia merasakan sakit tak terjelaskan disana. Mata gadis iblis itu terpaku pada seberkas cahaya bulan yang masuk melewati jendela.

The Slayer

Sepasang sayap besar melewati awan dan tiba di sebuah pulau yang sangat besar. Sebuah pulau mengapung dilangit, pemiliki sayap besar itu mencengram batang pohon dan memekik keras. Ia yang memiliki tubuh seperti elang itu menatap jauh pada pulau tersebut, paruh besar dari burung pemangsa bernama Roc itu memekik kembali seakan memberikan pertanda.

Dari kejauhan dapat terlihat sebuah labirin yang terbuat dari batu. Dipusat dari labirin itu terdapat menara besar dengan banyak tumbuhan yang tumbuh. Di sekitar pulau tersebut hanya terlihat awan putih sejauh mata memandang.

Di padang rumput dengan perbukitan yang mengitari sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut tiga sosok perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat.

Naruto melangkah pelan dan berhenti, ia melihat kesekeliling berusaha menyatukan pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini dengan ingatan yang ada. Naruto tersenyum menyadari hampir tidak ada perubahan berarti ditempat tersebut, ribuan tahun ternyata bukan lah waktu yang dapat mengubah pulau melayang ini.

"Naruto-niichan ini berada dimana?"

Asia bertanya dengan pandangan mata yang takjub melihat pemandangan memukau di sana.

"Sekarang kita berada dipulau langit Valias"

".."

Asia dan Issei dibuat membisu mendengar perkataan Naruto. Mereka dengan cepat melihat kesekeliling dan berusaha memastikan kebenarannya. Raut wajah mereka berdua akhirnya menunjunkan keterkejutan melihat tidak ada ujung dari awan yang mengitari pulau. Saat mereka berdua dengan fokus melihat-lihat sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Mata mereka melebar dan mulut yang mengangga melihat sesekor burung besar melewati kepala mereka berdua.

Burung yang melewati mereka seperti elang, tetapi ukurannya sangat besar. lebar sayap dan tubuhnya hampir lebih dari dua belas kali elang pada umumnya. Kedua cakar milik burung itu terlihat begitu kuat seakan dengan mudahnya mengangkut gajah. Burung dengan nama Roc itu kembali terbang dan menghilang dibalik awan.

"Na-naruto-san makhluk apa itu. Tubuhnya seperti burung elang tapi ukurannya"

"Itu adalah Roc salah satu burung penguasa langit. Sekarang mungkin burung itu hanya menjadi sebuah legenda dalam sebuah kisah, kalau kalian pernah membaca dongeng 1001 malam dari kisah Sinbad kalian akan mengetahui sedikit tentang Roc"

".."

Asia dan Issei hanya bisa terdiam memasukan setiap kata dari pria tersebut ke ingatan mereka.

"Karena kita sudah sampai. Ayo kita mulai saja pelatihannya"

"Naruto-niichan!"

"Asia jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau harusnya sudah tahu kondisi saat ini. Aku memang berkata akan melindungimu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya setiap waktu. Karena itu kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, sebelum aku bisa datang"

Asia mengangguk pelan.

"Dan Hyodou Issei apa kau sudah siap"

"Aku siap kapan saja Naruto-san"

"Bagus. Hehe karena kau sudah siap"

Naruto melepas coat-nya dan meperlihatkan sebuah kaos hitam disana. Ia membuka koper, mengambil sebuah pisau hitam ditangan kanan dan sebuah pita hitam ditangan yang satunya.

"Issei bersiaplah"

Issei dengan cepat membuka jaketnya. Ia saat ini mengenakan baju kaos dan celana training dengan warna sama. Jantung nya berdetak kencang, ia tidak sabar pelatihan seperti apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Kalian berdua ambil posisi"

"?"

Issei bingung dengan perkataan Naruto, tapi melihat gadis bernama Asia itu mulai berjalan ke lahan luas dan memposisikan diri. Dia dengan cepat menirunya.

"Issei aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu, jadi kau akan melakukan pertarungan dengan Asia"

"Ta-tapi kan Asia-chan perempuan dan juga ia sangat lemah lembut. Tidak mungkinkan aku untuk memukulnya"

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum, ia berjalan ke Asia dan memberikan pisau dan pita ditangannya.

"Nii-chan ini"

"Tunjukan padaku Asia"

"T-tapi Nii-"

"Aku ingin melihat adikku yang satunya"

".."

Asia mengangguk dan membawa pita hitam ditanganya kebelakang. Ia mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya menjadi ekor kuda dan dalam sekejab mata sikap Asia berubah. Wajah yang biasanya menunjukan kepolosan sekarang berubah menjadi serius dan mata hijau emerald itu menatap tajam.

"Apa kau siap"

"Siap Nii-sama"

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan kesamping menghindari dari menganggu pertarungan kedua nya.

"Issei aku memberimu sedikit nasehat. Jangan meremehkan Asia"

Meskipun Issei mengangguk, tapi ia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Issei melihat gadis dihadapanya, mendapati gadis berpakaian sweater hitam dan rok diatas lutut dengan warna musim gugur sedang membuat posisi siap bertarung. Tangan kanan yang memengang pisau dan tubuh sedikit direndahkan. Issei merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Asia yang biasanya, ia juga dapat melihat keseriusan dari mata gadis itu.

"Kalian berdua sudah siap"

"Siap Naruto-san/Nii-sama"

"Mulai"

Tanpa membuang waktu Asia melesat ke arah Issei. Kecepatan yang ditunjukan saat ini benar-benar berbeda dari bayangan semua orang tentang gadis itu. Dalam sekejab saja Asia sudah memotong jarang antara mereka, ia yang saat ini berada dihadapan Issei mengepalkan tangan kiri dan menghantamkannya kearah wajah remaja tersebut.

Issei yang semua indra dan kekuatannya telah meningkat akibat berubah menjadi iblis masih mengalami kesulitan menghindari serangan Asia. Ia dengan reflek memblokir pukulan gadis itu dengan tangan, Uhhh ia mengerang sakit pada lengan dimana bertemu dengan pukulan Asia. Issei tidak menyangka kekuatan gadis yang menjadi lawannya begitu kuat.

"Uhuk!"

Suara rasa sakit kembali terdengar dari Issei, ia baru menyadari sekarang bahwa pukulan awal tadi hanya sebagai umpan dan serangan sebenarnya adalah sebuah tendangan dari samping. Issei mengetatkan giginya berusaha untuk fokus, ia sekarang berusaha menangkap pergerakan dari lawan dan hanya mendapati bahwa gadis itu sekarang telah menghilang dari bidang pandang nya. Sebuah perasaan tidak enak dengan cepat masuk ke dalam diri Issei, ia melihat kiri, kanan, dan atas untuk mencari keberadaan Asia. Saat dirinya tersadar, ia dengan reflek melihat kebawah dan mendapati Asia berada disana bersiap melancarkan serangan.

' _Celaka'_

Pergerakan Issei sangat terlambat dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan tendangan kaki kiri tepat mengenai dagu nya mengantarkan dirinya melayang mundur. Suara benda jatuh dan rasa sakit menjalar dipunggung remaja tersebut. Issei meludah saat merasakan rasa darah dimulutnya, dan menyadari bibir bawah nya sobek.

Issei berdiri dan melihat bahwa Asia masih ditempat dimana ia tadi berada dengan sikap siap bertarung. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana gadis baik dan polos yang ia kenalnya sekarang menjadi seorang yang tega menyerang dan melukai orang lain. Pandangan Issei beralih pada pria yang berada tidak jauh disana tersenyum tipis kearah mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah bilangkan Issei jangan meremehkan Asia"

"D-dia bukan Asia-chan yang aku kenal. Asia-chan adalah gadis polos dan baik ta-tapi dia dia tidak sama sekali"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapan Issei.

"Jadi apa kau menyerah, aku bisa mengembalikanmu sekarang juga"

"Tidak. Aku akan melanjutkannya"

"Kuberi satu nasehat lagi. Jangan lengah dan juga keluarkan Sacred Gear-mu sekarang, karena serangan yang barusan kau terima hanya sebagai pemanasan bagi Asia"

Issei menelan ludahnya. Jika serangan yang tadi hanya sebagai pemanasan, bagaimana serangan yang sesungguhnya. Pikiran itu membuat Issei sedikit takut, ia dengan cepat mengikuti saran dari Naruto untuk mengeluarkan Sacred Gear nya.

Sacred Gear ditangan kiri itu merespon keinginan dari Issei. Sebuah permata hijau keluar dari punggung tangan kiri Issei bersamaan dengan itu sebuah gauntlet berwarna merah tercipta. Dan di saat yang sama Issei merasakan kekuatan mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Heh jadi itu bentuk Sacred Gear dengan jiwa Ddraig didalamnya. Menarik"

Asia yang merasakan perubahan dari diri Issei menjadi lebih waspada. Benar saja, Issei langsung melesat ke arah nya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Tapi bagi mata pemilik Twilight Healing itu kecepatan Issei masih bisa dengan mudah diikuti. Dan dalam pengamatan yang ia lakukan sebentar, bahwa lawan adalah jenis petarung jarak dekat yang hampir sama dengannya. Karena itu kemenangan pertarungan ini ditentukan oleh siapa yang akan bertahan dari serangan lawan.

Tubuh Asia dengan mudah menghindari pukulan Issei dari samping dan berikutnya ia dengan pisau ditangan kananya menghentikan hantaman gauntlet merah remaja tersebut. Kekuatan yang berbeda membuat gadis itu harus melompat mundur, ia melihat Issei dengan tatapan tidak juga saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Hyodou-san. Jika kau menyerangku hanya dengan niat setengah hati seperti itu aku benar-benar akan marah. Apa kau meremehkanku? Kukatakan Hyodou-san meski kau mengunakan seluruh kekuatanmu aku tidak akan mudah untuk dikalahkan"

Asia berkata tepat kearah Issei. Pisau ditangannya ia pegang makin erat, sikap yang tadi ia tunjukan sekarang sedikit berbeda. Meski terlihat bahwa gadis itu bersiap ditempat yang sama tapi bagi seseorang yang berpengalaman dalam bertarung pasti akan tahu perbedaanya. Asia melirik kakaknya dan berkata.

"Nii-sama apa aku boleh mengakhiri pertarungan ini"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Asia.

Dengan persetujuan itu Asia dengan cepat menghilang dari posisinya. Kecepatan yang digunakan gadis itu saat ini jauh berbeda dengan diawal.

Issei yang melihat itu dibuat sangat terkejut. Dirinya dengan cepat menghindari sebuah tusukan dari belakang, dan saat dirinya menyerang tempat tersebut, ia hanya memukul udara kosong. Kecepatan Asia tidak bisa ia ikuti.

Sepuluh menit berlalu pelan bagi Issei, ia merasakan lengan kanannya tidak bisa bergerak dan sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Sepuluh menit yang harusnya waktu yang cepat menjadi sepuluh menit yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Issei. Dalam waktu itu ia menerima puluhan lebih serangan setiap menit dari Asia menyebabkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya terdapat luka.

Nafas Issei mulai tersendat-sendat dan staminanya hampir habis. Darah mengalir dari tangan, kaki dan tubuh Issei akibat pisau ditangan gadis itu. Luka dari sayatan dan tusukan dibuat oleh Asia hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Dan fakta bahwa Issei hanya bisa bertahan membuat dirinya sadar meremehkan lawan akan membawa akhir yang menyakitkan.

Tangan Issei terkepal kuat dan ia memandang lurus pada lawannya. Ia saat ini tidak akan meremehkan gadis dihadapannya, dengan tekad nya Issei menerjang maju kearah Asia.

[BOOST!]

Suara mekanik terdengar mengema dari Sacred Gear ditangan Issei. Ia merasakan perubahan baru dalam tubuhnya.

[BOOST!]

Suara lain terdengar dari permata hijau tersebut memberikan kekuatan kepada Issei.

Issei maju dan meninjukan pukulannya dengan kekuatan baru tersebut.

JLEB

Kekuatan pukulan Issei menghilang bersamaan dengan kesadaran pemuda itu. Mungkin Issei tidak menyangka bahwa Asia akan dengan mudah menghindari dan melakukan serangan balik dengan menusuknya tepat diperut membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

"Naruto-niisama aku sudah mengalahkannya"

Asia yang telah melakukan tugasnya berlari kearah Naruto meninggalkan tubuh tergeletak Issei begitu saja.

"Kau tidak memberikannya luka yang fatal kan"

"Tidak Nii-sama"

"Bagus itulah adikku"

Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Asia lembut.

"Hehehehe"

"Asia ayo sekarang kau sembuhkan dia"

"Baik Nii-sama"

Naruto dan Asia berjalan kearah tubuh Issei. Dan saat tepat disana asia dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Issei dan mulai mengalirkan energi Sacred Gear nya.

"Jadi hanya segini kemampuanmu Issei, aku sedikit kecewa. Tapi tenang saja Issei karena kau masih memiliki ruang untuk bertambah kuat"

The Slayer

Rias memengangi kepalanya lagi, ia merasakan pusing yang tidak tertahankan. Sudah dua hari Hyodou Issei menghilang tanpa kabar, keluarga dan teman-teman mesum nya tidak tahu kemana dia pergi. Rias yang saat ini berada diruang club mendesah pelan berusaha sedikit menenangkan pikirannya, dimeja nya saat ini terdapat jadwal pelatihan yang akan dilakukan besok.

"Issei pergi kemana kau?"

Rias berkata pelan, ia mengambil teh yang sudah dingin dan meminumnya. Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh peerage-nya dan bahkan dirinya meminta tolong pada Souna untuk membantu. Tetapi jejak keberadaan Issei tetap tidak ditemukan dimanapun, Rias juga sudah mencoba mengunakan koneksi dirinya dan bidak pion didalam Issei tapi hasilnya nihil. Yang bisa ia rasakan adalah bahwa Issei masih hidup tapi tempat dimana remaja itu tidak bisa Rias ketahui.

Dengan keputusan berat yang ia ambil Rias memberitahukan para peerage-nya untuk tetap mengikuti jadwal pelatihan tanpa mengikut serta kan Issei. Meskipun Rias tidak tahu akan bagaimana Rating Game yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Raiser, tapi Rias masih yakin dengan kemampuan peerage-nya mereka bisa memenangkannya.

' _Dia pasti kembali. Issei pasti kembali karena dia sudah berjanji padaku'_

The Slayer

Deru nafas Issei terdengar jelas, ia melirik kesegala arah dari balik batu besar yang dia gunakan untuk bersembunyi. Disekitarnya terlihat banyak batu-batu hancur dan kawah besar, sebuah garis yang terpotong rapi juga berada disana. Sudah lima hari sejak mereka datang kepulau ini, dan pelatihan yang dijanjikan oleh Naruto telah berjalan. Ia ingin mengutuk pria itu karena membuatnya dalam kondisi saat ini, suara memekik keras membuat lamunan nya buyar. Issei mendongak keatas dan mendapati burung bernama Roc tengah meluncur kearahnya.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

Issei mati-matian menghindari terjangan dari burung raksaksa tersebut. Kedua tangan Issei reflek melindungi kepalanya dari lemparan batu akibat dari hantaman Roc. Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak ia diincar oleh Roc, dan lima hari juga ia ditinggalkan ditempat ini sendirian. Issei masih ingat apa yang diucapkan Naruto waktu itu.

" _Hari aku akan memulai pelatihanmu Issei. Pertama kau sangat kekurangan dari segi stamina karena itu membangun staminamu sangat penting. Dan agar bisa melakukannya dengan cepat, kau akan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Roc"_

" _Kejar-kejaran?"_

" _Benar dan itu adalah lawan mainmu"_

 _Naruto dengan tersenyum menunjuk burung besar yang sedang bertenger dibatu._

"Hah hah hah... Kejar-kejaran apaan. Ini seperti seekor tikus yang sedang dikejar kucing dan aku tikusnya"

Issei mengerutu keras sambil melompat-lompat kesana kemari. Ia melihat sebuah kesempatan untuk bersembunyi dan berguling menuju semak-semak. Mata Issei mengintip mencari dimana keberadaan Roc, ia menghembuskan nafas lega melihat burung itu terbang menjauh.

"Hah hah kurasa dia mencari makan seperti biasa"

"Burung keparat itu pasti akan kembali dengan cepat, aku harus mencari makan juga"

Mata Issei berbinar saat melihat bungkusan ditempat biasa. Meski ia ditinggalkan sendirian disini, tapi Naruto tetap memberikannya makan atau lebih tepatnya bahan makanan. Ia dengan cepat mengambil bungkusan itu dan mencari tempat bersembunyi. Jika ia tidak melakukannya Roc akan mencuri jatah makanan Issei, dan itu sudah terjadi dihari pertama membuat Issei harus kelaparan seharian. Karena tidak ingin mengalami hal itu lagi, ia melakukan hal tersebut.

Issei mengunyah daging panggangnya dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tidak tahu daging hewan apa ini tapi rasanya sungguh enak. Saat ini ia sedang ditengah hutan dengan pohon-pohon besar yang melebihi pohon yang pernah Issei lihat. Melihat tingginya Issei dapat mengatakan bahwa pohon-pohon tersebut lebih dari lima puluh meter. Mata coklat Issei memperhatikan api dihadapanya sesekali ia melemparkan ranting kayu kering untuk menjaga api tersebut tidak padam.

Angin dingin malam hari Issei hiraukan, ia sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa menghadapi dengan keadaanya. Baju training yang ia pakai sudah hancur, Issei bahkan sekarang lebih memprihatinkan dari pada seorang gelandangan. Kelelahan tubuh dan pikiran Issei sudah mencapai puncaknya, ia tidak sadar telah tertidur didepan api yang ia buat.

"Tak kusangka dia bisa bertahan selama ini, tinggal dua hari dan kau akan menyelesaikan pelatihan tahap pertama Issei. Berjuanglah"

Naruto berkata pelan sembari memperhatikan bocah itu dari cabang pohon.

"Sekarang lebih baik aku melihat bagaimana kondisi Asia"

Dengan ucapanya ia menghilang dari sana.

Disisi lain dari tempat Issei berada, sebuah labirin berbatu terdengar raungan dari seekor monster. Ditempat itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda berada, dikedua tangan gadis bernama Asia Argento mengengam pisau yang terlihat jelas ketajamannya.

Asia saat ini berhadapan dengan seekor monster yang memiliki bentuk seperti seekor harimau. Yang membenakan adalah ukuran monster tersebut begitu besar. Tingginya enam meter dan panjang tubuh keseluruhan lebih dari dua belas meter. Sebuah gigi taring menyerupai pedang juga dimiliki monster tersebut.

Monster bernama Aruugu itu kembali meraung keras, dan melompat kearah Asia. Gadis itu dengan cekatan membawa tubuhnya kesamping menghindari kaki depan Aruugu, ia juga tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan. Dia berlari vertikal didinding dan memanfaatkan momentumnya ia melompat lurus kearah Aruugu dengan pisau siap ditebaskan.

 **Roooooaaaar!**

Raungan Aruugu makin menjadi saat ia merasakan rasa sakit dari serangan Asia. Monster itu meraung lagi dan berlari, melompat menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Bagus Asia. kau bisa membuat Aruugu mundur"

Asia yang mendengar suara kakaknya berlari kesumber suara, dan memeluk sosok pria tersebut dengan erat.

"Nii-sama... nii-sama"

Naruto menepuk dan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Asia membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan erangan senang. Gadis dihadapannya saat ini adalah sisi lain dari Asia Argento, atau lebih tepatnya kepribadian lain dari Asia. Meskipun Naruto menyebutnya sebagai kepribadian lain tapi mereka tidak benar-benar terpisah, mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan ingatan yang sama dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan yang membedakan hanya sikap ditunjukan keduanya.

Saat Asia mengikat rambutnya ia akan berubah menjadi dirinya yang serius dan sebaliknya jika ia membiarkan rambutnya terurai Asia menjadi gadis polos dan baik. Dua kepribadian tersebut hanya diketahui oleh Naruto, Teressa dan Maria. Dalam mode serius Asia dapat mengeluarkan kemampuan tempur yang mumpuni, karena hal itu lah Naruto melatih Asia.

Dalam pelatihan ini Naruto memberikan tugas yang sederhana pada Asia, yaitu ia harus bisa bertahan dalam labirin batu selama mungkin. Dan Naruto memperingatkan untuk tidak masuk lebih dalam, apalagi berpikir untuk menuju menara ditengah labirin karena Asia masih belum mampu. Saat ini saja mereka berada dipintu masuk dari labirin dan yang dihadapi adalah monster ganas bernama Aruugu. Karena itu Naruto memperingatkan dengan keras pada Asia.

Pelatihan tahap kedua bagi Issei sekarang mulai berjalan. Dimana Issei harus memindahkan satu batu berdiameter satu meter dari titik pertama yaitu tengah hutan ke titik kedua dipuncak bukit selama sepuluh putaran. Tapi selama pemindahan batu itu Sacred Gear milikinya harus tetap aktif, itu yang dikatakan Naruto pada nya.

Issei yang berpikir pelatihan tahan ini akan lebih mudah harus menelan pil pahit, karena ketika ia memindahkan batu tersebut dirinya harus menghindari serangan-serangan dari Roc. Tidak hanya itu saja, jika batu yang ia bawa hancur Issei harus mengulangnya lagi dari awal.

"Uwaaaaaahhhh!"

Kedua kaki Issei berlari dengan kencang menghindari terjangan dari Roc, ia harus melompat kekiri dan kanan dengan cepat berusaha untuk tidak terkena lemparan batu. Kedua tangan Issei memeluk batu besar itu dengan kuat seakan hidupnya tergantung dibatu tersebut.

Sebuah hempasan angin kencang dari sayap Roc membuat Issei tidak seimbang dan jatuh. Batu besar yang ia peluk dengan cepat meluncur menuruni bukit.

"Tidaaaaaaaakkkkk!"

Issei berteriak dengan kerasnya melihat batu tersebut harus hancur berkeping-keping saat tercengkram oleh Roc. Itu adalah batu keenam hari ini dan sudah empat hari ia melakukan pelatihan dari Naruto dan sampai saat ini Issei belum berhasil menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan.

"Burung keparat aku pasti akan menjadikanmu burung bakar nanti"

Seakan menjawab teriakan Issei, Roc memekik keras.

Issei yang melihat itu berkedut marah, karena ia seakan melihat burung besar itu mengejek dirinya. Gauntlet ditangan kirinya bersinar terang dan mengalirkan kekuatan kedalam diri issei. Ia yang merasakan kekuataannya meningkat tersenyum berbahaya kearah Roc.

"Hahaha... Burung bodoh sekarang saatnya membalasmu"

Dengan ucapan itu Issei mengejar Roc. Dan permainan kejar-kejaran diawal kembali dilanjutkan, tapi yang membedakan saat ini adalah posisi yang terbalik dan saat kekuatan dalam diri Issei melemah, ia kembali harus bersembunyi dari Roc. Karena saat itu yang menjadi kucing dan tikus bertukar lagi.

Di labirin batu. Suara raungan keras mengema dan akhirnya berhenti, diikuti dengan jatuhnya tubuh besar Aruugu ketahah. Darah mengalir deras dari luka di perut dan leher monster tersebut, pelaku dari hal tersebut menatap dengan tersenyum.

Asia mengibaskan kedua pisau ditanganya untuk menghilangkan darah yang menempel. Ia tersenyum senang melihat monster yang diburunya selama dua puluh hari lebih itu sudah jatuh tak bernyawa. Asia bahkan tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan penuh luka.

"Akhirnya aku mengalahkannya. Nii-sama pasti akan memujiku"

Membayangkan dirinya dipuji oleh Naruto membuat Asia tertawa. Ia mendudukan dirinya ditanah dan menghembukan nafas berat. Dirinya sangat kelelahan, ia juga bahkan mengunakan nya untuk menjatuhkan monster tersebut mengakibatkan energi dalam dirinya terkuras dengan cepat.

Tapi meski begitu Asia tetap senang dengan pencapaiannya. Karena Aruugu bukanlah lawan yang mudah, monster itu memiliki taring dan cakar yang tajam selain itu Aruugu juga mempunyai serangan sihir yang membuatnya makin sulit untuk dikalahkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan kecepatan nya, itu akan menjadi kombinasi yang sangat mematikan.

Dihari dimana ia membuat Aruugu mundur saat itu mungkin karena monster tersebut merasakan keberadaan Naruto. Jika tidak maka Aruugu akan tetap menyerang dengan ganas kepada Asia, dan karena itulah ia sangat senang sekarang.

Disisi lain dimana Naruto berada, mata shapire sang Slayer itu menatap lurus pada bangunan dihadapannya. Bangunan seperti menara terbuat dari batu itu masih terlihat kokoh seperti dulu, ia melangkah masuk dan mencari sesuatu disana.

The Slayer

Sudah sebulan mereka berada dipulau langit Valias. Dan menghabiskan waktu mereka disana dengan melakukan pelatihan keras. Naruto saat ini memandang Issei dihadapannya dengan prihatin, bagaimana tidak. Remaja itu sekarang hanya memakai celana yang hancur dan baju yang sama hancurnya. Sekujur tubuh Issei juga penuh akan kotoran dan luka, ia benar-benar tampak seperti seorang yang terdampar dipulau bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Ehem penampilan yang sangat liar Issei"

"Jangan menertawakan aku Naruto-san, ini karena salah dari burung bodoh itu aku jadi seperti ini"

"Tapi karena burung bodoh itu kau jadi sedikit lebih kuat"

".."

Issei menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala, meskipun burung itu membuatnya seperti ini tapi Issei juga menyadari bahwa berkat Roc ia menjadi sedikit lebih kuat.

"Ah Issei apa kau sudah tahu bahwa, Sacred Gear-mu memiliki jiwa didalamnya"

"Jiwa?"

"Kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya, dan mungkin selama pelatihan yang kau jalankan kau merasakan nya"

"Saat Naruto-san bilang seperti itu, kurasa aku memang merasakannya sesuatu kehadiran lain kurasa itu hanya perasaanku saja"

"Jadi dia sudah mulai bangun nya. Issei aku akan memberitahumu bahwa Sacred Gear milikmu Boosted Gear tersimpan jiwa naga didalamnya, dan naga itu bukan naga sembarangan karena dia adalah naga surgawi"

"Be-benarkah"

"Benar. Dan untuk pelatihan selanjutnya aku ingin kau menemui naga itu"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Naruto-san"

"Itu mudah, kau tinggal masuk kebawah alam sadarmu dan menyapa naga tersebut"

"Bagaimana cara masuk kesana"

"Ada cara yang lebih mudah, yaitu kau harus mati"

"Heh?"

Dan saat itu Issei merasakan tekanan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tekanan yang memberikan perasaan kematian yang dalam, dan saat itu juga Issei merasakan apa yang nama nya kematian.

The Slayer

Sosok itu berjalan pelan kearah area Kuoh Academy, jubah hitam yang ia kenakan berkibar tertiup angin malam. Ia melihat sekilas bangunan dihadapannya, dan tanpa sadar wajah pemuda itu menampilkan senyuman.

Pemuda bernama Hyodou Issei itu sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan tatapan mata tajam dan wajah yang serius. Dapat dilihat sebuah plester besar dipipi kiri pemuda itu dan perban melingkari keningnya. Ditangan kanannya juga penuh akan perban mencapai lengan, sedangkan ditangan kiri sebuah Gauntlet merah dari Sacred Gear dengan jiwa Heavenly Dragon berada disana. Kristal hijau dari gauntlet itu bersinar.

[Apa yang kau tunggu]

"Tidak aku hanya sedikit melamun"

Dengan itu Issei melangkah kearah ruang club Occult.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Buchou"

TBC

Author Note :

Nikmati saja chapter ini. Kalau suka tolong tinggalkan review. Terima kasih


	7. Breaking

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"The Slayer"

Chapter 6

Para anggota klub Occult tengah berkumpul di gedung sekolah lama terkecuali Issei. Mereka menunggu dimulai nya Rating Game. Mereka saat ini mengenakan pakaian seragam Kuoh Academy. Kiba dengan posisi knight dalam peerage Rias sedang memasang gauntlet dikedua tangan, pedang yang biasa ia gunakan diletakan di dinding. Koneko yang beberapa kali mengecek sarung tangan nya, meskipun wajah gadis kecil itu tenang tapi dirinya gugup dalam menghadapi rating game pertama mereka. Rias yang duduk dikursinya dan Akeno berdiri disamping memiliki wajah tenang. Mereka berdua telah membuat strategi yang memungkinkan memenangkan rating game ini.

"Bagimana apa ada kabar dari Issei Akeno?" Rias bertanya dengan wajah yang kuatir "Dia yang mengatakan akan datang saat Rating Game, dan sekarang ia belum muncul?"

Ketiga anggota peerage Rias saling memandang dan mendesah lemah. Mereka dapat mengerti apa yang dirasakan Raja mereka, dengan Rating Game yang akan dilakukan kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi. Kiba, Akeno dan Koneko tahu pion mesum itu pasti akan datang dan mereka hanya bisa percaya.

Tekanan dalam ruangan terasa berkurang saat suara pintu ruang klub terbuka. Memperlihatkan Issei dengan memakai penampilan yang berbeda berjalan masuk. Raut wajah seluruh anggota klub Occult yang semula tegang sedikit berkurang.

Rias dengan cepat menghampiri Issei dan akan memberikan sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi ia harus menundanya karena Grayfia muncul dengan lingkaran teleportasi. Dengan wajah datar Grayfia berkata "Rating Game akan segera dimulai. Rias-sama, tolong melangkah masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir. Setelah sihir berakhir kalian akan diteleportasi ke lokasi dimana Rating Game diadakan"

Grayfia menujuk pada lingkaran sihir dibelakangnya, Rias dan para peerage-nya mengikuti dengan patuh perintah dari ratu terkuat di Underworld.

Issei tersenyum dan melangkah kelingkaran sihir bersamaan dengan Koneko. Ia mengepalkan tangan keras-keras, bahwa latihannya dengan Naruto akan dibayar sebentar lagi.

The Slayer

"Issei aku ingin menayakan banyak hal padamu, tapi untuk saat ini aku akan menyimpanya. Setelah kita memenangkan Rating Game ini kau harus menjelaskan semuanya" Rias berkata dengan serius kearah issei

"Tenang saja Buchou, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya"

"Bagus" Rias tersenyum mendengar jawaban Issei "Melihat lokasi yang digunakan adalah replica dari Kuoh Academy, maka ruang klub ini adalah markas kita" yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kiba, Akeno dan Koneko.

"Markas kita berada diruang klub sedangkan Riser digedung sekolah baru. Dengan melihat jumlah pion diteam Riser maka ia pasti akan memaksimalkan mereka, dengan mengirim semua ke sini ruang klub. Dan karena pion dapat berpromosi, itu akan memberikan tambahan kekuatan para Riser"

"Kita akan melakukan seperti yang sudah direncakan sebelumnya, dengan membagi kekauatan menjadi tiga" Rias melihat kearah para peerage nya dan mengangguk yakin "Kiba akan mengambil lapangan, Akeno akan terbang menyerang dari udara, sedangkan Koneko dan Issei akan mengambil gedung ruang olahraga"

"Tapi Buchou, apa itu tidak terlalu beresiko tinggi dengan melakukannya" Issei berkata, membuat semua terkejut mendengarnya. Rias bahkan melihat lebih jelas, apa benar ini adalah Issei yang ia kenal.

"Resiko selalu ada Issei, dengan rencana ini akan memudahkan kita mengalahkan mereka. Riser memiliki set peerage yang lengkap dan kita hanya memiliki sedikit. Dengan jumlah dan perhitungan kita pasti akan kalah, karena itu rencana ini diperlukan" kata Rias dengan yakin

"Aku percaya padamu Buchou" Issei berkata, ia membawa sebuah tangannya menyentuh lantai dan dalam sekejab, sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta disana.

Rias dibuat terkejut saat melihat dari dalam lingkaran tersebut keluar empat burung elang dengan garis putih dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Suara pekikan pelan mengema dalam ruangan, dan burung tersebut dengan sigap bertenger dipundak Issei.

"Buchou mereka familiar-ku dan akan sangat membantu dalam pencarian musuh dan bertarung, karena itu Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko-chan akan membawa masing-masing satu"

"I-issei bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan mereka" Akeno bertanya dengan senyum, ia pun terkejut mendapati bahwa Issei yang sebagai iblis renkarnasi baru bisa mendapatkan familiar.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, yang lebih penting mereka akan sangat berguna"

"Baiklah kalau begitu issei, aku pastikan akan mendengar semuanya darimu. Semua seperti dalam rencana semuanya bergerak" Perintah Rias.

The Slayer

"Mereka telah memulainya. Rating Game" Azazel berkata sambil meminum bir ditangan, ia menatap laki-laki disampingnya sesaat dan berkata lagi "Kau tidak ingin melihatnya Naruto, bukankah meski sebentar dia menjadi muridmu"

"Aku ingin, tapi bagaimana aku untuk pergi ke Underworld. Dan jika ada yang mengenaliku, bisa terjadi banyak masalah nantinya" Naruto berkata, ia ingin melihat pertarungan Issei. Tapi jika ia memaksa masuk kedalam Underworld dan ada yang tahu siapa dirinya. Akan menjadi masalah besar dikemudian hari. Apalagi dengan infomasi bahwa dirinya masih hidup, itu saja sudah menggemparkan dunia supernatural.

"Serahkan saja hal tersebut padaku, Aku bisa meretas frekuensi dimana dimensi yang mereka gunakan untuk Rating Game. Itu hal yang mudah, dengan teknologi Gregory" Azazel berkata dengan bangga

"Heh ternyata rumor dirimu genius itu benar Azazel, kupikir itu hanya hal yang trivial seperti kecintaanmu dengan Sacred Gear"

"Jadi bagaimana kau mau melihatnya atau tidak" Gubernur malaikat jatuh itu kembali bertanya

"Aku ikut, tapi aku akan mengajak Asia juga. Dia memerlukan pengetahuan lebih tentang dunia supernatural" kata Naruto, ia juga harus berpikir untuk mengenalkan lebih dalam pada gadis itu tentang dunia supernatural. Naruto tidak ingin, Asia terkena tipu daya iblis lain dan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya berubah menjadi iblis. Jika itu terjadi, Naruto mungkin sudah tidak peduli lagi identitasnya terbongkar. Ia akan membunuh siapa yang merenkarnasikan Asia dan membawa mayat nya kehadapan maou.

"Ah gadis pemilik Sacred Gear Twilight Healing itu. Oke aku tidak keberatan" Azazel meminum habis bir nya dan berdiri "Aku tunggu diapartementku" dengan perkataannya Azazel terbang pergi.

Naruto mendesah pelan melihat teman minumnya telah lenyap dari pandangan, ia dengan pelan membawa dirinya pulang untuk mengajak Asia bersama. Selang beberapa menit ia sudah bersama Asia didepan pintu apartement Azazel. Sejujurnya Naruto sedikit terkesan dengan pemimpin Gregory tersebut, yang dengan santainya membeli seluruh gedung Apartement ini. Naruto mengetuk pelan, dan terdengar suara yang menyuruhnya masuk.

Naruto membuka dan melangkah masuk kedalam dengan Asia yang mengikuti tepat dibelakangnya. Ruangan didalam cukup rapi menurut Naruto, tidak seperti bayangan dikepalanya. Yang dimana banyak bungkus makanan dan botol minuman yang bertebaran. Oh betapa tepatnya perkiraan Naruto, karena ruangan yang digunakan Azazel saat ini, adalah ruangan Apartement lain yang jarang malaikat jatuh itu tempati. Dan yang biasanya, seperti yang dibayangkan Naruto.

"Ah jadi ini gadis bernama Asia Argento. Salam kenal, aku Azazel pemimpin dari malaikat jatuh dan Gubernur Gregory" Azazel berkata dengan santainya sambil melihat kearah Asia.

Asia yang tidak biasa mengadapi orang asing dengan cepat bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Naruto. ia sesekali melihat pria dengan rambut hitam dan sedikit pirang tersebut, Asia ingin menjawab, tapi tangan besar Naruto memberikan isyarat untuk menyerahkan padanya.

"Sudah basa-basi nya Azazel, jika terus membuang waktu pertarungan Rating Game Issei akan berakhir. Dan aku akan menyalahkanmu untuk itu" Naruto berkata dan membawa Asia untuk duduk disofa empuk ruang tamu. Azazel yang melihat Naruto hanya bisa mendesah lemah, ia dengan santainya juga duduk disofa.

"Baik baik. Aku akan menyetel, dan kita bisa melihat pertarungan dari layar tv ini" dengan berkata demikian Azazel mengeluarkan energy sihirnya dan dalam beberapa menit siaran tentang pertarungan Rating Game telah dapat dilihat dilayar.

Naruto harus berkata ia kagum dengan kemampuan Azazel dalam melakukan hal tersebut. Ia juga sadar bahwa pertarungan antara Rias dan Riser tidak akan disiarkan secara luas, karena ini berhubungan dengan urusan keluarga bangsawan di underworld. Jika salah satu kalah entah itu dari Gremory atau Phenex, maka akan dengan cepat menurunkan popularitas dari keluarga mereka.

"Ah pertarungan telah berjalan selama dua puluh menit ternyata" Naruto berkata, ia dengan cepat mencari keberadaan Issei dilayar "Asia, kau ikat rambutmu"

"T-tapi Naruto-niichan"

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, melihat pertarungan mereka akan memberimu sedikit pengetahuan akan kekuatan dari iblis"

"Baik nii-chan" Asia dengan patuh mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya dengan gaya ponytails, dan dalam sekejab raut wajah gadis itu berubah dengan serius.

"Perhatikan pertarungan ini Asia, lihat pada teknik dan cara mereka bertarung. Dengan begitu kau bisa membuat rencana untuk melawan balik jika lawan memiliki karakteristik yang sama" Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk pada layar.

"Baik Onii-sama" jawab Asia, mata hijau nya saat ini dengan leluasa melihat pertarungan dari sudut yang berbeda.

"Heh aku tidak tahu bahwa Asia punya kepribadian seperti ini. Ini sungguh mengejutkan" Azazel berkata sambil membawa beberapa botol bir dan makanan ringan. Ia meletakan diatas meja dan melihat kearah pertarungan yang ada.

"Ini sebenarnya bukan rahasia besar, hanya sesuatu yang unik yang telah diciptakan Asia tanpa sadar" Naruto mengambil botol bir, membuka dan meminumnya pelan "Knight dari peerage Rias itu memiliki potensi yang besar, tapi entah kenapa ada yang membuat potensi itu terhambat. Kau tahu apa Sacred Gear miliknya Azazel"

"Ah dia kah? Dia bernama Yuuto Kiba, memiliki Sacred Gear bernama Sword Birth. Dimana dapat menciptakan pedang sesuka hatinya. Kemampuan tersebut cukup unik karena dapat juga membuat pedang dengan elemen, dari api, es, angin, listrik, kegelapan bahkan pedang cahaya pun dapat dia ciptakan. Yang membatasi kemampuan pemuda itu adalah imajinasi dan emosi, makin kuat imajimasi dan emosi yan dituangkan pedang yang dibuat maka semakin kuat pula pedang yang tercipta" Azazel menjelaskan, sambil terus melihat pergerakan Kiba, yang saat ia tenggah beradu pedang dengan peerage Riser.

Kedua Knight itu tengah bertarung dengan percikan-percikan api yang mengitari. Pedang dari Knight Riser dengan cepat terselimuti api, dan dengan begitu membuatnya melesat kearah Kiba. Disisi lain Kiba membuat pedang lain yang terbuat dari es murni dan mengadu keduanya dalam pertarungan pedang.

"Apa pedang gadis itu Sacred Gear Azazel. Melihat bahwa api yang menyelimuti badan pedang dan kemampuan itu terlihat seperti Sacred Gear. Meski dengan menambahkan energy sihir kedalam benda dan membuatnya mengeluarkan elemen, tidak terlalu asing. Tapi memerlukan pengendalian yang hebat. Selain itu juga, harus mengetahui elemen yang paling cocok dengan mereka. Jika ingin mengunakannya" Naruto juga dengan pelan mengomentari apa yang dilihatnya dari pertarungan Rating Game tersebut.

Azazel menautkan alisnya sedikit melirik pada Naruto. apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang tidak salah, tapi mengunakan energy sihir kedalam senjata sekarang sudah sangat langka. Mungkin dulu banyak yang melakukannya untuk meningkatkan daya serang, tapi sekarang banyak makhluk supernatural yang lebih mengandalkan kemampuan alami mereka, tanpa mengasah lebih jauh dengan mengendalikan kekuatan sihir dan memaksimalkan nya. Azazel sendiri yang telah mengalami apa yang dikatakan Naruto, merasakan perbedaan yang besar. Jika seorang malaikat jatuh bisa menguasai dengan bebas energy sihir nya maka ia dapat membuat tombak cahaya dengan kekuatan dan daya tahan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi sayang pola pikir seperti itu sudah banyak berubah, dan telah tergantikan.

"Gadis itu bernama Karlamine dia tidak memiliki Sacred Gear, pedang yang digunakannya itu mungkin pedang dengan elemen api yang dikembangkan oleh keluarga Phenex"

"Heh banyak yang berubah ternyata. Tapi pedang seperti itu seperti membatasi penggunanya, lihat itu Kiba dengan Sacred Gear nya dengan mudah mengalahkan gadis itu. Dia hanya perlu menggunakan elemen sebaliknya dan menguatkannya. Dan seorang Knight tanpa senjata bukanlah Knight" Naruto menunjuk pada layar dimana Kiba menebas pedang api dengan pedang es miliknya dan mengalahkan penggunannya.

"Tapi melihat pertandingan sampai sejauh ini, apa menurutmu Rias Gremory bisa menang Naruto. dengan mereka yang kalah jumlah dan kelelahan berserta dampak dari pertarungan yang dilakukan untuk mejatuhkan lawan. Kesempatan untuk menang cukup kecil"

"Aku harus setuju denganmu untuk itu Azazel, peerage milik Rias memang memiliki potensi besar. Tapi dengan keterbatasan waktu dan pengalaman yang membuat mereka kalah dalam Rating Game ini. Aku juga sudah mengatakan hal tersebut pada Issei, tapi bocah itu keras kepala dan ingin terus melakukannya" Naruto berkata, ia mengambil keripik dimeja dan memakannya

"Apa dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuh Sacred Gear-nya" tanya Azazel penasaran, ia juga ingin tahu seberapa jauh pemuda itu mengetahui akan Sacred Gear miliknya.

"Hanya sedikit yang bisa dia keluarkan dan jika Issei memaksakan tubuhnya mungkin dia bisa mengambil 10 % dari kekuatan Ddraig. Tapi beban yang akan diterima tubuhnya begitu kuat, ia sendiri masih terlalu lemah untuk menanggungnya" kata Naruto sambil melihat kearah layar "Hei Azazel, gadis kecil berambut putih itu kalau tidak salah. Dia nekomata kan?"

Azazel yang mendengarnya melihat kearah layar dan mendapati Koneko yang tengah bertarung dengan Rook milik Riser dan beberapa pion. Adu pukulan dan tendangan jarak dekat, terjadi antara mereka.

"Kau benar dia Nekomata, tapi berbeda dengan Nekomata pada umumnya, dia sub spesies bernama Nekoshou. Ras mereka hampir punah, karena pembantaian beberapa puluh tahun lalu oleh bangsa iblis. Ras tersebut terkenal dengan kemampuan mereka dengan senjutsu, tapi karena itu juga yang menyebabkan mereka hampir punah. Dari yang kuketahui ada 2 Nekomata yang masih hidup, dia Toujo Koneko dan kakaknya yang menjadi buronan" Azazel berkata sambil menyesap bir nya pelan.

"Benar-benar banyak yang terjadi ya. Senjutsu kah" Naruto mendesah pelan, ia tidak menyangka banyak yang terjadi didunia supernatural tanpa sepengatahuna dirinya. Kedamaian yang dulu ia dambakan dengan teman-temannya telah berubah, dan sekarang ketiga fraksi berada dalam masa perang dingin. Sedikit saja percikan api terjadi, maka akan mengakibatkan kebakaran besar yang berupa perang.

Naruto sendiri tidak menyalahkan dari sisi mana, karena setiap dari mereka membawa hal yang dipercayai. Perang yang tanpa idiologi dan kepercayaan hanya akan berakhir dengan kehancuran belaka. Karena jika setiap dari mereka bertemu, yang ada hanya rasa saling menghancurkan satu sama lain.

Dan dihadapan Naruto saat ini. Cerminan kecil dari hal tersebut, Issei yang tidak ingin melepaskan Rias, dan akhirnya pemuda yang beberapa bulan lalu hanya manusia normal. Berakhir disini, dipertarungan bernama Rating Game yang berada di Underworld. Tempat para iblis tinggal, kurasa itu juga sudah menjadi suratan takdir bagi mereka pemegang Longinus.

Mata shapire Naruto kembali ia hadapkan kearah layar untuk melihat kelanjutan dari pertarungan Issei. Ia hanya berharap pemuda itu tidak terlalu memaksakan diri menggunakan kekuatan Ddraig, dan bisa menang tanpa mengeluarkan itu.

The Slayer

Nafas Issei memburu cepat, ia mengela nafas berat dan membuatnya. Berusah mengembalikan stamina yang terkuras habis. Saat ini mungkin pertarungan terakhir dalam Rating Game, ia dengan kawan-kawannya telah berjuang dan akhirnya hanya dirinya dan Rias yang tersisa. Mata coklat Issei memandang tajam kearah atas, melihat sosok Riser yang tengah diselimuti sayap api.

Issei benar-benar berterima kasih pada Naruto, karena telah melatihnya selama sebulan yang lalu. Jika ia tidak melakukannya, Issei yakin dirinya pasti akan kalah saat pertarungan pertama dengan Pion Riser digedung olahraga. Dua gadis kembar yang menyerangnya sungguh meremehkan Issei, dan membuat pemuda dengan Sacred Gear Boosted Gear memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkan keduanya dengan mudah.

Mata Issei memandang dua elang yang terbang melingkar dilangit, familiar miliknya telah berjuang keras dalam pertarungan yang ada. Mereka memberitahu Kiba dan Koneko tentang penyergapan peerage Riser dan memberi dukungan dengan menjadi pengalih perhatian untuk serangan yang dilakukan Knight dan Rook Rias. Meskipun dua dari empat elang itu harus kembali, karena menerima luka fatal. Issei jujur berterima kasih pada mereka.

Dengan terus mengulang pernafasannya, Issei mengumpulkan lebih dan membangun stamina nya yang telah habis. Gauntlet dilengan kiri nya menyala hijau cerah, menandakan telah mengandakan lagi kekuatan.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala Rias, jika kau menyerah maka aku tidak perlu untuk melukai para peerage-mu. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat, kau sekarang hanya memiliki pion yang terluka dan apa yang dia bisa" Riser berkata dengan nada meremehkan, sayap api dipunggunnya makin melebar.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku tidak sudi untuk menikahi Riser" Kata Rias sambil membuat bola-bola energy dari Power of Destruction.

"Sesuai keinginanmu Rias, aku akan menghancurkan harapanmu. Dan kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan sebentar lagi" kata Riser dengan membawa kedua tangganya kebawah.

Bersamaan dengan tangan Riser, bola api panas melesat kearah issei dan Rias. Rias dengan cekatan membuat sihir pertahanan yang membuat serangan Riser tidak mengenainya. Disisi lain, Issei melesat dan menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah kepadanya.

Issei kembali mengeratkan gengaman tangan kirinya, membuat kilauan cahaya hijau dengan suara mekanik mengema. Kekuatan Issei terasa bertambah kembali akibat dari Boosted Gear. Tapi ia merasa belum cukup untuk bisa mengalahkan Riser. Dengan pikiran itu Issei, membuat Isyarat tangan kepada familiarnya. Kedua elang tersebut menangkap pesan Issei dan melesat cepat kearah Riser.

Dua elang itu saat ini memiliki tugas untuk mengulur waktu, agar Boosted Gear bisa menambah kekuatan Issei.

"Familiarmu ini tidak berguna, dasar iblis rendahan" Riser mengeram marah, menyaksikan dua burung elang mengarah padanya. Dengan erangan keras, api menyelimuti tubuh Riser yang membuat semacam perlindungan bagi iblis Phenex tersebut. Tapi Riser terlalu meremehkan elang pengguni pulau langit Valias, kedua elang itu tanpa rasa takut menerjang kearah Riser. Sayap kedua elang perlahan tertutupi udara yang terus memadat membuat kedua sayap itu seperti silet yang dapat mengiris daging dengan mudah.

Meski tubuh Riser ditutupi api, tapi serangan kedua elang itu tetap mengenainya. Sayatan demi sayatan tercipta ditubuh iblis Phenex itu. Meskipun dalam waktu singkat kembali seperti sedia kala, tapi rasa sakit yang diderita Riser benar-benar nyata. Riser sampai harus dibuat menyerit sakit, merasakan tubuhnya dicincang oleh dua burung.

Dengan rasa kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi, Riser menolak kalah. Ia dengan cepat menaikan kekuatan sihir nya dan menghempaskan familiar Issei kesegala arah. Dengan wajah kemenangan Riser menatap remeh pada Issei dan Rias.

"Berapapun jumlah dari burung-burung itu, tidak akan berguna melawanku" Kata Riser dengan arogan.

Issei yang mendengar perkataan Riser mendengus, ia berpikir bahwa jika Riser bertemu dengan Roc apa yang akan dilakukan iblis Phenex tersebut. Meski Roc terlihat hanya seperti burung, tapi memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Issei sendiri telah merasakan nya. Saat itulah kilautan hijau kembali terlihat dan suara mekanik mengema. Sebuah senyuman dengan cepat tercipta diwajah Issei.

"Buchou, bisa tolong alihkan perhatiakan Riser. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan Boosted Gear" Issei meminta pada Rias yang tidak jauh darinya.

Rias yang mendengar permintaan Issei mengangguk pelan, sampai sejauh ini pemuda berambut coklat itu telah memberikan pertarungan yang jauh diluar perkiraan Rias. Dan berkat Issei, dirinya bisa sampai sejauh ini. Jika dengan perkiraan dan rencana awal Rias, maka mereka pasti akan kalah saat Ratu Riser Yubella keluar. Tapi berkat familiar Issei, dan arahan dari pemuda itu mereka dapat mengeleminasi Ratu tersebut, meski harus mengorbankan Akeno dalam prosesnya. Rias sendiri harus menelan perasaannya, Akeno juga setuju dengan rencana yang ia buat. Diakhir pertarungannya Akeno tersenyum dan memberikan semangat untuk bisa lepas dari pertunangan ini.

Rias dengan tekad yang bulat membuat bola dari Power of Destruction. Ia dengan cepat menembakan serangan-serangan tersebut kearah Riser. Suara ledakan yang mengema dan debu yang bertebaran, Rias hiraukan. Saat ini tujuannya adalah membuat celah agar Issei, bisa menyerang Riser.

Dengan sekali lagi suara mekanik dari Boosted Gear, Issei mengambil sebuah botol dari kantung celanannya. Botol yang berisi air suci, yang ia dapatkan dari Asia. Ia dengan cepat membasahi gautlet ditangan kirinya dan mengkonsentrasikan energy sihir pada kepalan tangannya.

Mata coklat Issei menajam saat ia merasakan puncak dari kekuatan tersebut. Dua sayap iblis keluar dari punggung Issei, dan dengan itu ia melesat cepat kearah Riser.

Riser yang terus menghindar dari serangan Rias tidak menyadari keberadaan Issei. Saat ia merasakan kehadiran lain disisinya, saat itulah Riser bertemu dengan pukulan Issei. Pukulan yang berisi dua puluh kali Boosted Gear dan air suci menghantam dengan keras kepala Riser.

"Dragon Crush!"

Dengan teriakan yang mengema Issei terus mengeratkan dan memberi dorongan keserangannya. Tubuh Riser bagaikan peluru menembus bangunan gedung baru dan terus melaju.

Suara kehancuran dan debu bertebaran dimana menjadi sunyi senyam seketika saat tubuh Riser mendantam gedung dan tumpukan semen menguburnya hidup-hidup.

Issei yang melayang diudara langsung jatuh saat merasakan kekuatan Ddraig meninggalkan dirinya. Ia menghantam tanah dengan suara keras, ia berusaha berdiri tapi rasa sakit terus mengema disetiap sudut tubuhnya.

[Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, untuk menggunakan dua puluh kali penguatan]

"Hehe tapi berhasilkan"

[Ya kau cukup hebat, Patner]

Dari sudut mata Issei, ia dapat melihat Rias yang berlari kearahnya dengan wajah Kawatir. Saat ia ingin mengucapkan kata, telingga Issei mendengar suara gemuruh dimana Riser terkubur.

"K-kau a-akan kuhan-curkan iblis ren-dahan" Riser berkata dengan nafas yang memburu, keadaan tubuhnya telah sedikit pulih karena darah Phenex. Tapi luka dari serangan Issei diwajahnya tidak bisa sembuh begitu saja. Riser dengan langkah pelan keluar dari reruntuhan, senyuman arogan dengan cepat tercipta saat melihat Issei yang terbaring ditanah.

Rias yang melihat dari samping dengan cepat mengambil posisi didepan Issei, untuk melindungi pemuda tersebut. Air mata tanpa sadar tercipta saat melirik pada kondisi Issei, dia telah berjuang begitu keras sampai seperti ini untuk dirinya.

"Riser tolong hentikan semuanya, Aku me-" saat Rias akan menyerah, ia mendapati sebuah tangan mengengam pundaknya. Ia melirik kesamping dan mendapati Issei yang berusaha untuk bangun, mata Rias meneteskan air mata dengan cepat melihat lagi kondisi pemuda tersebut.

Kata yang ingin diucapkan Rias tidak bisa terucap. Ia hanya bisa melihat Issei yang bergerak kedepan dan gautlet yang terus menyala hijau.

"A-yo K-kita A-khi-ri i-ni DDRAIG!" Teriakan Issei dengan sekuat tenaganya. Seakan menanggapi semangat Issei, Boosted Gear dilengannya menyala dengan suara mekanik yang mengema dalam sunyi.

"Over-Boost!"

[Welsh Dragon Over-Booster!]

TBC

Hehehehehe lagi banyak pikiran dan waktu luang. Jadi pengen nulis fict lagi, Nikmati saja cerita yang ada, entah itu baik atau buruk. Kalau mau komentar pada kolom review saja Ok.


End file.
